Dauntless Romance
by 123lovestory
Summary: Fluffy if the war never happened story, with lots of romance and drama! It's done a lot, but this ones different in a dangerous, Dauntless way. Rated T just to be sure, there are lots of chapters but I'm not done at all :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction for Divergent, and I hope you like it. This is a fluffy if-the-war-never-happened story, because those are always my favorite! It picks up right after Tobias and Tris kiss for the first time in public, during the banquet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns ALL the rights to the Divergent Trilogy**

"Come one. Let's get outa here." I suggest as soon as Tobias and my lips part.

"And go where?" he whispers, his face still only inches from mine. I can feel the other initiates eyes on my back, and out of the corner of my eye I can barely see Christina's gaping face.

I grin, and instead of answering I grab his hand and lead him out of the dining hall.

We're quickly back into the empty Pit, where the milky moonlight shines in through the glass roof and onto the rock bottom. I can hear a rumble of hundreds of voices coming from the dining hall and the crashing of water against rock deep in the chasm.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Tobias asks.

"No." I reply as I lead him through the Pit and to the tunnel that all initiates come through after jumping. The interval between each light is long, leaving spaces of dim lighting in the curved ceiling. As we walk I press myself to Tobias's side, wanting to be close to him. He takes his hand out of mine and drapes it across my shoulder and down to the small of my back. Even that small amount of intimacy makes me giddy.

The tunnel comes to an end and deposits us in front of the net that caught us when we jumped of the building as initiates. I slip off my shoes and bound onto the net, feeling it's cool black surface on my bare feet. Surrounding it is a ring of springs, hooked into both the concrete ground and the net. It makes the net extremely bouncy; so that when I jump on it I fly further into the air than I ever would on the ground.

"Come on!" I motion for Tobias to join me. "Or, does Four have a secret _fifth_ fear of jumping?" I tease, making him give me an adorable half smile smirk. After a moments hesitation, he slips his shoes off and leaps onto the net.

"What took you so long?" I laugh as I attempt a somewhat successful front flip.

"I was just thinking." He replies, as he tests his legs on the net.

"Bout what?" I ask as I come over to him.

"You," Tobias does not try to hide his answer or say it shyly.

He takes one step closer to me and puts his muscular arms on my shoulders. I can feel the warmth of his hands on my bare shoulders, making my skin tingle. "And how beautiful you look right now, in the moonlight." He whispers before leaning in to passionately kiss me.

After a minute I break away, but keep my forehead softly pressed against his. "Tobias, you are so much better than Four." I murmur. As I say this, I can still feel the adrenaline from being touched surging through my veins.

"How so?" Tobias asks, raising his eyebrows. I can feel his furrowed brow against my relaxed one.

"Four is a fierce, unemotionally conflicted trainer. Tobias is a wonderful, kind, thoughtful man." I whisper. "And I'm in love with both of them." I hadn't realized it until just now, but its true. I am in love with Four, and Tobias Eaton. Tobias's face doesn't change, and I worry that I said the wrong thing; that he doesn't love me back.

"God you are so sexy." Tobias murmurs into my neck as he starts to kiss it, making his way up my jawline and to my ear. No one has ever called me sexy before. I've never imagined myself as sexy, and as afraid as I am to admit it, I like it.

"I think love you." He whispers into my ear, tickling my skin with his warm breath.

"You think you love me?" I try not to sound wounded, because I'm not. Tobias and I have only known each other for a month, after all. I'm just surprised that he doesn't say it with conviction; that he isn't _sure. _

"I love you Tris." He repeats, this time more bluntly, stopping his kissing and looking into my eyes. This time it is not a maybe, but an undeniable fact.

"Four and Tobias do share one major thing." I smile slyly. "They're both irresistibly sexy." I say, feeling more daring by the second.

Tobias's laugh comes from deep in his chest, and sounds like the rumbling thunder on the cusp of a storm.

We jump for a long time, trying tricks and sharing the occasional kiss, until I fall into the net with exhaustion. Tobias falls onto the net next to me, his weight causing the net to bounce, taking me with it. I laugh and snuggle closer to his warm body, finally feeling the cool night air. He wraps his arms around me, and I rest my head right beneath his collarbone. We lay like that for a long time, enjoying each other's warmth and love. Every once in a while Tobias bends his neck forward to kiss the top of my head.

Right when I think he may have actually fallen asleep, Tobias whispers, "Look how beautiful," while pointing to the sky. I look up and realize just how much I've missed seeing the sky. Half the sky is sprinkled with stars, a beautiful showcase of mystery and intrigue. Heavy black clouds dominate the other side of the sky, slowly reaching out to encase the stars. On all sides of us remains of buildings loom over us, casting dark shadows and threatening to topple over us at any moment.

"It's gorgeous." I breathe, while nuzzling my head even closer to Tobias.

We remain like that, holding each other and occasionally kissing, for what seems like minutes, but is probably closer to hours.

**A/N Hope you liked that! Review and let me know what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the great response to the first chapter! It means so much to me! Without further a due, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns ALL the rights to the Divergent Trilogy**

I wake up in Tobias's bed, in the same clothes I was wearing the night before. Across the room Tobias is slipping a shirt on, facing away from me. I catch a glimpse of his muscular back, and memories of the night before come flooding back. I remember the banquet, and taking Tobias to the net to jump. I remember staring up at the night sky with him, but I don't remember anything after that.

"Good morning." I say, wanting Tobias to know that I'm awake.

"Hey!" Tobias says cheerily and walks over to the bed. I notice that his hair is still wet and tousled from the shower. He leans over the bed and kisses me on the cheek.

"How did I get back here?" I motion with my hands to his apartment, which I don't remember entering.

"Oh. You fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake you, so I just took you back here. I hope you don't mind?" Tobias explains, and for a moment I think I see him blush.

"No, no, it's fine." I assure him. He smiles and climbs across the bed to lean against the wall next to me.

His words are carefully chosen, maybe even practiced, when he speaks again. "Today you're going to get an apartment." His next words come out in a rush, "And I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I was hoping you would move in with me? If you want to, of course." When he's done he looks away, and I realize that Tobias was _nervous_ to ask me to move in with me. I almost laugh, but hold myself back.

"Tobias Eaton, it would be my pleasure to move in with you." I smile and sit up to kiss him. I didn't have to think about it, not really. I love Tobias, and I see no reason whey we shouldn't enjoy each other by living together.

"I would love to continue this, but I think I'm going to starve if I don't get some food." I say, after I pull away from him.

* * *

In the dimly lit hallway I notice the muscles on Tobias's arms for the umpteenth time. His biceps flex in a natural way, showing how he is perfectly muscular. His black t-shirt clings to his chest in a wonderful way, highlighting his muscles, but not making them bulk.

As we step into the cafeteria, I hear Zeke calling Tobias's name. I stand still for a moment as Tobias makes his way to join him, not sure where to sit. I've never sat with Tobias before, other than the very first day, and I'm not sure who I'm supposed to sit with, him, or my initiate friends.

Tobias looks over his shoulder, and sees me a few steps behind him, looking hesitant. "Come on. You can sit with us." He reassures me.

"Tris! Heard you and Four are gettin' it on!" Zeke yells when I slide into the seat next to Tobias. I clench my jaw.

"Yeah, and I heard your _not_ gettin' it on!" I mimic the way he says "gettin' it on," stretching out the n and leaving out the g in getting.

Everyone else laughs, but Zeke looks wounded. "Come one man. Take a joke." Uriah, who I hadn't noticed earlier, advises Zeke.

"Hey, I'm Jenn." A beautiful woman sitting next to Zeke holds her hand out to me from across the table. She's got a curvy body, and long wavy brown hair that she parted down the side. Her only facial piercing is a tiny diamond stud in her nose, but she has three piercings in each ear. Her shirt is a deep black scoop neck, showing of her womanly body, and one of her tattoos, an intricate design of swirls and twists, tracing her collarbone.

"Tris." I respond, shaking her hand twice. I make a note to work on my handshaking with Tobias, because my shake still felt awkward.

"So, do you guys know what job your going to pick?" Jenn asks, and I decide that I like her.

"Control room. That's all I've ever wanted to do." Uriah says.

I hesitate before answering. I know that I don't want to work as a Dauntless leader, with Eric, and I also don't want to work in the control room."Not really." I finally say.

"You should work as a police officer, with me. Most people think it's lame, but it's really fun. It's better than being a fence guard, and you get to go into the city." Jenn suggests.

"I don't know." I say, not liking all the attention. Jenn shrugs, not seeming to think much of it. They launch off into another conversation, and I tune out and focus on my muffin. Tobias's hand finds mine, and he gives it a comforting squeeze.

I look across the room at all the black clad Dauntless, and finally feel like I'm one of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christina and Will sitting at a table with some other new Dauntless. For a moment I feel a pang of guilt, for not having seen them since kissing Tobias last night, and for not sitting with them.

"I'll be right back." I whisper into Tobias's ear before sliding out of my seat and walking over to them. He nods, and I don't think anyone notices me leaving.

I slide into a seat next to Lynn, across from Will and Christina, who watch me but don't say anything.

"Hey, sorry I didn't get a chance to see you guys sooner." I apologize.

"Whatever. So you and Four?" Christina says, and I note an edge in her voice.

"Umm, yeah. You're not mad, are you?" I ask, feeling unwelcomed, compared to the other table.

"No, just, why didn't you tell me?" Christina snaps, her tone not matching her words. A way-too-big fake smile is plastered onto her face, almost like she's mocking me.

"I didn't want you to think that I was getting ranked well just because I was with To- Four." I catch myself before I say his real name.

"How do we _know_ that you didn't get first just because you were sleeping with him?" Christina hisses.

"Whoa! First of all, we were _not_ sleeping together! And second, I would _never_ be with someone just to higher my rank. I can't believe you would think that!" I try to keep my voice even, as anger boils up inside of me.

"I don't really know what you would or wouldn't do. I'm starting to think I don't know you at all." Christina snarls, leaning out of her seat and shoving her face closer to my own. Will slinks back in his chair, not knowing how to deal with his angry girlfriend.

"I don't need this from you. I wasn't with Four to increase my ranking. I earned my scores. Now, I'm going to leave before I punch the living hell out of you." I snarl as I stand up and walk away.

"I'd like to see you try!" Christina hollers at me as I walk away. I can feel her staring daggers at me the whole time I walk back to my seat.

The idea that I would sleep with Four just to higher my ranking is ridiculous, but I should have known Christina would accuse me of that. After all, she did leave me as soon as I ranked first, after the second round.

I slide into the seat next to Tobias, and can't help but put my arm around his shoulder, because I know Christina is still watching. "You okay?" He whispers to me.

"Yeah, fine." I muster a smile, but I can feel that my face is still flushed with anger.

Tobias is about to respond, but something stops him. Gunshots. Someone is firing gunshots in the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns all the rights to the Divergent Trilogy**

"Tris." Tobias gently pulls me out of my seat and points across the room.

"What's going on?" I ask. The room is too big, and there is too much commotion to figure out what just happened.

"Tris." Tobias repeats, but this time he points down. I'm not tall enough to see what he's pointing at, but I see a large group of people surrounding something on the ground, about three tables away from us.

"Tobias! I can't see it! What is it?" I hiss.

"It's Eric. Someone shot Eric." He says. I can already feel him putting up his shield and not showing any emotion.

"God, who was it?" I snap.

"Umm, I don't know." Tobias says, not noticing the sharp edge in my voice. He appears to be too shocked to function properly.

"God!" I mutter as I push past him and make my way to the growing crowd.

As news spreads like wildfire through the cafeteria about who was shot, people begin to yell out questions. "Is he all right?" A man to my left hollers. A very threatening looking woman to my left shouts, "Eric? Are you sure?" Other people stream out of the dining hall, wanting nothing to do with it.

I shove and push people in constantly growing circle surrounding Eric, until I'm at the front. Eric sits in a pool of his own crimson blood, his face, for the first time, going slack, making him look a great deal less threatening. A woman who I've never seen before leans next to him, putting her cheek down to his chest, but being careful not to touch the bullet wound in his stomach. "He's alive!" She finally announces. I can't help but feel a pang of sadness in his survival, but regret it immediately.

"Who did it?" I echo the question of someone further behind me.

"One of the initiates. Big kid. They were yelling and fighting, and he pulled a gun on him. He ran away as soon as he did it." A man offers up.

"Peter." I mutter to myself, just as a nurse pushes in through the crowd, a stretcher tucked under her arm.

"Come on! Help me!" She yells at the men standing around her. The men lift Eric onto the stretcher, and I hear a small moan escape his white lips.

"Now, hurry up and help me get him to the infirmary!" The nurse commands. She is not the kind of woman you want to mess with.

Max materializes in front of the crowd, which now consists of everyone left in the dining hall. "Go. We will deal with this. Leave now!" He commands, pushing on our backs and ushering us to the door. Someone's hand slips into mine, and I look up to see Tobias smiling at me.

"It's okay." He whispers and squeezes my hand, just as we step into the Pit.

As we weave through the crowd, I hear someone calling Tobias from behind us.

"Four."

"Yes, Max?" Tobias says, raising his eyebrows as he turns to see what Max wants.

"We're going looking for Peter. You were his instructor, and you're going to help." Max commands. It is not a request to help; it is an order.

* * *

Without Tobias, and no job to go to, I don't know where to go. I can't go talk to Christina, or any of the other new Dauntless, because their probably all in the dorm, and I don't want to be anywhere near Christina.

Finally, I decide that I might as well use this time to get some new clothes. As I step into the clothing store I notice a black dress in the corner of the room, on a mannequin. It's a scoop neck that comes off the shoulder, which would reveal my tattoos, and a little of whatever cleavage I have. It's knee length, but doesn't cling to the mannequin in a revealing way.

When I try it on, I realize that it has a keyhole in the back, which I couldn't see before. It reveals a long sliver of my back, stopping just above the small of my back, but I like it.

"You look gorgeous. You have to get that." The sales lady compliments me as soon as I step out of the dressing room. I can't tell if she's just saying that, or it actually looks good.

In the end I buy the dress, two pairs of black jeans, three black shirts, and a black leather skirt. As a last thought, I also buy some mascara and eyeliner. Now that I'm Dauntless, I need to fit the part.

* * *

When I reach my new apartment, the one that used to be just Tobias's, I notice that the door is slightly open. I figure that we must have just left it open when we left his morning, and push the door open with my shoulder.

"Peter," I gasp when I see him lounging on our bed, his gun twirling on his finger, a malicious smile spread across his face. _What is he doing here? _I think, but quickly realize he has lots of reasons to hate me, to want to kill me. _  
_

"Tris! Or should I say Mrs. Four, my dear friend?" Peter cackles at his own joke as he slides off of our bed and staggers over to me. I quickly realize that he's drunk.

"Peter, don't do anything your going to regret." I try to talk him down, as he gets closer to me. I think about screaming, or running, but I think both of those would end in the same fate at Eric.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He roars, and then lets out a howl like laugh. The gun is still twirling around his finger, dangerously pointing every which way in the apartment.

I shuffle to the left, trying to get myself to the dresser, which I know Tobias keeps a knife on top of.

"Don't move again." Peter orders, his teeth gritted, and then cocks his head. He raises his gun and points it at my head. He is only a few feet away from me. _The dresser. Get to the dresser,_ I chant over and over in my head.

"Four! You're here!" I shout and point to the door, which in fact is still shut from when I came in.

As the drunken Peter looks to the door, and looks at it for a few seconds in confusion, I waste no time in grabbing the small knife.

"What! You little bitch!" Peter yells as he realizes Tobias is not there. I don't hesitate to throw my knife as he spins back around to me. It lodges in his left shoulder, and Peter collapses to the ground, his gun falling to the carpet with a thud.


	4. Chapter 4

"I stabbed someone today." I whisper into Tobias's shoulder.

"I know." Tobias whispers back, and pulls me closer to his warm chest. We lie in bed, a thick quilt wrapped around us, and Tobias's strong arms encasing around me. It's mid day, almost lunchtime, but there's no way to tell that in our windowless apartment.

"I could have killed him." I moan, not meaning to sound so emotional.

"But you didn't. And he was going to kill you." Tobias tries to comfort me, but that doesn't change the fact that I stabbed someone, and watched as a pool of crimson blood grew around him, until my legs decided to start working again.

"He wouldn't kill me. He's to big of a coward." I say through gritted teeth. I don't want to let out an emotional sob again. I'm not that week. Unless I am.

"He almost killed Eric." Tobias points out. I don't respond. Which turns out to be a mistake, because the lump in my throat forces out a choked sob. _Great. Now Tobias is going to think I'm a helpless wimp,_ I think to myself, and then realize that it may be true. I might not be able to handle being Dauntless. I'm not _dauntless_. I fear many things. For instance: stabbing someone. But as I look back on the whole incident, I realize that I'm not sad because I stabbed him- that I did in defense. I'm sad because I didn't hesitated.

"Hey. You gotta stop crying. You really do. You saved _your_ life today, and maybe even some other peoples. You stopped a drunken psychopath. You don't need to feel bad, you need to feel proud." Tobias pulls back and puts his warm hands on my shoulders. He tries to look in my eyes, but I avoid his, not wanting him to see my tear streaked face.

"I know what'll make you feel better. There isn't any chocolate cake on earth better than Dauntless cake." Tobias murmurs, and brushes a hair out of my face. He puts his finger under my chin, and gently pushes up, making me look in his eyes. His thumb reaches out and tenderly wipes the tears away from each of my eyes. I don't deserve him.

"C'mon." He says. His back is facing the wall that the bed is pushed up against, so my body is keeping him from getting off the bed. He sits up and flips his body over mine, so that he is straddling me. I turn my body, that was only moments ago facing his body, so that I am looking up at him. He is wearing a sly smile as he leans down to kiss my cheek, and trace my tears down my face. He keeps going, down the side of my neck, and then traces the ravens on my collarbone with his lips. He goes dangerously past my collarbone, and it is my turn to put my finger under his chin and pull up, so that he is once again looking me in the eye.

"You certainly know how to get a girl to stop crying." I smile as I roll out of bed. He moves his arm just in time, and flops back onto his back.

"It was worth a try." He shrugs at me as I slip on my black combat boots. I only smile in response. I can feel my cheeks getting red.

* * *

This time when I step into the dining hall for lunch I do not hesitate to sit with Tobias and his friends. I sit down next to Tobias, across from Uriah and Zeke. To my left Jenn is sucking face with a muscular man, who is definitely at least twenty-four. I get the sense that Jenn could have any man in the Dauntless compound, if she wanted to.

"Get a room." Uriah mutters.

"Yeah! Get a room!" Zeke hollers, much louder than Uriah. Jenn breaks away from her boy toy and smirks at Zeke.

"Sorry. Is our happiness making you lonely, Zeke?" she says with a pouty voice.

"Yeah actually. So um, could you, I don't know, stop?" Zeke mimics Jenn's voice. Jenn smiles at her man, who mutters something in her ear before sliding out of the seat and walking away. Jenn turns around in her chair, so that he knees are once again under the table, and joins our group.

"How old is he?" Zeke asks, furrowing his eyebrow. The way he says it reminds me of a protective older brother.

"Tris, are you having chocolate cake for lunch?" Jenn asks me, ignoring Zeke's question.

"Um, yeah." I say and feel slightly embarrassed.

"That. Is awesome." Jenn longingly says, before returning to her salad. It must take a lot to keep her curvy figure, and keep the older men coming in.

"I come bearing bad news. Eric is going to live." Shauna grimaces as she slides in to the seat next to Zeke, who curses under his breath. "That little dick." Jenn snarls. I remember that most of them went through initiation with Eric, which must have been a living Hell.

"So I heard you stabbed the little brat, Peter." Zeke says, while turning towards me and raises his eyebrows, as if to ask for an explanation.

"Umm…" I say, not wanting to talk about it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias give Zeke a warning look. Zeke doesn't say another thing about it.

"Tris! Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Uriah asks, and I silently thank him for changing the subject.

"Not yet." I say and realize that I haven't given one of the most important decisions of my life any thought.

"I'm telling you, being a cop is where it's at." Jenn says before brushing her long chestnut hair out of her face.

"Don't listen to Jenn. She just wants to turn you into a little her." Shauna warns. I silently wonder if that would be such a bad thing. Jenn is gorgeous, and everyone seems to love her. But then I remember the man that Jenn was groping only moments before and decide that I don't want to be like her. I'm happy with Tobias. He's all I need.

"How about, no." Tobias says, as if to reinforce my thoughts about being like Jenn. Jenn shrugs, not seeming to notice how she is being slightly insulted.

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see a stiff looking Marlene standing behind me. I wonder what lies Christina has told her, and all the other new Dauntless, about me. "Max wants all of us in the Pit in twenty minutes." She says curtly, before turning away and walking off.

"Looks like you've got twenty minutes to decide what you're going to do for _the rest of your life._" Shauna marvels, while leaning in across the table towards me, her eyes wide. The other people at the table laugh, but her fake intimidation makes me nervous. I wish I already knew what I wanted to do, like Uriah, who has known that he wants to work in the control room his whole life. _God help me,_ I pray.

* * *

"We're going to pick jobs today. Choose carefully. You can't pick again." Max warns the group of new initiates I stand in. His short words echo around the nearly empty Pit. The tension in the group is palpable, between Eric being shot, and the division of the group from Christina and me. Uriah and I stand together on one side of the group, and everyone else stands behind Christina on the other. Christina glares at me and I smirk in return. I don't need to play her childish games, but I find it hard not to.

"Tris ranked first, so she picks first." Max says as he hands me the clipboard. I make sure that our hands don't touch. I scan the board quickly, but there is no job on it that I don't know exists. I do however notice that there is not a Dauntless leader position on the list. I guess that position only comes along every couple of years.

"I think that I would like to be a police officer." I say after a moment's hesitation. I can feel Christina snickering at my choice, which makes me laugh, considering that she is going to be a gate guard.

Despite the fact that stabbing Peter affected me so much, I would like to protect people in a more personal way than gate guards, and I think that being a cop will satisfy both the Dauntless and the Abnegation in me.

"Interesting choice." Max snickers. _Whatever. At least I don't have to work with you._

Max wastes no time in handing the clipboard to Uriah, who doesn't even take a moment to look over it before saying, "Control room."

"Good choice." Max nods. After Lynn chooses to be a design weapons and Marlene picks to be a nurse, I realize that Peter would be next, but obviously isn't here.

Max clears his throat before he speaks again. "Due to recent events, the remaining people have been bumped up a rank, meaning that Will will be picking a job." I hear Christina gasp, and realize that her jealousy might not just be for me, it may be for anyone who outshines her, even her own boyfriend. Will smiles as he looks over the list, taking his time. "Conductor." He finally says with a boyish grin. "Ah, working with trains. Good choice." Max says, but still doesn't smile.

"The rest of you will be working as gate guards. It is a dangerous, but highly rewarding job. Congratulations to you all." Max says in a monotone, bored voice. That means Christina will be working at the gate. _Serves her right_. "For those of you who _earned_ a job, you will be apprentices until you are seen fit to work." Max explains as he hands the top five of us a sheet of paper. "That is all." Max says and walks off without another word.

My paper has only one sentence:

_Report to the trains at 8:00 tomorrow, where you will receive further instructions from Officer Jenn Woodley_

Jenn is my new instructor.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're going to be a police officer, with the little slut, Jenn?" Christina sneers, as soon as Max is out of the Pit. Marlene and most of the other initiates quickly walk away, leaving just Uriah, me, Lynn, Will and Christina.

I'm about to respond, but Uriah responds first. "Whoa, there! Jenn is _not_ a slut! And Tris picked that job because she came in first, and picked what she wanted to do." Uriah says, while holding his hands up in protest to Christina's cruel words. I can tell he isn't used to having to deal with a jealous teenager.

"Can't even respond for yourself anymore, Tris? You're just such an _innocent_ little girl." Christina purrs, and cocks her head. She plasters her fake smile from earlier back on her face.

"Christina, if you honestly think that you are better than me, than prove it." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Training room. Six. Don't be late." Christina shoots back.

"Let's make it interesting. Winner gets to give the looser a tattoo of their choice." I dare.

"Deal." Christina says and holds her hand out. I shake it quickly and firmly, wanting her to know that I'm not afraid._ You're going to regret this._

"See you then." I smile, and walk away before she does.

"What's her deal?" Uriah mutters to me as we make our way out of the Pit.

"She thinks I only started dating Four to get a better rank." I say.

"Like Peter." Uriah says.

"What?" I ask, not understanding what Christina has to do with Peter. Uriah looks at me strangely, and I decide that we need to go somewhere more private. "Come on." I grab his arm and take him back to my apartment.

* * *

"So, you and Tobias live here?" Uriah asks as he looks around the small apartment.

"Umm, yeah?" I say.

"It's so much bigger than most apartments," Uriah marvels. I hadn't realized that our apartment was anything special. It has a main room, with a dresser, desk, bed, table, and door to the bathroom. There's a big black carpet in the center, and artsy black and white photos on the wall of plants and animals. There's a circular room coming out of the corner of one wall, with a circular couch against the wall, and some chairs. Tobias keeps his books in the round, low to the ground bookshelf stretching against one of the walls. This room is also where he keeps his mini fridge. "Must be because he came in first." Uriah finally says, as I sit down on the couch. He sits down in a plush black chair across from me.

"So, what were you saying about Peter?" I ask.

"Tris, why do you think he attacked you?" Uriah replies with a question, which he already knows the answer to.

"I don't know. He's always hated me. I never thought much about it." I shrug, before standing up and grabbing each of us a drink from the mini fridge.

"Thanks." Uriah says while twisting the top off. He takes a long gulp before talking again. "Peter and Eric had an argument this morning in the dining hall, that resulted in Eric being shot, but you know that." Uriah explains.

"Yes, I know that, but what were they arguing about?" I urge, leaning further off the couch and resting my elbows on my knees.

"You. Peter reached the same conclusion that Christina did, that the only way that you ranked first was by sleeping with Four." Uriah suppresses a smile. I'm glad he can see how ridiculous that idea is. I thought that my main worry as a Dauntless was going to be hiding my divergence, but instead I have to worry about the fact that everyone in my year thinks I slept with our instructor to get a better rank.

"That's ridiculous! I would never do that!" I groan as I lean back into the couch.

"Let me finish. Eric stood up for you, saying that as long as he ran the system that would never happen, which led to the drunken Peter shooting him in the stomach. I'm guessing he was still drunk from the parties last night, which you didn't come to." Uriah scowls. I was unaware that there were any parties last night.

"Eric wasn't standing up for me, he was standing up for the system." I shake my head. Eric hates me and would never stand up for me, but he would stand up for the Dauntless way of life. "So Peter got pissed and shot Eric, then came here and waited to get revenge?" I gesture around the apartment.

"Yep." Uriah confirms, before taking a big gulp.

"Are you coming tonight?" I ask him, secretly wanting moral support there, and there's no way Tobias can come. Christina would probably find some way to blame my winning tonight on him.

"I'm not letting you walk in to a room full of weapons, with a crazy psychopath who wants to kill you. Yes, I'm coming."

* * *

"Welcome to Christina versus Tris, Battle of the Bitches." Lynn says, while standing on a chair. Will stands next to the murderous looking Christina, and Uriah stands next to me. Word must have spread of the fight, because all the initiates are here, and some older people too.

"Because we don't have access to the simulations, all of the battling will be done here, in the training room, which was broken into with the help of our very own Uriah. Let's all give Uriah a big round of applause." Marlene says. She is having way too much fun mediating this. "The winner will be decided through two contests, shooting and fighting. First, we will have the shooting contest. One round of five bullets, and whoever has the best score will get five points, while the looser will get three. We ask that the audience remains quiet, while our bitches shoot." Marlene says. Her theatricality has reached a point of being laughable.

I walk over to the range, trying my best to look confident. The gun is waiting for me, and I give Christina a slide glance before picking it up. I almost smile at her, but she glares at me first. She scratches her nose with her middle finger, making her message clear. Her bitchiness only adds fire to the flame, pushing me to shoot better, and knock her off her high horse.

I close one eye and hold the gun out in front of me, without bending my arms. My feet are facing forward and shoulder width apart, just how Tobias taught me. _Take aim. Put you're finger on the trigger. And fire_, I can hear Tobias's instructions in my head. The bullet goes about half an inch from the bull's eye, but Christina's isn't even in the black part of the target. I can't help but smile. I adjust my aim, and my next four bullets, except for one, are bull's eyes. I put my gun down and smile as I pull my blonde hair out of my face and into a high pony, preparing for the fight. I know that I won this.

* * *

"The rules are the same as the initiation ones. Knock her out, or be knocked out. Inflict pain, or experience it. May the best bitch win. Ready." Pause. "Set." Pause. "Go." Marlene shouts, and people immediately start cheering.

I don't wait for Christina to make the first move, but move in to punch her. She deflects my punch with her arm, but I immediately go back in, before she can recover. I slam my fist into her jaw, and I split her lip.

She wipes her lip, and when she sees the blood on her hand, I see a moment of weakness in her eyes. I take that moment to slam my knee into her stomach. She doubles over in pain, and I begin to think that she won't ever get a punch in, when she kicks me in the knee. My knee buckles and throws her fist under my chin, slamming my head up. My fist finds her shoulder, just as my foot finds her stomach again.

She curses under her breath, and slams her knee into my stomach twice, and as I double over in pain, I realize that all the cheering has stopped.

**A/N: Hope the fight scene made sense, I'm never very good with those! Let me know what you thought!**

**Disclaimer- The beautiful Veronica Roth owns ALL the rights to the Divergent Trilogy**


	6. Chapter 6

You know that moment when you realize a dream is a dream, and not reality? Well, I wait for that moment to come, but it never does. Max stands in front of the crowd of at least twenty, the look of anger on his face beyond terrifying.

"Tell me, do you understand why we keep this room locked?" He says, his voice much quieter and calmer than his face. When no one responds, he repeats, in the same voice, "No really, _why_ do we keep this room locked?" The silence in the room eerily reminds me of the quiet before a storm.

"IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT LITTLE TWITS LIKE YOU IN HERE!" Max roars, his face contorting and twisting in anger. I can't see any _real_ reason why we shouldn't be in here, we've all been trained on how to use the weapons and equipment in the room, but I don't voice that opinion to Max.

"So, who did it? Who broke in, so that you could have this little party? And you might want to tell me _now_, because I _will_ find out, one way or another." He purrs, his voice back to the scary calm tone from before.

The silence in the room is deafening, in the moment before Uriah opens his mouth. A thousand thoughts rush through my mind, but mostly that I can't let Uriah take the blame for breaking in. It may just be the Abnegation in me, but I can't let Uriah take the fault for something between Christina and me.

"I did." I blurt, and realize that I wasn't the only one to say those words. I turn to see Christina staring back at me. I raise my eyebrows, and she shrugs. Apparently the same thoughts went through her head, as mine. "_We_ did." She corrects herself, and I nod in agreement.

Max squints back and forth at us for a good minute, as if deciding weather or not to believe us. "God _Beatrice_, haven't you caused enough trouble today?" Max finally sighs, his face finally returning to a somewhat normal color. He says my full name as if it is a disease he doesn't want to catch. I don't respond, how can you respond to something so insulting and pointed? It's not like I _chose_ to have Peter shoot Eric, and then show up in my room with a gun.

"Very well. Both of you come with you. The rest of you get the hell out of here before I decide to punish _all_ of you." He commands. The crowd scatters like bugs, rushing out the door as fast as they possibly can. Uriah is the last to leave, and hesitates in the doorway, giving me a pained expression. I nod at him and he steps out, after shaking his head at me. In only moments, it's just Christina and me, still standing in the ring.

"Come with me." Max motions for us to follow him. His face has returned to it's normal color, but his voice is still cold and hard, like steel.

I clench and unclench my jaw over and over as I follow him out of the training room, and into the Pit. It does nothing to release the tension coursing through my veins.

I suspect that our punishment will involve the Chasm, like Christina's during training, but am proven wrong when Max leads us up the narrow steps and up into the glass building above the Pit.

"We have a….._special_ simulation for people like you two. People who just can't seem to follow the simplest rules." Max purrs, hesitating before he says, "special." I can't imagine what he can possibly have in store for us.

"You first, Tris." He nods toward me, while holding up a menacing looking syringe. I sit down and fold my shaking hands in my lap. "Allow me," I say before he can plunge the syringe into my neck. I prefer to do it myself.

* * *

I'm under water. I can feel the cool clear water against my skin, and my hair floats around me in a peaceful halo. Light streams in from above the water, lighting the white sandy bottom, which is covered in coral and colorful seashells. Bright fish dart in and out of the coral, a never ending game of cat and mouse. It is beautiful.

I swim up for a breath; I am only a couple of feet beneath the surface. I have only a second to gasp a breath of air before an invisible force pushes me back under the surface. I don't fight it.

When I am back under it isn't as bright, and all of the fish have disappeared. The light that used to dance a beautiful ballet on the bottom, now whispers in the shadows beneath me. My hair floats around my eyes, and I push it away to see large black figures moving towards me from the distance, and quickly.

In only moments, four large black creatures with white under bellies surround me. I recognize them from a book in school, as sharks. I flail my arms, and push the invisible force up for just enough time to get a small breath, before being pushed back under.

The sharks move in closer to me, flashing their dangerous rows of white teeth. One nips at my feet and I slam my bare foot onto its nose. It slinks away, but comes back again, and bites my foot. It doesn't sink it's teeth in far, but my quickly blood is poring from my foot and into the water, the pain excruciating. If sharks weren't attacking me, I would take a moment to notice the beauty of the red blood against the black water. But I don't.

As the other four sharks move in on me, I slam my eyes shut, not wanting to witness my own mauling. I curl into a tight ball and wait for the bites to come, but they never do. I tentatively open my eyes to see an iron cage surrounding my body. The sharks bite at it, but they can't break it. I am safe. And then I am gone.

* * *

I open my eyes to see Max staring at me, with a wide grin spread across his face. "How interesting that you…_manipulated_ the simulation. How _very _interesting." He clucks. I glare at him, and his smile grows even bigger. "So interesting." He repeats, his grin growing even bigger. Christina gapes at me, and mouths "How did you do that?" She gives a slight shake of her head, as if it a puzzle she can't solve.

_He knows. He knows. He knows. I'm going to die. He's going to throw me into the Chasm. I have to get to Tobias._ A million thoughts run through my head, but mostly that I did the exact opposite of what Tobias told me to do. I showed my Divergence; I manipulated the simulation. Christina can hate me, Peter can show up in my apartment with a gun, and my father can despise me, but the one thing that can't happen, is someone knowing about my Divergence. And the single worst person to know knows. Max knows I'm Divergent.

**Disclaimer- If I were Veronica Roth, would I really be writing a fanfiction about my own book? No. So, since I'm not her, I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Tobias's POV in the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I think we've covered this, but for those of you with short term memory loss, I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy. I'm a snarky eighth grader. Not Veronica Roth.**

When I get back to our apartment, Tobias is sitting on the couch reading. "Hey!" He says when I stumble into the apartment, tripping over my own legs in an effort to get away from Max as fast as possible. He realizes how distraught I am, and furrows his brow as he puts his book down and stands up. "Tris, what happened?" He asks. I don't respond. I don't want to tell him that I showed my Divergence. I don't want to tell him that Max is going to kill me.

Instead, I rush into the bathroom, and close the door behind me. I rip off my sweaty clothes and hop into the shower, turning it to as cold as it can go. The frigid water conceals the tears that begin to stream down my face. I haven't worked this hard to die know, but I'm going to, and I can't do anything to stop it.

"Tris? Are you okay? What happened?" Tobias bangs on the door. His voice isn't coddling, but it isn't harsh either; it is the perfect mix of trainer and boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to cool off." I choke out, and then as a side note say, "Sorry."

"Oh okay." Tobias says, but I can still hear the concern in his voice. I want to put off telling him what happened for a long time, but I know that I can't. I have to tell him when I get out of the shower.

* * *

"You manipulated the simulation?" Tobias says, his face looking flat and unemotional.

"Yes. I didn't mean to." I affirm. I expect Tobias to be mad at me, or disappointed, or angry in general, but instead he wraps his arms around me. I bury my head in the warmth of his chest, and never want to leave it. I can feel his muscles through his shirt, and his breath on the top of my head.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out. Max isn't going to hurt you. I'm not going to let him." Tobias murmurs into my hair. His words are comforting for a moment, but how can Tobias do anything to stop Max? It's the same as his suggesting that he can keep rain from falling. He can't do anything to stop the inevitable.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go to bed, I've got my first day of work tomorrow." I whisper, as I pull apart from his embrace. "Okay. I have something I have to go do. I'll be back in a bit." Tobias says, smiling at me. I want to wonder what he's going to go do, but I'm too tired. I want to tell him not to do anything stupid, but that would be hypocritical.

* * *

Tobias's POV

I steadily jog up the narrow steps, and out of the Pit. I wonder if Zeke has fallen asleep on the job I gave him, to watch over Tris for the short while I'm gone. I can't have another person- Max- coming to kill my girlfriend tonight. I can imagine that Tris would be mad if she knew I put Zeke outside her door to watch over her, and that's why I didn't tell her. I need to go do something, and I need her to be protected while I do it.

When I reach the fear landscape, I sit down in the blue plastic chair in the center of the mostly empty room. My hands are sweaty with anxiety, and fumble with the syringe for a second, before I plunge it into my neck, just like I've done so many times before.

* * *

The last time I stood on top of this building, with the whole city spread out beneath me, Tris was here to keep me steady, and make me jump off. This time, I don't have Tris, and it takes me a moment to build up the courage to sprint off the ledge. The ground comes out from beneath me, and my stomach flies into my chest as I flail my arms. The wind is hitting my face too quickly for me to scream, but if I could, I would. I feel like I am in the air for years; I am in the air for seconds, before my feet slam into the ground. My legs bend upon impact, and it takes me a moment to catch my breath, but I quickly stand straight in preparation for my next fear.

Walls slam in on all sides of me. I am still shaking from my last fear, as I crouch down into the fetal position. The walls bend and creak as they move in closer, forcing me to push my legs into my chest even further. I rest my head on top of my knees, which are jabbing into my chest.

I remember the last time that I was here, with Tris, and she told me that her racing heart had nothing to do with the box we were crammed in. It was at that moment that I realized the depth of my crush on her; I didn't just _like_ her, I _loved_ her, and I still do.

Thinking about Tris, and the way her body felt pressed up against mine, causes my heart to steady, and quickly the walls break away, like a box falling apart to reveal a gift. As I stand, I feel suddenly light, without the pressure of the box.

My mother is already there, pointing her gun at me. She's like a statue in the way that she doesn't move at all, except the occasional blink. I turn to my left, where I know the table will be, and pick up the gun. I hastily put the bullet into the barrel and close it. I take aim, my stance sloppy and incorrect. The longer I wait to shoot my mother, the more it will hurt. Once my aim is right, I close my eyes and hesitate for a moment, before I pull the trigger. I don't open my eyes until I hear her body crumple to the floor.

When I open my eyes, I expect to see a dozen of my Dads, with a belt wrapped around their fingers, ready to hurt me. I am horribly surprised. Instead of being whipped my self, I stand several feet away from my multiple Dads, who stand in a large circle. Tris stands in the center of the circle, sobbing and calling my name. I know that Tris would never be this weak in this situation, but I feel the urge to protect her, to save her, taking over every inch of my body. I try to move in, to stop the Marcus's and protect her, but my feet are glued to the ground. Every ounce of my being focus's on moving my feet, but I can't. She sobs, and screams as my fathers move in closer to her. I hear three piercing screams as they whip her, and close my eyes in horror, my knees shaking.

When they move away, Tris is weeping in a tight ball on the ground. Only, she is not Tris. She is a weak, untrained little girl. She is not Tris, this would never happen to her, yet I still feel an unprecedented pang of guilt when she looks up at me, a bright red mark slashed against her cheek, and sobs, "Why didn't you stop them?"

**A/N Okay, so the book never specifies who the woman in Tobias's fear scape is, and I always sort of imagined it as his mom, so that's how I wrote it. Don't hate me. Also, I know that it seems like its getting sort of wacky, and there are a lot of story lines, but I'm going to tie it all up in the next few chapters (not the story, the story lines), so keep reading! Let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

I poke at my pancake. I take a bite. It tastes like sawdust. I take another bite. It tastes like sawdust. Finally, I push the plate away from me. Uriah promptly takes it and eats the pancake in three bites, even though he's already had four.

"Why so glum?" He asks, his mouth full of pancake and syrup.

"Why so hungry?" I quip.

"Because I'm a man." Uriah nods, moving on to his fifth pancake.

"Are you sure?" I mock sincerity, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I don't know. Ask Marlene last night." He grins. I gape at him, and then remember all the small touches he and Marlene had been sharing over the past couple of days. Little things, like their knees touching when they sit next to one another, or her tousling his hair.

"So you finally did the deed?" Zeke smiles at his brother as he slides into the seat next to me. It's the seat that Tobias usually sits in, but he has to be in the control room this morning.

"Damn straight." It might just be the Abnegation in me, but I don't understand why he's are broadcasting such private things to the world.

Someone taps me on the shoulder, and I turn to see Christina looking at me. "Hey, can I talk to you?" She asks, and I almost hear a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." I say as I stand up. We walk over to the wall, far from the groups listening ears.

I don't know if Christina wants to make up, or set up another chance to prove whose better, when she smiles at me and says, "Look, I'm not one for big apologies, or heartfelt friendship renewals, so I'm just going to go out and say it. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I was mad because you didn't tell me sooner about you and Four, but I totally get why you didn't. I don't really know why I made such a big fuss, but once I started, I couldn't stop. So, lets just forget the whole thing?" Christina looks at me hopefully. I smile at her. I'm not the type of person to hold grudges, and she apologized, so I'm good with her. Plus, I have a lot more important things to worry about, such as the fact that the single worst person to know I'm Divergent, knows.

"I've already forgotten. Come on." I motion for he to follow me back to the table, and she does.

"You ready for your first day of work?" Zeke asks, once we're seated, and after I've ignored Uriah's questioning look.

"You better be." Jenn answers for me, as she gracefully swoops into the seat across from me, and next to Uriah. "I plan to work you to a pulp." Jenn smiles. She's one of those people who can flawlessly join a conversation, as if she was there the whole time. I can't tell if she's being serious or not, and it makes me apprehensive. Not as apprehensive as the fact that Max might swoop in to throw me into the Chasm at any moment, but apprehensive nonetheless.

* * *

As Jenn and I stand next to each other, waiting for the train to come, I notice her outfit for the first time. She's wearing skintight black jeans with knee high black leather boots, and a tight black tank top, that shows off her cleavage and tattoos. Her hair is pulled back into a tight high ponytail, which is secured with a thick leather band. Even with her hair up, her long hair still falls down to her mid back. As far as I can tell, her only makeup is light mascara and cherry red lipstick. The only marking that shows she's a cop is the pistol sticking out of the holster on her hips, and the small black badge on her chest. I don't know how Jenn manages to work looking like that, but I don't question it.

Neither of us talks as we wait for the train. I don't know if it feels as awkward for her as it does for me, with neither of us talking. I don't know what to say, and I don't want to say the wrong thing. Jenn is one of those people that's nice to everyone, but you don't want her to just be nice to you, you want her to honestly like you.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask. She looks startled for a second, as if she forgot I was there.

"Factionless sector of the city. It's our turn to do the shit job." Jenn laughs.

"Oh. What exactly do we _do?_" I ask another question, not wanting to end our interaction.

"Walk around. Make sure no ones fighting, or doing stuff their not supposed to. The next couple of weeks I'm just going to be showing you what we do. You already know how to use a gun, and fight, so mostly I'm just showing you the ropes, and your shadowing me." Jenn explains, as the train grows larger in the distance.

When we leap off the train, I feel a slight pang of nostalgia, when I realize how close we are to my old home. I don't mention that to Jenn. We walk around, in a seemingly aimless way, for hours. Sometimes the Factionless would ask us for food, to which Jenn always replied, "I'm not Abnegation," as if they couldn't tell that by her black clothes and tattoos. Sometimes they glared at us, and Jenn would glare back, conspicuously putting her hand to her holster. A couple of times I noticed Factionless men starring at Jenn. I don't think they see a lot of women like Jenn, being Factionless and all. I feel slightly like a little girl following its mother, following Jenn around.

"Is this all we do? Walk around?" I finally ask, once seated on the ground eating dry sandwiches, that we got from the cafeteria that feeds city workers.

"Nope. This is just a _really_ boring place to have duty. I told you it was the shit sector. You'd expect the Factionless to fight a lot, and give us a reason to do our job, but they sort of just putter around." Jenn says as she picks the cheese out of her sandwich and flings it to the side.

"When do we switch sectors?" I ask.

"In a week. We get the government sector next, and that's fun. People there argue _all the time_. It's like clash of the factions." Jenn snorts. I wonder if I will live long enough to police the government sector. I highly doubt it.

We pass the rest of the meal in silence, and my mind wanders to the events of yesterday. I wonder how long I have, before Max comes for me. Days? Hours? Minutes? The pain of not knowing when my death is coming, but knowing it's coming soon, is killing me. Maybe that's Max's plan; to make me wait long enough for my death that I just die from anxiety.

* * *

Jenn and I get back to the Dauntless compound at around six. My feet ache from standing all day, and my stomach rumbles from my less than good lunch. "I'll see you tomorrow. You…you did good." Jenn stammers, when we reach the Pit. I recognize the fact that she wants to let me know that I didn't mess up, but I didn't really have anything to mess up on.

"Thanks?" I say. She forces a smile as she walks away, not because she doesn't want to smile, but because she has no reason to.

I begin to walk towards the dining hall, when a hard hand 'taps' me on the shoulder. It is less of a tap, and more of a jab. I hesitate before I turn around, knowing who it is, but not wanting to face the reality.

"Hello Max." I greet him, in a last, useless effort to change his mind about my Divergence.

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy!**


	9. Chapter 9

I wiggle my toes in my combat boots, but there isn't enough toe room, and I can't bend them all the way. It frustrates me to feel my toe joints on the top of my boots, not being able to bend all the way. It's always annoyed me when shoes are like that, and I decide to focus on that for a moment, instead of the fact that I'm waiting in a room that looks an awful lot like a prison cell.

There is a double-sided mirror in front of me, stretching the length of the eight-foot wall, but other than that, the room has no adornments. There are just rows and rows of white cinder blocks, and the concrete ground.

My thighs press against the blue plastic chair I sit in, and I remember the chairs in school, which were just like this one. I think about how many hours I had sat in a classroom, a nameless shadow to all the people around me, listening to the teacher talk about faction history, or math, or science.

I think about how I didn't know that this was where my life was heading, when I was just another grey clad schoolgirl. That I was going to be Dauntless. That I was going to be Divergent. That I was going to fall in love with Tobias. I didn't know any of that; all I knew was my simple Abnegation life.

In the cold waiting room that Max has placed me in, I long the comfort of Abnegation synchrony. It's much easier to be a selfless shadow, than an endangered thrill seeker. If I had known how dangerous being Divergent was, would I have picked Dauntless? Would I have chosen to be with Tobias, to love him, even though I knew that I could hurt him? Or would I be back in a grey Abnegation house right now?

My mind is a swirling ocean of emotions and questions, when Max walks into the room, followed closely by three Dauntless leaders that I have never met before. I notice the lack of Eric's presence.

"Hello, Tris. My name is Melissa. I recognize that you may have a lot of questions right now, and may be relatively worried, but I want to assure you that everything we're doing is routine. You aren't in any trouble, we're just doing some tests for the good of everyone." Melissa says. Her kind face would trick me, if I didn't know better. I don't fall victim to her deceiving veneer.

I scoff at her words. _For the good of everyone._ Why are they so afraid of me? What can I do, as a Divergent person that they can't?

She smiles as she pulls out a rectangular black box, that I recognize as a syringe box, from her back pocket. "This is just a simulation, very similar to the ones that you did as an initiate. It's not real, no matter what you see or feel, it's not _real._" She purrs. The way she reiterates that it's not real makes me worried. What could they possibly have planned for me? I shiver, and try to avoid looking at Max, who looks amazingly smug. I end up staring at the cinder block wall.

"May I….?" Melissa asks, holding the syringe out to my neck. I wonder if they did this to Tori's brother, before they murdered him. I wonder why they're doing this at all, and if the way that I act in this simulation will change their minds about my Divergence.

"Allow me." I try to smile as I take the needle from her hands. I know what I have to do. I have to allow the simulation run it's course, and not manipulate it, no matter what happens.

* * *

It's dark. So dark. The dark isn't just deep, it's evil. It's the sort of dark that sends shivers up your spine, making you want to press yourself into a corner, so nothing can sneak up on you. It's the sort of dark that you would expect evil to be lurking in, waiting for the moment your guard falls, to sweep in and take you. It's the sort of dark that children fear, as it resides under their bed. It's the sort of dark that not only insights fear, but enforces it. This darkness cannot be denied.

I stretch my arms out, searching for something, _anything_, to grab onto. My hands are only greeted by more cold. I become more frantic, stumbling around. I don't take a moment to realize that I could stumble off a cliff, not that I know where I am. I feel no walls, and the ground is as smooth as silk.

Then the whispers begin. They don't say anything in particular, but I can hear them. They sound like a thousand whispers all at once, yet they are only murmurs in my ears. The moment I think I've targeted where the sound is coming from, and turn to meet in head on, it is already gone, whispering from somewhere else. It is a jumble of nothing; it is all in unison. It sounds like an ancient language, lost in time. It sends shivers up my spine, and as I move my hands up and down my arms, trying to warm myself, I can feel my arm hair standing on end.

At the moment that I think this has to be it, that they are targeting the general fear of being afraid and alone, the screams start. They come randomly, piercing the dry air. At first they seem to come every ten seconds. Then fifteen. Then back to ten.

They don't scare my as much as they should. I am more scared in between the screams, not knowing when they are coming and having to hear the whispers, than when I actually hear them.

That changes very quickly. The screams are no longer the pain of random people, but the screams of the people I love. Caleb screams to my left, his scream more of a groan than a scream. My mother cries out to my left, followed quickly in pursuit by my dad. Then, they start adding the screams of my Dauntless family.

It starts with Tobias, sending a surge of pain through my heart, like a dagger. Then it moves on to Christina and Will, Zeke and Uriah, Jenn and Lynn. They come faster and faster until they are a cacophony of the pain of the people I love. It is a nightmare that only gets worse every second.

I know why they are doing this. They want to hit me where it hurts, targeting both the Abnegation in me, and the Dauntless. This isn't the fear landscape, but they've targeted my fears. They created a situation where I can't do the one thing that matters most to me; protecting the people I love.

They want to create enough pain that I will manipulate the simulation in the simplest, easiest way, to protect my family. They want me to turn on the lights.

I slam my hands over my ears, trying to block out the pain of the people that matter most. I curl into a ball on the ground, and repeat over and over in my, _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real._

This helps me to remember why I am here, and I realize that by convincing myself that the screams aren't real, I will become more likely to manipulate the simulation. I have to convince myself that it _is_ real, that this is reality, and that I don't have the power to manipulate it. _This is real. This is real._

I wrap my arms around my knees even tighter, and begin to rock back and forth. _This is real. They are killing everyone that matters to me._ Tears begin to roll down my face. _Try to tell apart each scream. You can't. They are too real._ Tremors begin to rake my body. _You can't do anything to save them. _I heave in a sob. _This is not a simulation, and you are too week to save them._ My head begins to ache. And then it is over.

* * *

"We're sorry you had to experience that. It is for the good of everyone." Melissa says as soon as I open my eyes.

I blink a couple of times, trying to tell if this is another level of the simulation, and decide that it isn't when I see Max's angry face. He expected to catch me, but he didn't. I didn't manipulate the simulation. I won. _I won._ I repeat in my head, reinforcing it in my mind, just like I had to do in the simulation.

"We thank you for you're cooperation. You are free to go." Melissa says, her voice flat and free of her formerly smoothing voice. I like it much better.

I can feel Max's eyes on my back my entire way out. I have won, but I am not safe.

**Disclaimer- You're going to see this coming…..but…..I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy! Oh my goodness!**

**A/N I almost felt like I was writing a horror story there! Glad that's over with…..next chapters going to be SO FLUFFY! I promise. After this chapter, I owe it to ya. Thanks for reading! Review, review, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

When I get back to the apartment, Tobias is lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh my God! When you didn't come to dinner, I thought you were dead!" Tobias cries as he leaps of the bed and grabs me into his strong arms. "I thought you were dead." He repeats into my hair.

"I'm not. I'm right here. I will never leave you." I whisper into his chest, as I wrap my arms around him. _I will never leave you._

"It's like you're an expert in making me think you're dead." He laughs, but I can still hear the pain he was just going through in his voice.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry." I whisper. He begins to play with the bottom of my hair, but doesn't break his eye contact with me. "If it makes you feel better, I would never leave someone as handsome as you." I murmur.

"Mmmmm." He hums as he twists my hair around his fingers. I stare into his intense eyes, and notice the flecks of black in them. Before, his eyes intimidated me, now I see years of abuse and secrets, lying beneath his deep blue eyes.

"Or someone as funny as you." I continue. "Or someone as smart."

"Oh?" He asks.

"Or someone as sexy as you." I say with a smile.

"Is that so?" He whispers as he leans down to kiss me. I can feel his smile against my lips, but the kiss quickly becomes more passionate as our lips part.

As we kiss, I absentmindedly play with the hem of his shirt around the small of his back. Parts of my fingers touch his muscular back, and I imagine the tattoos further up his back.

I pull apart from him, but our faces remain inches from one another. I can feel the muscles in his chest contracting and relaxing with each breath, our bodies are pressed up against one another. "I love you, Tobias Eaton." I whisper.

"I love you too, Tris." He smiles, and leans back down. He scoops me into my arms, and I laugh, forgetting the events of the last two days in the warmth of his embrace.

He lies me down on the bed, and I get nervous for a moment, not knowing exactly what he wants to do. He flops over me, and onto his side of the bed, and I know that he isn't going to push me any farther than I want to go.

I flip onto his chest, so that I'm straddling him, and look into his eyes. "Tobias?" I ask.

"Tris?"

"Why are you so damn amazing?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in mock amazement.

"I didn't know amazing until I met you." He says, smiling an adorable lopsided grin. I think about the fact that our bodies are only two layers apart. Two layers.

"You are so freaking perfect." I mumble as I lean down to kiss him. This kiss is like fire. It consumes every inch of my body, making me want more, and quickly. When his hands touch the small of my back, I can feel the flames growing bigger. I don't only want more; I need more.

He kisses the side of my neck, and his hands lightly trace along my back, leaving a trail of tingling skin. This time I don't just play with the hem of his shirt; I pull it over his head, as he rises off the bed to meet my demands. I fling it to the side, glad to now only have one thin layer of fabric between us. I glance down at him muscular, toned chest, and smile.

"Like the view?" Tobias smirks.

"Yeah. A lot." I smile, before going back down for more.

* * *

When I wake up, Tobias is stroking little circles on my back. I snuggle closer to his chest, and run my fingers across his bare chest.

"Morning." Tobias grins.

"Morning, handsome." I smile back. I haven't felt this carefree and happy since our beautiful night on the net. I realize that that night was only a couple of days ago, but it feels like years ago.

My stomach lets out loud, attention seeking growl. "I am so hungry." I say, as if my stomach didn't just announce that, and remember that the last food I had was a dry sandwich with Jenn, when we were working.

"We should fix that." Tobias says, but he says it as if he has other things on his mind.

"I think we should fix that, like, _now_." I don't want to leave this bed, and Tobias's embrace, but I can feel the hollow in my stomach where food should be. Tobias doesn't respond, and I practically roll off of the bed and onto the carpeted ground. His arm, which was wrapped around my back, remains laid out across the bed, as if Tobias wants me to fit my body right back next to his. He gives me a pitiful face, nothing at all like the Tobias I know.

I raise my eyebrows at him, and he groans as he gets out of bed. I walk over to my dresser and throw on some clean clothes, as Tobias does the same. I don't take the time to put on my mascara and eyeliner, but do run a comb through my tangled hair.

With his slightly tousled hair and wrinkled shirt, Tobias looks incredibly disheveled as we walk out of the apartment, but his adorable grin remains on his face, and he still looks sexy. He always does. He takes his my hand into his, and we walk like that into the Pit, hand and hand. We smile at each other as we walk, and Tobias leans down to kiss my forehead. _In this moment, my life is as perfect as it is ever going to get, _I think. _And that's pretty damn perfect._

We move through the line quickly, and I grab a big waffle, two pieces of bacon, and a big cup of orange juice. I appreciate food so much more, coming from Abnegation.

The people we usually sit with aren't in the dining hall yet, so we sit at an empty table. I like it better this way, because Tobias and I can just enjoy each other, without everyone else there.

"This is perfect." I state, voicing my earlier thoughts. He squeezes my hand, which he is holding, and resting on his knee beneath the table.

"You are perfect." Tobias says. His words are cheesy, but they make me blush anyway.

We have a couple of minutes like this, eating, laughing, and occasionally kissing, before Uriah and Zeke slide into the seats across from us.

"This is disgusting." Zeke says after a minute, and motions at us.

"What?" I ask.

"The gooey eyes, the star struck faces. It's truly awful. What are you, Dauntless, or puppies?" Zeke says, the disgust evident in his voice. Zeke seriously needs a girlfriend to end his lonely, grumpy days.

"For real. You need to announce you're love to the world, and end all this adorable love crap." Uriah agrees.

"And how does one go about announcing love to the world? Should I inform the press?" Tobias says sarcastically.

"Why yes. That's exactly what you need to do. Inform the press, via a huge 'Four and Tris are Gettin' It On" party." Zeke says. At first I think he's kidding, but quickly realize he's being serious.

"Maybe a party isn't such a bad idea?" I look up at Tobias. He frowns, and then smiles a devilish grin.

"Yeah. Maybe it's not."

**Disclaimer- I am a 5'3, dirty blonde, eighth grader. Does that really sound like Veronica Roth? No. So, if I'm not Veronica Roth, than that means I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy. Capish? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews!**

I slipped into my new black dress, and looked in the mirror behind the bathroom door.

The girl in the mirror is not me. The girl in the mirror could not have ever been in Abnegation. She wears a knee length black dress that highlights her body in all the right places. He eyes, that may usually be plain, are highlighted with eyeliner and mascara, making them look large and stunning. Her lips are flaming red, which matches her red-hot heels. Her blonde hair is parted down the side, and frames her face. Just above the neckline of her shirt, you can see three ravens tracing her collarbone, and flying to her heart. The girl in the mirror is not beautiful. She is gorgeous.

I step out of bathroom, and into the apartment, where Tobias is waiting. The party isn't going to be in our apartment, because Zeke said, "If you two throw a party, it will go downhill faster than Jenn when she's drunk." So, Zeke is throwing the party, and since his apartment is relatively small, he's throwing it on the roof of the zip line building.

"You look…..amazing." Tobias breathes when he sees me. I blush and pull at the hem of my skirt. I'm not used to wearing such revealing clothes.

"Thanks." I smile and look at the ground. I don't want any attention for my clothes.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful in a long time," Tobias says, as he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I can feel my cheeks getting redder, as Tobias begins to kiss me. He hugs my body to him, and I know that he wants to _really _kiss, and I push him away.

He opens his mouth to protest, and I put my finger to his lips. "Ah, ah, ah. We're going to be late to our own party."

Tobias sighs, but he knows I'm right, and keeps his arm around my waist as we walk towards the door.

* * *

When I step out onto the roof, my breath is taken away, by the way Zeke has transformed the space. You can see the whole city in laid out in the distance, and even though all the lights will go out at midnight, it is gorgeous. Zeke has wrapped little twinkling lights around the entire edge of the roof, and they give the area a comfortable glow. There are outdoor couches spread all around the area, giving the area a laid back feel, and tall tables spread across the center of the roof. I notice tin buckets full of ice and beer placed sporadically around the area, and a table full of food in the center of the roof.

"This is amazing!" I gasp, when I notice Zeke standing in one of the corners.

He shrugs and says, "It looks pretty chill now, but this isn't a Erudite party. There will be not quiet talking. This is going to get pretty Dauntless, pretty quickly."

"Oh, I know that." I say, wanting to make it clear that I'm not a child, and I know what a Dauntless party is going to be like. "Where did you get all this?" I ask, motioning around the roof.

"We have parties up here all the time. Uriah and I just had to get the couches and stuff from downstairs. It only took a couple of minutes." Zeke shrugs again.

"Oh. Thank you." I say. I know that Zeke makes it out to be nothing, but it was really nice of him to do all of this. "Yeah, thanks. This is really cool." Tobias agrees. His hand is still comfortably draped across my waist.

"Hey. I put some sodas in the coolers, just for you, Tris." I turn my head to see Uriah coming up the steps, and pushing his way out of the tiny concrete room at the top of the steps. I try not to notice the double take he has, when he sees me. Once again, I pull at the hem of my skirt, and wonder if I will be doing this all night. Uriah darts his eyes away, and I hope Tobias didn't notice the way he looked at me.

"What makes you think that I don't want a beer?" I furrow my eyebrow, and frown at Uriah.

"Umm…" Uriah looks back and forth between Tobias and Zeke, looking for a male to help him out. His cheeks are still red.

"Well, _are_ you going to have a beer?" Zeke asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, actually. I am." I smirk, as I grab a beer from a bucket to my left. I actually wasn't planning on having one, the smell is enough to make me not want to drink, let alone seeing drunk girls acting stupid, but I'm not going to give Uriah the satisfaction of knowing that.

I twist the cap off as I fall into a cushioned couch. Zeke and Uriah watch me closely, to see if I am going to follow through.

_I've never had beer._

I bring it up closer to my face, and my nose turns up at the putrid smell.

_Nobody in Abnegation drinks beer._

I can feel the cold lip of the bottle against my skin.

_I've seen drunken Dauntless women staggering through the Pit, and it isn't pretty. I don't ever want to be like that._

My hand grips the perspiring bottle, and I can feel the liquid on my lip.

_I wonder what it will taste like_.

I take a gulp, and it burns as it slides down my throat. It doesn't burn in the good way, like when Tobias touches me, but in a bad way. The aftertaste it leaves in my mouth is unpleasant, and almost as bad as the drink itself.

I smile, even though it tastes like death, and take another gulp. I smirk at Uriah and Zeke, and Tobias starts laughing. He grabs himself a beer as he slides into the spot next to me, and kisses my cheek. "This, is why I love you." He whispers into my ear. His breath tickles my skin, in the best kind of way. I quickly forget the rancid taste in my mouth, as my cheeks grow red for the umpteenth time today.

Uriah and Zeke sit in the couch across from us, and each open up a beer. I notice Uriah averting his eyes from me, and wonder how long his embarrassment is going to last.

"So, who's coming tonight?" Tobias asks, before taking a gulp of his drink. He puts his hand on my thigh, and I put mine on top of his larger one. He gently massages my thigh with his thumb, rubbing it in slow circles across my skin. _So sexy._

"Most everyone. All the people from each of your years, and a couple of other people. Word travels quick among the fearless." Uriah shrugs. I wonder if that is a trademark of his family. Shrugging.

"When?" I ask, and hope my nervousness doesn't show in my voice.

"Any minute now. We'll here them coming." Zeke says, as he tosses a potato chip, from the table in front of our couch L, into his mouth. I want to ask him what he means when he says that we'll hear them coming, but don't ask. I don't want to sound stupid.

Instead, I stand up, and casually place my beer onto a table as I walk (Or maybe hobble. Heals are a hard thing to maneuver) over to the railing of the building, and stare across the skyline.

"I saw that!" Zeke shouts, talking about me 'casually' getting rid of my beer.

"Don't know what you're talking about!" I holler back, without turning my head.

As I stare across the skyline, I think about my family. I think about Caleb, somewhere in the Erudite compound. I can imagine him sitting at a desk reading a book, or eating in the cafeteria with his Erudite friends, talking about irrigation systems, or some other thing the Erudite talk about.

I think about my calm, beautiful mother, and my father. It isn't late yet, but I know that they are already in bed. I would be too, if I were still in Abnegation. I think about Caleb and my empty rooms, a constant reminder of their children that left. I wonder if they've gone into them at all, since we left. I wonder if the pain is too much. I think my mother would go in, but not my father. I wonder what my parents would say, if they could see me, in these clothes, now.

I can hear Tobias's deep laugh rumbling from his chest. I hear him say something, but I don't know what, before Zeke lets out a holler-laugh. Just hearing them so happy, makes me smile.

My hands grip the cool metal railing, and I gaze up at the full moon above me. _How beautiful. The Moon came out, just to celebrate Tobias and Tris._

Tobias.

Tris.

Tobias and Tris.

Tobias and Tris forever.

I smile. Then, I hear the rumbles.

**I know that in the book, the roof has a big hole in it and everything, but I sort of tweaked**** that a bit, because I thought it would be cool to have a rooftop party. Review!**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill….**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's that?" I turn on my heals and ask.

There is a rumbling, like nothing I've ever heard before, coming from the beneath us. It's loud, but it doesn't make me want to cover my ears or anything like that.

"The party guests." Zeke smirks.

I remember right after the choosing ceremony when the Dauntless had taken the stairs. We had run down whooping and hollering, our feet pounding onto the concrete steps, our voices echoing around the chamber.

I smile, and walk over to Tobias. He stands, and I grab his hand. "What've we gotten ourselves into?" I mumble to him, pressing my forehead into the side of his shoulder. "A Dauntless party." Tobias smiles, and I wonder how often he attends Dauntless parties.

I can begin to hear distinct shouts and hollers, and the echo of their feet pounding on the steps. I want to slink behind Tobias, but he squeezes my hand, and I stand firm.

"Did they run up the whole hundred floors?" I ask, to anyone who will answer.

"Naw. They probably got off at level eighty. This is just how we enter parties." Zeke says. Uriah takes a huge gulp of his beer.

Tobias and I stand, facing the doorway, while Uriah and Zeke remain lounging on the couch.

For a moment, the sound is the only thing I can hear. Then, the door bursts open, and at least seventy people come pouring into all edges of the roof. They whoop and holler as they enter, swarming around us. They grab beers and food, plopping onto couches, and leaning on railings. The smell of beer is already overwhelming.

"Do you know all these people?" I whisper to Tobias, standing on the tips of my toes to reach his ear. "No. But I know a lot of them." Tobias whispers back, leaning down to reach my ear.

I notice that the noise is dying down, that people are quieting. They aren't settling in, but consciously stopping their talking. I press my self to Tobias's side, not knowing what to expect next. He takes his hand out of mine, and drapes it across my shoulders and down to the small of my back.

"Welcome!' Zeke hollers, and I turn around to see him standing on a chair at the front of the roof, the city skyline shining behind his silhouette.

Except for a few murmurs, the sound stops all together, before Zeke tries again. "Welcome, to Four and Tris!" He hollers at the top of his lungs, raising both of his hands into the air.

People shout, clap, and stomp their feet, while raising their glasses into the air. People pound Tobias and me on the back, and yell things like, "Four and Tris!" Or, "Hell yeah, Four!" The sound is deafening.

Zeke waits for the cacophony of cheering to die down, before he speaks again. "We both know and love both of them, so lets raise or glasses to Four and Tris!"

All around us, people raise their glasses into the air. This time, they don't shout, but simply raise their hands, in celebration of us. Tobias raises the beer in his hand, and since I disposed of my beer, I put my hand on top of his, with his beer. I like that. It's like our unity, the way that we both hold this drink. He turns his head and kisses me. "I love you." He whispers. "Amen." I whisper back. Our heads our so close, and every word he whispers tickles my ear.

"I'm not going to hold you any longer! Let's party!" Zeke screams and jumps off the chair.

Someone turns the music up to a thumping base that vibrates beneath our feet and pumps into my ears. The music grows louder and less loud, but never quiet. It twist and turns, with tunes overlapping and meeting up again, growing silent before thumping back into action.

This party does not slowly increase in size and energy. It goes from silent, to deafening.

"Come on." Tobias says into my ear, not for intimacy, but because it's the only way I'll hear him. We walk over to a couch, where a woman and a man our locking lips. It is the only couch open.

"Oh, hey Tris." The woman turns away from her man, and I realize that it's Jenn. She wears a skin tight leather dress, that stops just beneath her butt, and dangerously high black heals, with spikes coming out of the heel. Her hair is curled around her face, and black eye shadow covers her eyelid.

"You look…hot my little apprentice!" She says, and then throws her head back and laughs. I wonder how she can get so drunk, so quickly. The man she's using as a chair eyes me, and Tobias quickly pulls me away to the railing, where we can perfectly see the lit up city in the distance.

"This is…intense." I say, and laugh a bit. I don't have to say it right into his ear, it's a bit quieter here.

He chuckles in the way that only he does, and says, "We don't have to stay any longer than you want to. No one will notice if we leave."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm having fun. It's exciting." I assure him.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Tobias smiles and leans in to kiss me. I do not protest, but embrace him with arms- lips- wide open.

We've only been kissing for a minute, before Will and Christina come over, with they're arms around each other's waists.

"Hey!" Christina shouts, and leans against the railing. I wonder if she's doing that to be comfortable, or for balance.

Tobias looks me in the eyes as we break apart, and I can sense his annoyance about our kiss being interrupted. "Hey." He grimaces.

"Now this, this, is a party!" Christina nods her head up and down as she talks, and sloshes her beer across her black shirt. She is definitely drunk.

"Tell Zeke that." I smile at her, feeling the need to be nice to her, like one is nice to a toddler. "I will. I will." She keeps nodding her head, as if I gave her a very serious recommendation, and wraps her arm around my shoulders.

Tobias doesn't say anything, and I realize how awkward this must be for him. He's watching one of his old initiates drunk off her ass, and everyone in my year is at a party with their old instructor. It has to be sort of weird for all of them.

"I wish." Christina sighs, and leans even more on my shoulder. "I wish that Will would treat me like Four, here, treats you." Christina sighs again, while motioning to Tobias. Will slinks back behind his girlfriend, and I feel bad for him. She's too drunk to realize that she's talking about her boyfriend in front of him.

"I mean, the way you too love each other!" Christina suddenly yells, and raises her beer up in the air, this time sloshing it onto he mini skirt. "It's just so," Christina gasps, "So cute!" She yells as if she's just said the most brilliant thing ever. "The lovey dovey eyes, the stolen kisses, the hand holding! I mean we," Christina jerks her thumb behind her at Will, "We _never _do that. Never!" Little tears begin to form in Christina's eyes. I guess getting drunk makes her Candor come out more than ever.

She stumbles around and jams her finger in Will's face. "Treat me more like Four treats Tris!" She yells, before she collapses into his arms and starts to sob. "Like Four!" She repeats, this time much quieter. Will looks furious, but he holds onto her anyway. He has to put up with a lot, with Christina as his girlfriend.

"I think it's time to get her to bed." I say, and usher Will, with Christina in tow, away.

"Poor Will." Tobias says, and looks slightly stricken, as if he's never seen a hysterical drunk sixteen year old. "Poor Will." I agree, and nod my head.

"I'm going to go change the music. Back in a sec." Tobias says.

"Okay _Four_." I say and laugh. Four sounds so strange for him, after knowing his real name. He laughs and disappears into the crowd.

I lean on the railing and admire the shining skyline for a minute.

"Tris." A voice says.

"That was quick," I say as I turn around, expecting to see Tobias. But I do not see Tobias. I see Uriah, looking like he's about to topple over.

"Uriah!" I exclaim, and help him to hold onto the railing, which he quickly turns over and throws up over the edge of. "Well, that was embarrassing." He frowns, and sways a bit, as he turns back around. He lets out a huge burp. "And so was that." He nods his head, and laughs.

I laugh, and motion around the party. "Thanks for this. It's great."

"You know what else is great? You! In that dress!" Uriah whispers, leaning in to the side of my face. I frown, as he leans back and looks at me, slowly moving his head up and down, his eyes growing wide.

"Uriah, you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk. Maybe it's time for you to go." I say, my tone warning. I don't want Tobias to come back, because if he hears what Uriah is saying, it won't end well. The way Uriah is looking me up and down is awful.

"Come with me!" Uriah shouts, and throws his head back in laughter. I purse my lips, before he jerks his head forward, and tilts his chin down. "No, but seriously, come with me." He says. I clench my fists at my side, to keep from slapping him.

The music changes and I know that Tobias will be back any minute.

"Uriah. You need to go. Now." My voice is more assertive this time. I don't want Uriah to have to suffer.

"Fine! Stiff! But you should know, you look so _sexy_ in that dress. Damn!" Uriah says, pointing at me. He stretches out the first part of sexy, but pulls short on the _y._ I hate it. I hate it so much. Every word stings.

He turns on his heals and stumbles straight into Tobias's chest.


	13. Chapter 13

"Did I just hear what I thought I did?" Tobias asked, his voice calm, yet terrifying.

Uriah stumbles backwards, his eyes wide with fear. "Man, I didn't mean it. I was just joking around." Uriah says, trying to play it off.

"Did you just say that my girlfriend was sexy?" Tobias asks, his voice just as calm. I notice his hands are curled into fists at his side, and I see his clenched jaw. People around us begin to back up as they notice the look on Tobias's face.

"I don't know. We were just having fun, Four." Uriah continues to try to play it off.

"Answer the God damn question! Did you. Just call. My girlfriend. Sexy?" Tobias growls. I gulp. This will not, cannot, end well. I warned Uriah.

"Yes. I was just kidding." Uriah stammers. I don't like the way he's trying to play it off, like treating me like an object is a joke. I didn't expect this from Uriah, but getting drunk does this sort of thing to you.

The wind on the rooftop suddenly feels a lot colder, and I wrap my shivering arms around myself. I press myself against the railing, trying to disappear from the entire scene.

"That….was a mistake." Tobias snarls, before stepping forward and slamming his fist into Uriah's face. I cringe, and Uriah cries out, clutching his split and bleeding lip. He falls back against the railing, his drunken body not being able to keep its balance.

Tobias does not stop there. He comes back in, leaning down, slamming his knee into Uriah's stomach. I fear, for a moment, that Uriah is going to throw up again. He does not, but his face turns a sickly purple.

As Tobias comes back in to hit the other side of Uriah's face, his arm muscles flex. Uriah tries to fend him off, but fails miserably.

"Stop! What the hell, man! He's drunk off his ass, Four! Fight a man who can fight back!" Zeke bursts through the crowd and tears Tobias off of Uriah.

Tobias pushes Zeke away, but doesn't go back to Uriah. He stands there, his shoulders squared and tall, and hisses, "I wouldn't call that," Tobias points his finger at the broken Uriah, "a man."

Zeke steps back, his hands in the air. "Do what you gotta do, but do it right," he warns.

Tobias looks towards the sky for a moment, before leaning down and grabbing Uriah's collar, and pulling him up off the ground, so that their faces are only inches apart.

"That was just a warning. If you ever talk about my girlfriend like that again, I will do so much worse than this. And you better remember that. Uriah." Tobias snarls, spitting out Uriah's name with disgust.

"I'm so sorry." Uriah whimpers. He's disgusting.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it. I will not forget this." Tobias hisses at Uriah, before unclenching his fist, that holds Uriah's shirt at the throat. Uriah falls to the ground, looking like a broken toy.

The tension on the roof is palpable as the crowd whispers and murmurs. Tobias turns on his heals and walks away, the crowd parting to make way for him.

I glare at Uriah, before slipping of my high heels and running after him. I can feel people's eyes on my back as I run through the path they just made for Tobias. I've had to do that far too much; feel peoples eyes on my back.

* * *

Tobias does not bother with the steps. He also does not bother with the elevator. He leaps down each flight of stairs, his feet thumping as he hits the platforms. His feet never touch the steps, and he moves incredibly fast, making his way down the levels in only seconds.

I race after him, but fall miserably behind. I cannot jump down the flights like he can, and my feet ache from standing in my heels for so long. I hold onto my heels as I run, but discard them after only a couple of levels, deciding that they are too uncomfortable to ever wear again, and I don't want to have to carry them any longer.

I take two steps at a time, but I'm still not even close to being fast enough. "Four!" I yell, my voice echoing around the hundred story chamber. He does not respond.

I realize around level eighty that Tobias may choose to jump down a hundred flights of stairs, but I do not need to do that. I walk the next landing, and out onto the dirty hallway. It is empty and deserted, a scar of a lives once lived, and press the down elevator button.

I wait for the elevator to come, and watch a spider crawl across the floor. It comes to my foot and pauses for a moment, before deciding that it is safe to cross over. It raises one spindly leg onto my foot, as if testing the waters, and when I don't do anything, he proceeds on. His legs tickle my feet as he slowly, gracefully, saunters across my foot. I don't bother to kill him; there is no need to.

The doors finally creek open, and I step onto the black and white the linoleum floor. I press my finger to the first floor button, and the doors creek shut. The elevator is eerie, as it quickly moves down the floors, moving much faster than I expected the ancient thing too.

The walls are made of mirrors, and I wonder if there was once carpeting in the elevator, to match the nice walls. I stare at my reflection across from me, and realize how little there is of Beatrice, Abnegation girl, left in me. My cheeks are fiery red from running down the steps, my hair wind blown from the rooftop wind. My red lipstick is faded, but my eyes are still outlined in black eyeliner and mascara. My tattoos are visible on both my shoulders, and my collarbone. Beatrice would never, _never_, look like this.

During initiation, I may have still had Beatrice making a lot of my decisions, but not anymore. Beatrice is still a part of what I am, but she isn't who I am anymore. I am Tris. Soon to be police officer. First place in Dauntless initiation. Girlfriend of Four. Divergent. These things aren't just what I am. They're who I am.

As soon as the doors are open enough, I slip out and into the dirty lobby of the building. The windows are covered in a fine layer of grime, and the room is almost pitch black, except for the light of the still-open elevator.

I use that light as my guide, as I run through the lobby, and out the door. My feet press against the cool floor, and it feels nice. It feels alive.

Outside, the wind nips at my dress, as I run the train tracks. I come just in time to see Tobias leaping onto the train, and I sprint to get to the tracks, before the train disappears. I grab onto the railing, and I strong arm pulls me in. Tobias.

I catch my breath for a second, and Tobias keeps his arm on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I wave him off, and he releases his hand from my shoulder. I look around the empty, lit up train, and sink onto the ground, using the wall as my support. As I sit, I can feel the cold wind, from the open train door, brush at my bare arms. He slides down the wall beside me, and puts his arm around my shoulder. Our knees are up, and our thighs are pressed together.

"Are you cold?" Tobias asks, and I know that he is ready to give me his jacket, but his voice is flat and lacks emotion.

"Not anymore." I say, but don't look at him. I don't know what to say. I don't know if he is angry at me, or at himself, or if he honestly doesn't care about what just happened.

We sit in silence for a moment, and I stare at the wall in front of me as the train jolts and bumps. Tobias keeps his arm firm around my shoulders, and I lean my head on him.

"I'm sorry." Tobias says, his voice quiet, but not a whisper. He is sure of his words. He always is.

"You shouldn't be. What Uriah was saying, was wrong." I assure him, and feel my fists clench at my side as anger boils up in me. "It was so wrong."

"What he was doing was wrong, but I shouldn't have beat him up the way that I did. You don't beat someone up who can't fight back." Tobias says, firmly shaking his head. "I feel like a piece of shit." He whispers, his voice barely audible over the rumble of the train.

"Tobias." I sit up and put my hands on his cheeks. "You are not a piece of shit. Uriah was an ass. He didn't just say the wrong things, he _kept_ saying the wrong things, when I told him to stop. He treated my like shit. He treated me like an object, the way that he looked at me." I can feel Tobias's body stiffen at my words, and I close my eyes. When I open them, Tobias is staring into my eyes, and I stare right back. "He got what he deserved." I promise Tobias, and mean it.

"I just," Tobias pauses, and I wonder if he is at a loss for words, or if he doesn't want to say what comes next. "I just want you to be mine." Tobias whispers, not in a possessive way, but in a loving way. He takes a deep breath. "I want to be the only person that says those things to you. I want to be the only person with the _right_ to say those things to you. I want you to be mine, and all mine, because I love you that much. And I want to be yours." Tobias's words are gentle, and kind. They are not forceful, but an expression of longing and love.

I feel tears brim at the edges of my eyes, his words are so beautiful. "Don't you see Tobias, I _am_ yours. I have only ever meant to be with you. I have only ever meant to _belong_ to you, in your heart. Tobias, I am yours in the way that you are mine. Whole-heartedly, and forever. I love you Tobias. And our love will always only belong to each other." My last words come out as a whisper.

Our kiss is passionate. It is gentle and it is deep. It is not fueled by fire, but purely by love. This kiss in not meant to consume, but only to create. This kiss is like no other kiss before. This kiss is pure. This kiss is ours, and ours alone.

**Disclaimer- As much as this pains me, I've never been to Comic-Con, so I'm not Veronica Roth. And if I'm not the lovely Veronica Roth, than I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Jenn is in a pissy mood, and Jenn gets cursey when she's mad…**

My combat boots crunch on the tiny black gravel that is spread across the roof. I walk up beside Jenn, who stares ahead, and doesn't look at me. For a minute I'm afraid that she's mad at me, but then I realize that she is just severely hung over.

She wears black sunglasses, even though the sky is overcast and grey, and I assume she is wearing them to hide her bloodshot eyes. Her hair is in sloppy, bumpy, ponytail, when I've only ever seen her with perfect hair. Her lips look unusually pale, and for a moment I think that she's sick, but then I realize that she's just missing her signature red lipstick. Her shirt is a tight, low cut black long sleeve thing that is wrinkly and bunched around her body. She wears black jeans that are looser than usual, but still tight.

She glances over at me and says, "God, Tris. I seriously need to give you a makeover." I glance down at my black jeans, and black tank top. I have on black mascara and a thin line of black eyeliner. My hair is in a loose braid down my back. As far as clothes go, it's almost the exact same outfit that she was wearing a couple of days ago.

I decide that it's best to leave her be, when she suddenly turns to me and says, "I mean, you'd think he'd want to be with me, right? I mean, I spent the whole night, _the whole night_, flirting with him, and either he's stupid, or he's just not interested in me, which makes _no sense. _Like, I'm okay, and he's hot, so we should just get together, right? Right?"

She doesn't pause. "Like, he flirts with me _all day_ and then as soon as I'm all ready for him, he decides to be a brick wall? What sort of game is that? _I_ play games! Guys don't play games with me! I'm Jenn! _The_ Jenn! Guys don't play with me; _I_ play with _them_! I mean, I was there _all night!_ All night! My boobs literally looked amazing. A. Maze. Ing. And ya know what I didn't do last night? Hook up with him!" Her last sentence is whining, and she bends her knees up and down.

She whirls back around, and stares ahead, as if her outburst never happened.

"Who, may I ask, is the man in question?" I ask, not wanting to give her advice without knowing who we're talking about.

"God, Tris! Were you even _listening_!" Jenn snaps. Her words are unnecessarily cruel, considering that she never once said this mystery mans name. I suppose that she just wants to vent, not get real advise, so I purse my lips and look straight ahead, just like her.

There is a moment of silence, before she speaks again. "You only need to learn one thing today. Men. Are. Fucking. Ass Holes. Class dismissed." Jenn turns on her heals, and walks away, leaving me standing there, waiting for the train, and not knowing what to do.

"What about the Factionless?" I holler at her.

She doesn't turn around. "I said, class fucking dismissed! I don't give a shit what the Factionless do!"

* * *

I storm down the steps, pissed at how Jenn treated me, and look out across the Pit. People are milling around, some of them just finishing breakfast, and others walking to work.

Apparently, a makeover is in my near future, so I decide not to go shopping. I'm not going to the control room to be with Tobias, because Uriah is also there, and I can't imagine the living hell that must be. Instead, I decide to go back to my apartment and cool off.

I walk through the Pit, going as unnoticed as possible. I don't know what people think of me, after the events of last night. The rumors could have been twisted and contorted to almost anything, by now. Uriah and I could have been making out, when Tobias found us, or Tobias might have so drunk that he decided to pick a fight with any old person. The possible rumors are virtually endless.

My feet catch on a small jut in the rock floor, and I fall forward. I let out a small yelp, and expect to hit the hard floor, when a strong hand catches me.

I look up to see Uriah staring down at me, his eyes slightly bloodshot, and his hair messy.

I shake my arm loose from him, and glare at him. He just stares back at me, looking forlorn and disappointed. "Tris." He says, his voice sad, yet hopeful.

"Don't talk to me." I snap, and turn to walk away.

"Tris! Just hear me out!" Uriah yells, touching the back of my elbow. I can feel people looking at us.

"Don't touch me!" I turn around and whisper/hiss at him, not wanting to attract a crowd.

"Just hear me out. Please." Uriah begs. His eyebrows are furrowed, and his words are weak.

"What! What could you possibly have to say to me? That you're sorry? Because sorry's not gonna cut it!" I growl at him, clenching my fists at my side. My anger from the night before boils up inside me, and I have the urge to slap Uriah, for what he said to me. Tobias has dealt with him, but I have not.

"I'm not sorry. What I said was true, but I shouldn't have said it." Uriah confesses, shaking his head as he does so. His words shock me, although they shouldn't. I should have expected him to say the wrong thing, once again.

"What do you want, Uriah? Because I'd really like to be done with this conversation, and with you." I sigh, releasing my anger. I shouldn't be mad at Uriah. He's not what I thought he was. He's so much less, and I can't expect him to do the right thing, ever.

"Just listen." Uriah says. "I just need a minute of you're time, and when I'm done, you can walk away from me forever, and that will be you're prerogative," Uriah pleas, holding his hands up, to keep me from interrupting him.

"Fine." I purse my lips, knowing that Uriah won't give up until he gets this out of his system.

"Tris, everything that I said to you last night was wrong. And I'm sorry that it hurt you so much, but it was true. You looked beautiful last night, and you look beautiful right now. Look, I know that you and Four love each other and all, but I just want you to know that you have options." I cross my arms, and look away for a second. His words hurt. I thought that he was my friend. I thought that I could trust him. "Four isn't the only person that likes you. I like you, and not just as a friend. I knew that I liked you the moment I saw you. Say the word, and I won't ever say anything to you again. Just know, you have options. And I'm one of them." Uriah says, and when he's done, he looks at me, his face calm and accepting.

"Goodbye, Uriah." I shake my head, turn around, and walk away.

**Disclaimer- I just bought this new dress, and I really like it, but I still don't have any rights to the Divergent Trilogy. Sucks, right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I LOVE YOU GUYS! **_**50**_** FOLLOWERS! YIPPEE! LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

"Tris? Are you okay?" Tobias asks as he takes off his shirt. I take the moment his shirt is off to admire his abs before he opens his drawer and puts on a raggedy sleeping shirt.

"Um, yeah." I lie as I face towards the wall and pull my own shirt over my shoulders and quickly pull on a shirt that I stole from Tobias's drawer. It falls just above my knees and hangs loosely around my small frame. I wiggle out of my jeans, still facing the wall, and don't put anything else on. I don't need to; Tobias's shirt covers enough of my body.

"Is that my shirt?" Tobias asks when I turn around. "No. I bought a shirt four times my size, because I thought it looked nice." I roll my eyes and climb into bed.

"No, but really, you seem kind of out of it." Tobias says as he climbs over me and pulls the comforter up. I slip my bare legs under it, and he lays it back over both of our legs.

"I'm just wondering, Jenn went on this whole rant this morning, about some mystery man who didn't sleep with her. Do you know anything about it?" I cover up the truth about Uriah by asking about Jenn, which I _do_ want to know about, even if it's not the thing causing my anxiety.

"Oh!" Tobias laughs and wraps his arm around me as we sit up in bed. "Zeke has a _huge_ crush on Jenn, and he's always 'flirting' with her, but then when she wants to sleep with him, Zeke always chickens out."

I lean my head on Tobias's shoulder. "I should have known. We should get them together, so Zeke stops being all grumpy." I suggest and smile at the idea of Zeke and Jenn together. They would be a cute couple.

"They'll get together eventually, everyone knows it." Tobias shrugs and my head moves up with his shoulder.

"Maybe Zeke doesn't want to just sleep with her. Maybe he wants, like, a _real_ relationship." I suggest, showing my rare girly side.

"I don't think so." Tobias looks skeptical. "I mean, Zeke hasn't been laid in a _long_ time."

"It's a hard life being Zeke." I mock sigh.

"A very hard life." Tobias agrees.

"I'm not tired." I say, not in a sensual way, but in a factual way. I turn my head, so that my chin is resting on Tobias's face and my lips are close to his cheeks.

"Let's go somewhere." Tobias suggests, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

"Where?" I ask, feeling slightly giddy.

"You'll see. There's something I need to tell you, and not here." Tobias whispers and turns to kiss me. I do not protest.

* * *

I press my body against the rock wall on the path that leads down into the chasm. I can feel the rock's coolness through my thin shirt.

Tobias leads me into the chasm, his hand laced in mine, just like it was the first time he took me here. He sits down on the same smooth rock that he did before, his back against the rock wall of the chasm.

He pulls me onto his lap and I look at him expectedly. I can feel the mist from the powerful river beneath us, spraying onto my ankles, and my bare legs pressed against Tobias's jeans.

"I lied to you." He finally says, wearing the look that he always does when his words are carefully chosen. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest, because as we speak, I am lying to him when he trusts me. I'm not going to tell him about Uriah.

"About what?" I ask. I'm not worried. I trust Tobias.

"Last time we were here, you asked me what my test results were." Tobias whispers. I can barely hear him over the roar of the river. "And I said they were Abnegation. That isn't entirely-"

I cut Tobias off, by putting my finger to his lips. "Shhh. I know. I knew then, and I know now." I whisper, my lips close to his ears. I know that he is Divergent. My face is close enough to his that I can feel the corners of his lips turn up.

"Tris." Tobias breathes.

"Tobias."

"I love you."

"I know. That's what makes life so wonderful. I love you, too." I smile.

Tobias gently puts my head to his chest. I can hear his rapidly beating heart through his chest. "Words can't express the way you make me feel. But hopefully my heart can." Tobias whispers, talking about the speed his heart is racing at. He strokes my hair, and I listen to his heart, a rhythmic, fast, thumping.

"You've saved me. This love has made my life here worth it." Tobias whispers. I am lost for a moment.

"What?" I ask, my voice quiet and gentle.

"Before you came, I was planning on going to be Factionless in search of- in search of someone." Tobias looks away, his voice thick with emotion.

"Who?"

"All in good time." Tobias says, and I don't push him. Who ever it was, Tobias will tell me when he feels ready.

"Tobias, I can't imagine a life without you." I smile, and put my hand to his cheek and look into his intense eyes. "I don't know how I went so long without you, and I am so happy that you stayed. You're my life now. You're my family, you're my best friend, and you're the only person that can make me feel the way that I do right now."

I press my lips to Tobias's, and wrap my arms around his neck. Tobias leans into me and I pull slightly back. "I think we should get a room," I whisper, pressing my forehead to his.

"I think that is a prime idea." Tobias grins, and I peck him on the cheek. I slide off of his lap and grab his hand.

We are halfway up the steps when Tobias grabs me, and shoves me up against the wall, his body covering mine.

"What the he-" Tobias puts his finger up to my lips and points up. I stand on the tips of my toes and can barely look over the edge of the Chasm, and out into the Pit, where my mother stands.


	16. Chapter 16

My mother grips the edge of the railing of the Chasm, ten feet to my left. She looks out across the water, and my body trembles, sandwiched between both the rock wall and Tobias, pushed into the shadows.

"And you're sure." She says, her voice just as angelic and calm as I remember it.

"Yes." A male voice says, but I can't see the person speaking.

"She manipulated the simulations?" My mother says, and I notice in a sliver of light that she is clenching the bars so tight that her knuckles are turning white.

"The videos have been destroyed." The man says.

"How is she not dead?" My mother asks, and I stiffen as I realize that they are talking about me.

"She….she _kept_ herself from manipulating the simulation when tested."

"That's not _possible!_ She may be Divergent, but in intense situations, no one can control their instincts." My mother protests.

"She is powerful." The man says.

"I underestimated her strength. She is more than I ever imagined. She may be the answer to all of our problems." My mother says. She turns around, so that I can only see her back.

"This information…this must be contained. We will tell the rest, but when the time is right. Until then, keep a careful watch on her. We cannot loose her, not when we are this close." My mother commands the man, and I wonder how much about my mother I don't know. Who are the other people? And what does any of this have to do with me?

I hear my mother's shoes click on the rock ground as she walks out of my vision, I assume, to the tunnel exit.

I barely hear her last words. "Keep an eye on her, but keep an even closer eye on Max. He's onto her, and she already has protection. She has Four. I will not loose my daughter." My mother instructs. I hear her footsteps fade into the distance.

The man walks over to the edge, and looks into the chasm. Tobias pushes me even further into the shadows, where the man can't see us, but I can't see him.

He stares down into the crashing water, for what feels like hours. Finally, he turns, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. He snaps back around, and looks both ways. Tobias presses his body against mine, and I can feel each and every one of his tensed muscles.

"I'm going fucking crazy." The man mutters, as he turns back around. His footsteps echo into around the empty Pit until he's gone.

Tobias keeps me against the wall for another minute after we stop hearing his footsteps.

Finally, he steps back, and I collapse onto the steps, a heap of swirling emotions.

I thought I knew my mother, but I don't. I don't know anything about her past, and I don't know who she is now. I've known her for all sixteen years of my life, but right now she feels more like a stranger than anything else. _Who is she?_

"Tris? Are you okay?" Tobias falls to his knees on the thin step next to me.

"I don't know." I say, my voice lacking any inflection.

I feel numb as Tobias scoops me into his arms and begins to walk up the steps. I press my head into his soft cotton shirt and try to analyze what just happened, but my brain has stopped working. I cannot form a coherent thought. _My Mother….my mother is….my mom…she's…._I don't know what she is.

I don't realize that I'm crying until Tobias lays me back in bed and pulls the covers around me. He kisses my forehead and then kisses me tenderly on the lips.

He gets into bed, and pulls my head up against him. I bury head in his shirt and choke back my sobs. I wrap my arms around him, and he holds me there as I rock back and forth. I don't like crying, and I don't like looking weak, but as my tears soak Tobias's shirt, I realize how much I've been holding back.

"Shhh. It's okay. We're going to figure this out, and we're going to make it through this together." Tobias soothes me, as he strokes my hair. I stay enveloped in his warmth, as my tears grow thinner, and I begin to relax. Tobias keeps his strong, loving arms around me as he kisses the top of my head.

"Sleep." He whispers into my ear. "And if you can't take it, just know that I'm next to you, and I love you."

**A/N Please review! You've read sixteen chapters, which is a lot, so just drop a review and let me know what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tobias's POV

I hold Tris's hand as we walk to breakfast. She has heavy bags under her eyes and the edges of her eyes are still slightly red from crying. She's pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, and she's wearing black jeans and a black V-neck shirt under a grey zip up sweatshirt.

She looks straight ahead as she walks, her head held up high, and I know that she is trying to mask her true emotions.

"Tris, whatever you're feeling, just know that I'm here for you, and I can't help you if you don't let me." I say to her quietly.

She looks up at me, her blue eyes glistening with emotion. "I know that you're here for me." She gulps. "But I also don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know what to think, or say, or do. Because I don't understand a single thing about the events of last night, other than the fact that I don't have any idea who my mother is, and everything I thought I knew about my life is crumbling around me."

I don't know how to respond to that. How can I? I can't even begin to understand how she must feel right now, and I'm not going to try to. I'm going to be there when she's crying, when she needs to talk about it, and when she needs to pretend it never happened. Whatever she needs, I'll be there for her.

"I can't imagine what this must be like for you, and I'm not going to pretend like I do. But, while none of this may make sense right now, we're going to figure this out together." I whisper to her, turning my body and taking both of her hands into mine.

"Thank you." She murmurs and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me.

My heart starts pounding, like it always does when our lips are pressed together and I put my hands to the small of her back. I hold her body close to mine, and she puts her soft hands around my neck. The hallway disappears around me in our kiss. Time stops, and nothing matters except for her.

"Get a room!" I turn to see Shauna sauntering down the hallway. She pushes past us, and I move to make way for her, while still holding Tris.

"So frickin' gross." She mutters as she passes us.

"We need to work on getting her a boyfriend. All these lonely people are so grumpy!" Tris smiles, and she looks a little less tense.

"Agreed." I smile and take her small hand back into mine. As we continue down the hallway, I can see the corners of Tris's mouth are turned up, and her blue eyes look almost happy.

* * *

Tris's POV

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I turn into a crazy psycho bitch when I'm hungover." Jenn smiles hopefully at me as I sit down.

"But, you're like that all the time?" Shauna teases as she spreads a thick layer of butter on her toast.

"Haha. You're like, _so funny_." Jenn deadpans. Shauna shrugs and says, "I know, I know. Hold you're applause" She holds her hands up, as if she's acting humble. She then reaches across the table and breaks a piece of Tobias's chocolate muffin off and pops it in her mouth. Tobias frowns, and she grins.

"It's totally fine." I smile at Jenn as I steal a chunk of Tobias's chocolate muffin. He swats my hand away, but smiles as he does so.

"Christiana slides into the seat across from me, her plate heavily laden with breakfast food. "Howdy." She says, and reaches diagonal to me to take a piece of Tobias's muffin.

"Jesus! Why don't you people just get your own muffins!" Tobias throws his hands up in defeat. Jenn reaches across the table and takes a piece of his muffin. She smirks.

"Do you know how many carbs are in a chocolate muffin? A lot." She smiles and pops it into her mouth.

"I'm outnumbered. Where are other men when I need them?" Tobias complains. He takes the rest of his muffin and finishes it in two bites.

"Boo! I was gonna have another piece!" Christina pouts. "Then again, maybe not." Christina leans back and pats her flat stomach.

"I can't take this, too many women." Tobias shakes his head and grimaces. "I'm going to the control room." Tobias stands up and leans down to kiss me on the cheek. He lingers, his lips by my ear. "I'll be there, if you need me." He whispers, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"Okay." I turn so that my lips briefly meet his. "Love you."

"Love you too." Tobias stands up all the way, and takes his tray as he walks away.

"You're life is like, so cute." Jenn says, and the other women nod in agreement. _If only you knew the truth._

"I wish Will would treat me like Four treats you." Christina agrees with Jenn.

"I know you do. We _all_ know you wish Will was Four." I start cracking up at Christina's words, remembering her at the party.

"What are you talking about?" Christina furrows her head and stares back and forth between me and the other women, who all burst out laughing.

"It doesn't matter. Just lay off the drinks next time." I shake my head and smile. She frowns.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Christina says, and I wonder if she remembers anything from the party.

"All right. I'm done. It's the weekend, and I'm taking Tris shopping. Who's in for a good ole' fashioned makeover?" Jenn says as she stand up, enlightening me on plans that I didn't know existed.

"Oooo fun! I've been waiting for someone to fix Tris." Christina takes a huge gulp of her orange juice, finishing the bottle.

"Woah! There is nothing wrong with my clothes! And I did not agree to this!" I protest, but I know that my efforts will go unrewarded and that I need to do something to get my mind off of everything.

"Honey." Jenn leans across the table. "You're wearing a black shirt, and a grey hoodie. Either you don't know what fashion is, or you got dressed in the dark. I don't want to be seen working with" Jenn motions at me, her voice patronizing. "That."


	18. Chapter 18

"See, here's the thing. You have this awesome body, but you're also _really_ small, and you're boobs are like, nonexistent, so we have to find you things that don't make you look like a six year old." Jenn explains. I glance down at my chest and pretend not to be offended.

I have some cleavage. Sort of.

"So." Jenn claps her hands together and addresses the entire entourage. "Today we are going to find Tris clothes that make her look classy, hot, and adult. Shauna, work on getting Tris some jeans and then go look at shoes. Christina, your in charge of shirts and jackets. When you've got enough stuff, we'll all come together and try it all on. After we fix the basics of fashion, we'll all move on to makeup, hair, and accessories." Jenn lays out the game plan.

"Now go! We've got lots of work ahead of us!" Jenn ushers Christina and Shauna away, and they break apart to different sections of the massive store. I can already see Christina squealing at one thing or another.

She turns to me, and I fight the urge to slouch over. "We," she motions at the two of us, "Are going to work on skirts and dresses.

"The dress you wore at the party was acceptable, but you need to work on accessorizing to make yourself look older. You've got a small build, so things can easily look little-kidish on you." Jenn explains as she leads me to the dress and skirt section of the store. I nod my head and try to keep up with her.

In Abnegation, like most things, caring about clothes was considered selfish. We all wore the same grey outfit, and I never had to worry about fashion. The whole concept of fashion is new to me.

"Okay, this is going to look awesome on you, especially with your legs." Jenn holds up a leather a-line skirt that would fall just above my knees. "If you tuck this in with a scoop neck long sleeve, it would be great for a date or something." Jenn explains, and I feel like a student being taught by a teacher.

Jenn moves through the racks, holding out pieces to my body, before either adding them to the ever-growing pile in my arms, or putting them back. She never gives me something to try on without explaining exactly what to wear with it, why it will look good, and when to wear it.

"I think this would look cool, for like a party or something." I say, holding out a dress, picking something on my own for the first time. It is a knee length, semi-tight dress that's black, except for abstract strips of red that resemble lava.

"That," Jenn pauses, "will look hot. And the red will distract from your lack of curves. I'm not usually a fan of color, but you've chosen well, young won ton." Jenn smiles in acceptance of my choice.

"Won ton?" I laugh at her word choice as I add the dress to the stack.

"Yes, won ton." Jenn shrugs and smiles at her own words.

"I think that if I there is another dress added to this stack, my arms are going to break." I pipe up a moment later after Jenn adds another dress to the stack.

She eyes the pile in my arms that reaches just above my chin and nods. "Okay."

"Ladies! Dressing room!" Jenn shouts across the racks to Shauna and Christina and gets glances from some other shoppers. I admire her brash confidence, in being able to draw such attention to herself in such a huge store.

* * *

"Look through your piles. If there are any knee high boots there," Jenn motions to Shauna's pile of shoe boxes, "go ahead and get rid of them. They won't work for her small frame. Also, if you happened to pick up scarves or chunky heals, those won't work either. Knee length coats, deep V-necks, or low wasted jeans all have to go." Jenn instructs, while Christina and Shauna comb through their piles and discard things that won't work. I hadn't realize there were so many things I can't wear.

I didn't realize fashion had _rules._

Jenn takes the next ten minutes to comb and sort through the things Christina and Shauna picked, occasionally calling something cute, or tossing it over her shoulder in disgust. I stand by nervously, not knowing what my future of clothing holds.

"K. So, these things we're getting." Jenn motions to one pile on the dressing room floor, stacked high with jeans, shirts, and dresses. "And she'll try these things on." She motions to the other much larger pile. "And _those_ things," She points with her thumbs to the pile behind her, "Should be thrown into the depths of hell to be destroyed by redhead demons who lack vital things, such as souls." Jenn says, her voice perfectly cheery.

"This first. This would be perfect for a date with Four." Jenn hands me a stack of neatly folded clothes, topped with a pair of black leather pumps.

I step behind the curtain and quickly put on the outfit, that consists of a knee length silk dress that has sheer lace from just above the cleavage and through the sleeves, black tights, black pumps that zip up the back, and a leather jacket. I appreciate that Jenn hasn't picked anything especially racey out for me.

"I like it. The dress looks good, and it highlights her little baby curves, but I don't like the jacket." Christiana says, and I try to ignore her jab at my body shape. Jenn nods her head and says, "I agree. The jacket is too punk for the look, but I do like it. It'll go better with another outfit."

We move through the pile of clothes like that, me trying on outfits and them critiquing, until I have an outfit for every possible situation, from parties to work to dates to sleeping.

Accessory shopping goes by quickly without the burden of trying things on. Jenn picks me out necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, and belts for every occasion. She shows me how to put my makeup on properly, saying that before my makeup looked like I "did it while trying to fend off a rabid bear that hadn't eaten in years."

When we finally check out, my new wardrobe fills up six of the stores largest bags and takes all four of us to carry back to my apartment.

In the midst of it all, I almost forget about how tired I am, Uriah proclaiming his unwarranted love, and my mother.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here it is. Fluff. As promised. It's a bit (really) OC, but I'm also trying to get Tris to evolve more as a character and be a bit bolder. She's not just the Tris from the book anymore, I'm kind of putting my twist on her, letting her evolve in the situation I put her in.**

"Do you want anything to drink?" Tobias asks as he plops onto the couch and takes a gulp of his beer.

"Nah. I'm good." I smile as I come over to the couch and sit down next to Tobias, spreading my mostly bare legs across his lap.

"Mmmm. I don't know how I lived so long without this." I say as I take a small bite of rich chocolate cake off the dainty plate it sits on.

"I don't know how I lived so long without you." Tobias says cheesily.

"Just for that, you get a kiss, _and_ a bite of chocolate cake." I say as I lean over to lightly kiss him.

"Eh, just the cake will do." Tobias teases.

"Wow. Okay. Game over. You just lost both the kiss and the cake." I lean back, and wag my finger in the air.

"What? No fair!" Tobias protests. I put the cake on the coffee table and push it to the edge, out of his reach.

"Maybe you should have thought of that." I shake my head back and forth and Tobias slumps his shoulders.

"All I want is a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend." Tobias sighs and wraps his arm around my waist. He tugs, and I slide my legs forward, and so that I'm sitting on his lap. My back rests against his muscular arms.

"Well, if you insist." I shrug, but can't suppress my smile as I move in to kiss Tobias.

Tobias casts his drink to the side with a clink, so that he can put both of his arms all the way around me.

"How was the control room, with Uriah and everything?" I ask when we finally break away, knowing that I'm treading on thin ice, but having to know.

"It's tense, but we work on separate sides, so it's not too bad." Tobias shrugs.

"I'm glad. Any news about who the mystery man from last night may be?" I look at him hopefully.

"Nope. No idea. But we'll figure it out. I promise." Tobias says. I want to believe him, but it's hard. It could be virtually any man in the entire Dauntless compound and we can't very well ask around about it.

"I know we'll figure it out _eventually_, but I want to know _now_." I mimic an impatient toddler, and Tobias laughs. It's the only thing I can do to make humor of the situation, so that it doesn't become grim.

"How was shopping?" Tobias asks, and I lean against his chest.

"Exhausting. I didn't know there was so much wrong with what I wear." I laugh and twirl the bottom of Tobias's shirt around my finger.

"You'll look beautiful in anything." Tobias whispers into my ear, and I blush.

"You'll especially love this _one_ dress." I tease.

"Oh?" Tobias whispers, and I tighten my hold on the hem of his shirt, so that it is taut around his muscular chest.

"Yeah. It's like a dress, only it's missing like, 80% of the fabric. It's really chic." I raise my eyebrows, and Tobias lets out a big laugh.

"I think I'd like that dress." He smiles, and I turn my body so that I'm straddling his legs, my body facing his. I feel daring, Dauntless.

"It's a shame I'm not going to wear it tonight." I shrug my shoulders, making my message clear.

"We'll see." Tobias laughs and clasps his hands around my neck while looking into my eyes.

"I think, that maybe, if you got you're shirt off, it would help." I whisper.

"Well in that case…." Tobias crosses his arms and pulls his shirt over his shoulders. He casts it to the side, and I admire his perfectly toned abs.

"Much better." I purr and take his face into my hands. I can feel his slight stubble. "Much, much better." I lean in to kiss him and feel his body pressed up against mine, my thighs against his.

"Agreed." Tobias says, his lips only inches from mine. Despite the fact that he's had a couple of gulps of beer, his breath is still minty fresh.

"God, I love you." I shake my head, unable to fathom how I can love one being so much.

"I love you with all of my being." He softly brushes a hair out of my face.

I kiss him again, and this time, I don't stop.


	20. Chapter 20

"How do I look?" I turn around, wearing one of my new outfits. "Jenn said this would be cute for hanging out on the weekend?" I'm wearing tight grey jeans, a fitted peplum shirt with half sleeves, and my black combat boots.

"You look beautiful." Tobias, who wears jeans and black t, pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead. "You would look beautiful in a potato sack."

"Jenn would beg to differ." I laugh as I pull away. "I'll only be a second." I say as I walk over to the dresser.

I quickly apply some light mascara and a thin line of black eyeliner, using the mirror above the dresser as my guide. I run a comb through my hair, and pull it up into a sloppy bun. I look through my jewelry box, and pick gold hoop earrings for my first piercing, and small gold studs for the one higher up in my ear. I tug on my earlobe, so that the whole gets bigger, and slip my earrings on.

"Too much?" I ask as I turn around, straightening the bottom of my shirt.

"No, you look really cute." Tobias opens the door for me and I walk out. He locks the door behind him and puts his arm around me.

"Thanks. We gotta hurry, or they're gonna leave without us." I say as glance at Tobias's wristwatch.

* * *

"Team captains are going to be Tris and Four." Jenn grins slyly.

I look up at Tobias, and he raises his eyebrows. He leans down as if he's going to kiss me, but instead whispers in my ear, "You're going down, Prior."

I pull him into my arms and stand on my tiptoes to reach his ears. "We'll see, afraid of heights." I give him a light slap on the cheek and grin, "Love ya." I walk over to the left of Jenn, grabbing a paint gun from her hands as I do so. Tobias walks to the other side of Jenn, also taking a gun.

"Ladies first." Jenn looks towards me for first pick.

"Jenn." I laugh, wanting her, being a bad ass and all, on my team.

"You've picked well." Jenn smirks and steps a step closer to me, but continues to mediate. "Your turn, Four."

"Zeke." Tobias says. Zeke and Uriah both came today, for God knows what reason. The group has been sort of split down the center since the fight, and Zeke and Uriah don't sit with us in the dining hall anymore.

"Christina."

"Lynn."

"Shauna."

"Marlene."

"Will."

"Eleanor."

"Caiden."

"Sam." Four picks of the two remaining people.

"Uriah, you'll be the extra on our team." Jenn motions towards my team, and Uriah walks over. He looks at me, and I look away.

"If you don't already have one, grab your gun and vest on the way out." Jenn instructs, as I lead my team out of the Pit and towards the trains.

* * *

Uriah's POV

"My team, take the first cabin!" Tris shouts when the tracks start to vibrate with the coming train. "We're hiding our flag first!"

The train comes, and I take a running start on the black surface to leap onto the train. The rest of the team follows, Tris leaping on last.

She's strong, but not strong enough, and when she jumps she hangs on the door for a second. I grab her upper arm and pull her up. She looks up at me and quickly shakes her arm loose when she realizes it's me. She walks to the other side of the train, and for the thousandth time, I regret what I said to her.

"Alright! So, we're going to the abandoned part of town. We've got about a square mile of land to work with, so any ideas about where to hide our flag?" Tris asks as the team gathers around her. She holds one of the straps from the ceiling for support on the jerky train.

"We could put it out in the open. Like, hiding it in plain sight?" A redhead boy, who I recognize from Zeke's year, suggests.

Tris shakes her head. "That would work if we had more space. But we've only got a square mile."

"Lets put it on the island." Christina suggests, talking about a small lake on our half of the mile. "It's got lots of coverage, and they can't sneak up on us."

Tris nods and says, "That's good. Will, Caiden, Uriah and Christian, you'll guard the island. Jenn, Shauna and myself will work on finding their flag. Try you're best not to shoot unless you have too. We don't want to give our position away. Christina, climb a tree on the island and act as a lookout." Tris directs my half of the team.

I try to ignore how cute she looks in the baggy black t-shirt she's wearing over her outfit when I speak. "Umm, I think that I should come and try to find the flag. I know the other team well, and the terrain." I muster up. Tris glares at me and opens her mouth to say something, when Jenn stops her. "He's right. He should come with us, and Shauna should stay." I silently thank Jenn.

"Fine." Tris spits out, still glaring at me.

She launches into more instructions and advise, and I stare out the window, half listening to her angelic voice, and half watching the city pass by in a blur.

My mind wanders to when I told Tris everything, and the way she walked away. She didn't look back, and she still hasn't.


	21. Chapter 21

Tobias's POV

"Tris's team is going to have their eyes open for people, not the flag, because where there are people, there's a flag. And that why no one is going to be guarding our flag." I say to my small group of carefully chosen people.

"But that's ridiculous! What if they just stumble upon it! We loose, and we didn't even get to put up a fight!" Marlene protests. Lynn nods in agreement next to her.

"It's a risk, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." I say, my tone ending any further discussion on the topic. Marlene purses her lips, but doesn't say another word.

"We're going to split up. If one person is caught, I don't want the whole team going down." I instruct. "Lynn and Marlene, Zeke and I, and Sam and Eleanor."

"Where's the flag actually going to be?" Eleanor, a girl a year younger than me asks.

"You know where the old fair grounds are?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's a good place!" She interrupts before I finish.

"Yeah, no. That's way too obvious." She droops her shoulders. "There's this bookstore on Empire. It's called Empire Books, and it's going to be in there." I explain.

I pull them in closer and explain our strategy quietly. They nod vigorously, and I am happy to have a team to try my plan on.

"Just remember, these teams are small, so only shoot if you absolutely have to. And if all goes as planned, we'll beat my girlfriend!" I say cheerily when I'm done explaining.

I wander to the window and watch the city pass in a blur. I think about Tris, and Uriah being on her team. I hope that her team works, despite her huge disability.

I think about the first time we ever played capture the flag and climbed up the Ferris wheel. That was the night I decided that Tris was worth it to love, even if it meant that I could loose all my credibility if people found out too soon. That was the night I decided to stay, and the night that I decided that I would love Tris with all of my being, for all of my days.

* * *

Tris's POV

"It's six. The game has officially begun." Jenn says, glancing down at the gold watch on her wrist.

I nod, and with two fingers, motion for my small team to follow me. I look across the water, and don't see anyone on the shore, or the small rowboat they took over. _Good. _

We quickly move out of the overgrown park the lake resides in and into the city.

The buildings here are built close together and are only a couple of stories together. The signs on the buildings are rusted and covered in ivy, but I can tell that they are in another language, one that I don't recognize. They are made up of symbols, rather than letters, but I have no idea what any of them say.

I feel too exposed walking through the street and decide that when I see a store that isn't boarded up, that we're going to go into it.

When I walk up to the door and pull on it, it comes off in my hands. Uriah catches it behind me, before it can clatter to the ground. He gently lays it on its side, and I try not to acknowledge him as I move into the room.

The room is dimly lit, and a fine layer of grime covers everything. The store shelves are empty and dusty, and as I move through the long room in search of the staircase, I walk through spider web after spider web.

"Holy shit!" I let out a small yelp, as I stare at tiny toy cat sitting on one shelf. One of its paws is waving back and forth in the air, and the other rests on a little tablet, that says something I can't read.

"What?" Uriah is at my side, and I walk away. "It doesn't have to be like this!" He says quietly, once my back is turned. I don't reply.

"Found it!" Jenn whispers, and I turn to see her opening a rusty door that leads to a stairwell. I nod, and she waits for me to move up before she follows.

It takes only three flights to get to the top, and the light burns my eyes for a second. I look around me, but I can't see far in any direction.

"We're going to jump the buildings." I instruct, pointing my gun in the right direction.

As if to teach them how, I take a running jump, and leap off the building. My veins surge with adrenaline, and for a moment I am flying, before my feet slam onto the roof of the next building. I smile and keep walking, without looking back. I know that they will follow.

We jump from building to building, until the strange signs appear less often, and eventually all return to English.

"Get down!" Jenn suddenly whisper yells, and without questioning her, I fall to the ground. My gun jabs into my stomach as I army crawl to the edge of roof and look down beneath me, where Lynn and Marlene casually turn the corner.

I point Jenn and mouth, "Marlene." She nods, and positions her gun.

I quietly pull my gun out from beneath me, and rest it on the edge of the roof. I look into the scope, and keep it pointed at Lynn. I trail her as she walks, but wait until she has passed us to shoot her in the back.

The paint splats her back hot pink, and she curses, while throwing her gun onto the ground. Her voice echoes around the empty city. Marlene is already crouched behind a rusty old car, her gun peaking out from above the hood.

She peaks from behind the car, her eyes scanning the ground, and I know that she doesn't know our position.

She suddenly stands all the way up and walks out into the open, her hands in the air. She drops her gun to the ground, and the clatter of it hitting the ground echoes around the deserted street.

"I surrender." She yells, and Jenn puts her finger on the trigger. I grab her hand and shake my head at her.

Shauna would never just surrender. There have to be more. A minute passes in intense silence, and I get into the crouching position, before I give Jenn the okay to shoot.

She aims, and pulls the trigger with a pop. Instantly, Shauna has a bright red splotch covering her chest. She stomps her foot, and screams, "Goddamn it!"

Almost simultaneously to Jenn pulling the trigger, Sam and Eleanor pop out from behind a corner. I stand to shoot, not being able to get a good angle from my position. My heart surges in my chest at the excitement, despite the fact that I was expecting backup.

Jenn fires and hits Sam, who throws his gun to the ground and screams, just like Lynn and Shauna did.

Eleanor spins around and fires at the roof, hitting Jenn, who was loading another paintball after hitting Sam.

Uriah takes her out, and Eleanor groans loudly, throwing her gun at a trashcan, denting its silver surface.

Jenn plops onto the ground and lies down, staring at the clouds. "I really wanted to make it out of this game." She sighs, and I laugh.

"No worries. We're going to win." I smile, as I take a running leap onto the next building.

"How are you so sure?" Uriah asks, when he lands next to me.

I walk over to the door, and tug on it. It opens with a loud creak. "The screaming and cursing when they were shot was a signal for help." I explain, as I trot down the dusty steps, trying to put off my hatred for Uriah, in the name of bragging rights. "See, when they cursed, it was a signal for help. And now they've only got two people left, and no one guarding their flag." I smile, as the door at the bottom of the stairs opens.

"How do you know no one is guarding their flag?" Uriah asks, walking in the door behind me.

"Four would never give himself the job of guarding, and from what we saw, they're working in pairs of two. So, just Four and Zeke are left, and they're out looking for our flag. I'm guessing that's their plan; to not have the flag guarded at all." I answer his question, as I kick out the front door. It falls to the ground with a bang, but I don't care. If Four and Zeke were coming here, they would have already arrived.

"But we still have to find their flag." Uriah tells me, as if I didn't already know that.

"No dumb shit. I know where their flag is." I shake my head as I walk out onto the road, no longer afraid to walk in the open. This is no longer a matter of finding the flag, its now a race against time, to get to their flag, before Tobias gets to ours.


	22. Chapter 22

Tobias's POV

"Well this is inconvenient." I say, pulling my shirt off and laying it on the ground.

"Man! What the hell are you doing?" Zeke slinks back, and holds his gun up in front of him as if it will protect him.

"The flag. It's on the island." I say as I pull my shoes and socks off.

"Oh. That is inconvenient." Zeke sighs, and pulls his shirt over his shoulders.

Tris's POV

"It's this bookstore Four told me about once. He went there when he had just become Dauntless, and he found all these old books. He likes to go there sometimes and page through them, even if they don't really make much sense." I explain as we turn a corner.

I look at Uriah expecting him to reply, but he doesn't. He only stares at me.

"I think we should talk." Uriah grimaces.

"I think that breaks our agreement." I say, irritated that he's bringing this up when we're so close to the flag.

"I think our agreement is shit. I miss you." Uriah confesses.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that. Anyway, what happened to you and Marlene?" I say, my voice flat and unemotional. I don't need this right now. I don't need this ever. Uriah's words are empty and worthless, yet they no longer surprise me.

"I was trying to make you jealous. We never did anything. I love you." Uriah states.

"I don't love you. We've covered this. I love Four. Not you. So get over it. Get over _me._" I say, not slowing down my swift pace, even when he does.

"I can't." Uriah whispers. Maybe another girl would feel bad for him, but I don't. He has no right no say these things to me, and he's stupid for liking someone already in a serious relationship.

"What makes you think you have any right to say these things to me? To intrude on my happy life with Four?" I spin on my heals, and let out my anger. "To cause me all this pain, when I've already got this _amazing_ thing going for me? If you really love me, you'll be a man and suck it up! _Deal_ with it! I. Don't. Love. You. And I never will! I don't know how I can make it any clearer!" I shout, moving my hands around as I speak.

Uriah does not interrupt me. He looks at me, his eyes sad and hurt. "Do you know what Four would do if I told him the things you've said to me?" I yell, moving closer to him, and yelling in his face.

"Uriah, you're not the only person hurt by your unwarranted proclamations of love." I shake my head, my voice quieter this time. "I thought you were my friend, and that you were there for me in the way that I wanted you to be. You lied to me, and you betrayed me. And that hurts. Because you didn't just tell me that you loved me, you told me that our relationship wasn't enough. And it's not okay. It won't be for a long time." My last words are whispers, my voice dripping with emotion.

"Tris." Uriah whispers, and brings his hand up to my cheek as if he's going to touch it, but doesn't.

"Don't. Just don't." I shake my head and begin to turn away, when Uriah wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him.

He presses his lips to mine. His body. Pressed against mine. His lips, soft against mine.

I shriek, and shove him off of me. I slap him as hard as I can, my fingers leaving a red mark on his face.

"What the hell! Did I not just make myself clear?" I scream as I back away from him.

"Tris! I'm so sorry...I don't know what I'm doing." Uriah stammers and takes a step towards me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU _ARE_ ANYMORE!" I scream, and realize that tears are streaming down my face.

I turn away from him, prepared to run and get the flag, prepared for the game to be over.

I run. I run away from Uriah, and away from my problems. But you can only run for so long.

My tears blur my vision, but not enough that I can't see Four and Zeke, sopping wet, standing at the end of the street.

I see them, and I see their faces, and I can't take it. I scream.

I turn the corner right before them, running to no particular place, only away. I leap over fallen street lamps and potholes, rubble and fallen street signs.

I run, and I don't stop.


	23. Chapter 23

Tobias's POV

"I'm just going to start, by saying that I'm not mad, and I trust you, so all I want to know is what just happened back there. The truth, I mean." I tentatively stand a couple of feet away from Tris, on the rooftop of the building she ran away to.

Tris lifts her head up from her knees, and her face is streaked with grey, a mix of makeup and tears. Her back is pressed up against a wall on the roof, and her arms are wrapped around her knees on the ground. "He kissed me." She says bluntly. I clench my fists at my side, as anger boils up inside of me.

"I was afraid that was the case." I shake my head, and try to keep my mind from wondering to the worst scenarios.

I expect Tris to explain, to say anything, but she remains silent. "Tris, I need you to tell me what's going on. You can't leave me in the dark like this." I lean against a red brick wall across from her, only a couple of feet away, and cross my arms.

"The morning after the party Uriah told me he loved me." I let in a sharp gasp, and Tris continues, looking ashamed and sad at the same time. "He told me that I had options." She puts quotation marks around 'options' with her fingers, and as she speaks I can hear the lump in her throat.

I stare at the wall above her head, glaring at it, to keep from glaring at her.

"But, Tobias, I don't _want_ options." Tris scrambles to stand up. She walks towards me, and holds her hand out to touch my cheek. I look away, and she drops her hand. "You're all I want. You have to believe me." She whispers.

I take a deep breath, and look back at her. I try to keep my face calm, so I don't show all the emotions swirling inside of me. "What was that back there? The kiss." I spit out.

"He said he loved me, again, and that he missed me. I told him that I love you, and would never love him. I told him that he had no place to say the things he was, and that he had hurt me. That he had betrayed me. And then he kissed me." Tris slowly blinks, and I notice that he fists are clenched at her side.

"And then what?" I ask, my voice still flat.

"What do you mean, 'and then what'?" Tris asks, tears still streaming down her pale face.

"What happened next? He kissed you and then…" I say, my body tense with exasperation.

"I slapped him and yelled at him, and ran. You saw everything." She spits out, and walks to the railing. She stares out across the abandoned city, her glowing against the setting sun. I slowly join her at the railing, keeping a good distance.

"How could you not tell me?" I shake my head. "I trusted you to tell me this sort of thing! I thought we had reached a point in our relationship where we don't keep secrets, not ones like this!" I growl, clenching the rusty railing to keep from yelling.

"I thought you'd be mad at me. I was hoping it would go away." She whispers, the tears once again flowing down her cheeks.

"I would never be mad when if told me the truth!" I take sigh.

"But you _are _mad! I was trying to avoid this!" Tris bursts out, turning to me, her face red and blotchy. I feel the urge to hug her, to comfort her, but resist it. We need to sort this out, here, and now.

"I wouldn't have been mad if you told me from the beginning!" I shout, throwing my hands into the air.

"Stop yelling!" She cries, turning away again.

"You lied to me." I snap.

"I didn't want to." She says through clenched teeth, as if _I'm_ the one who doesn't understand, the one in the wrong.

"But you did! You _lied_ to me, and betrayed our whole relationship! I trusted you! Trusted you to tell me this sort of thing! How can I help you if you don't _talk_ to me?" I shout, not being able to contain myself. "You live in this little world, trying to sort out your crazy life without any help, so you don't hurt anyone, but it's too late!" I form a little bubble with my hands, her little bubble life. "I love you, and I'm a part of your crazy life now, for the long term! I'm here to help you, and to love you! But I can't do any of that if you don't _let_ me! _Tell_ me what you're feeling! _Show_ me! _Let me in!_ It's too late to keep me from being hurt when you are, so stop pretending you can handle everything alone, because you can't! And I can't help you until you let me in!" I yell, my hands clenched and moving around with my words.

"I'm _trying_! I'm _trying_ to let you in, but it's hard when I've only ever been alone! Half the time I don't _know_ what I'm feeling, and I can't tell you until I've sorted it out myself!" She cries, moving her hands in the same way I do.

"You call this," I motion around, "sorting it out? What just happened? You keep it all bottled up, until it burst out, like it just did with Uriah, and like with us right now! And I can't keep living like this! We need to be a _team_, so that I'm not you're henchman!" I shout, and turn to walk away. To let her figure it out by herself. Just like she wants to.

"Tobias!" She pleas, and touches my elbow. I stop, but I don't turn around.

She walks around, and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I stiffen under her touch, and she bites the bottom of her lip.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, everything. We _are_ a team, but sometimes one teammate turns into a total bitch, and keeps it all bottled up." She sighs, and I smile slightly. "Sometime the other teammate has to be patient, because that first teammate, she's never been in love. She's only ever been alone. She's still figuring it all out, and how to tell people things. In her old life, people didn't talk about things. Things just 'went away.' Things that were uncomfortable, they weren't talked about. So it's gonna take some time for her to open up, all the way. But until she does, she'll keep learning. And they'll be bad days, when it won't feel like a team at all. But she _needs_ her other teammate. So, even when she blocks out help, you gotta help her. Tell her she's keeping you away. Tell her that she can't do it alone. Tell her that you love her." Tris whispers, and with each word, my anger melts away. "Okay?" She asks, and gives a cute half smile. A smile full of hope.

"Okay." I nod, and my shoulders relax.

"Thank God!" Tris sighs. "Can I kiss you now?" She crinkles her nose, and raises her eyebrows ever so slightly. _She looks so cute when she does that._

"You can kiss me now." I nod, and smile ever so slightly.

"Good." She closes her eyes, and melts into my arms in our kiss. I hold her as we kiss, and feel her body pressed up against mine, moving together, as she breathes. Heat spreads slowly spreads through my body, reaching every inch of me, and I forget about everything, except for Tris and my love for her.

She moves her lips away from mine, and kisses my jaw line, tracing it up to my ears. My hands clutch the small of her back, and I breath in and out, feeling her thighs pressed against mine. She reaches my ear, standing on the tips of her toes, and whispers, "Hold me. Don't ever let go."

"I would never." I whisper back. She puts her feet down, so that she's not on her tiptoes, but keeps her body pressed up to mine, without an inch of space between our heated bodies.

"Good. Because I need you." She murmurs. Her face looks stunning, with the setting sunset and city skyline behind her. The sky is painted oranges and yellows, the layers of colors bleeding together as clouds turn pink from the setting sun. It is one of the most gorgeous sunsets I have ever seen; yet I find myself focusing on Tris, and barely noticing the scene behind her.

"You are the image of beauty." I lean down and whisper in her ear. Her eyes flicker away for a second, as they always do when I tell her how beautiful she is.

"We should get these wet clothes off of you. You're going to get sick." She whispers, blushing ever so slightly, in a purely Tris way.

"I think that's a prime idea." I smile, and take her hand.

**A/N Remember to review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to Divergent. But you already know that, don't you?**

"I'm going to call you Toby from now on." I proclaim, as we enter our hallway.

"I have an idea!" Tobias holds his finger in the air. "No." He drops his hand and smiles.

"I can't believe I'm laughing at that!" I giggle, and lean against Tobias. My heart surges with a girly giddiness.

"Hey Tris?" Tobias murmurs into my hair.

"Yep?"

"I don't think I've ever been more in love with you, than right here, right now." He whispers, taking me off guard.

"That's good. Because every second, my love for you grows. My love for you is an infinity that keeps growing. Something that has already reached the max, but keeps going, beyond all reason." I smile.

"Beauty is spelled, T-R-I-S." Tobias says cheesily. I feel like I can fly. I am on a roller coaster that only goes up. A cloud made of silly love, layered by passionate, real love.

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in you're eyes." I play along with Tobias's cheesy line, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Someone passes us in the hallway, a heavily pregnant woman dressed in a black maxi dress. She gives us a smile, like she's witnessing puppy love, which is far from our love. I smile back, and the edges of her eyes crinkle, her smile is so big.

"Where are all the babies?" I ask, after she passes.

"Excuse me?" Tobias furrows his brow, but he's smiling.

"Like, I've never seen any babies here." I explain, feeling sort of silly, but not caring.

"In the nursery. Probably. I don't know, I never really noticed that." Tobias laughs, and I can feel his laugh, against my side. "Why? You planning on having a baby?" Tobias smirks.

"Haha. No. Not till I'm married. Sucks for you." I raise my eyebrows at him, and he laughs.

"I think we better hurry up and get you married." Tobias teases.

"Yep. Gonna get married when I'm sixteen, first baby when I'm seventeen." I nod in mock agreement.

"Well I don't know about a _baby_, but getting married sounds pretty fun." Tobias says, and I can't tell if he's joking, or being serious.

"Well, till then, I can say that you'd look very handsome in a tux." I steer away from the tricky subject.

"And you'd look absolutely beautiful in white." He returns the compliment.

"Is there even any white in the whole Dauntless compound?" I ask.

"I don't think so." Tobias laughs. "But, if you want to get married in white, I'll get you some white. You're wish is my command, beautiful." Tobias smiles slyly, like he always does when he slips one of those adorable compliments into a conversation.

"Alright. Go get me some white. Right now." I stop in the middle of the hallway, and put my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows in expectancy.

"Well, it's going to take some time. I'm so sorry, you're gorgeous highness." Tobias sighs.

"Not acceptable." I shake my head and keep my hands on my hips.

"I have an idea about what we could do in the mean time….." Tobias smirks, as he unlocks our apartment door.

"Oh?" I step into the apartment, and Tobias follows, meeting my body half way.

Tobias presses me up against the wall, one hand on my waist, and one flat against the wall, next to my head. Our bodies are pressed together, and I can feel each of his muscles, and his thighs pressed against mine. He kisses me with fire and passion, making warmth spread through my body like fire.

"Close the door." I murmur, my lips still against his. He hums and kicks it shut beside him, while still kissing me, our bodies moving together as one.

His hand moves up the side of my body, moving up my waist and leaving a trail of fire. I drape my arms over his shoulders, and then move them down around his arms, and to the hem of his shirt.

I pause for a second, and raise my eyebrows, as if to ask permission. In response, he crosses his arms and lifts his own shirt over his shoulders, and throws it to the side. I smirk at him, and he smirks back.

"You always did love this view," Tobias shrugs, and holds his hands out to his chest, in a joking cocky way.

"Don't take it personally, but yeah, that one _fine-_ass view." I nod, as I run my hand along his stomach, feeling his rock hard abs.

"Can't blame you." He keeps playing along.

"Oh God, just shut up and kiss me!" I moan, shaking my head.

Tobias does exactly that, as I jump up so that my legs are wrapped around him, with my back pressed up against the cool wall. He moves one hand to my hip, holding me up, and traces the other one along my waist and up the side of my body.

"Hey, Tobias." I stop kissing, and lean my head back against the wall, and breath heavily. He moves with me, but I close my lips, and he moves back, realizing that I'm stopping.

He looks at me, an adorable half smile on his face. "I can't do this." I whisper, and move one of my hands off of his shoulders, and lightly touch his face. I thought I was ready, but I'm not.

"I know." He says, and doesn't look disappointed. Another reason that I love him, he doesn't push me.

"I'm sorry." I look away, my heart still thumping from the speed we were moving before.

"Hey," he touches my face, "you don't have to apologize. I get it."

"Thanks." I whisper, and kiss him again, this time without as much intensity, but no less passion.

"Holy shit! Oh my God! I am so sorry!" A voice, that belongs to neither me, nor Tobias, yells.

I unwrap my legs from Tobias's hips, and land on the ground. I peak around Tobias's topless chest to see Zeke standing in the doorway, his face cherry red.

"Was I interrupting something?" He crinkles his nose in the most unattractive way.

"No." I say, simultaneously to Tobias saying, "Yes."

"Well," Zeke raises his eyebrows. "While you guys figure out weather or not I was interrupting 'something'," Zeke puts air quotes around _something_, and winks really obviously at Tobias, "Jenn told me to come get you guys for the capture-the-flag party, at the pool."

I stay against the wall, behind Tobias, my body still close to his, while he speaks "Quick question, did Jenn tell you to barge in without knocking?" Tobias furrows his brow, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nope. That was all Papa!" Zeke grins, and points both of his thumbs to his chest.

"What the hell man? Papa?" Tobias shakes his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, and he wonders why he hasn't been laid in years." I shake my head, and Tobias chuckles.

"I guess the ladies just don't find his fine layer of fat sexy." Tobias sighs.

"I mean, it is a _pretty_ big turnoff. Maybe he would have better luck with some lonely Amity girls?" I shrug and grimace mock in pain for Zeke. I look him up and down before saying, "Then again, maybe not."

"Haha. You guys are _so_ funny. And I will have you know, the ladies love me. They swoon when they see me. I mean just look at Jenn…. She's pretty much beggin' for me." Zeke shrugs, and brushes imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"Huh." I shake my head in confusion. "That's not what she was saying the other day. I believe her exact words were, 'That fat pig, Zeke, needs to get a life and stop begging me for my body.' Yeah that's a real stumper, isn't it Four?" I sigh in continued confusion, and Tobias laughs.

"Whatever." Zeke snaps. "Just get to the pool." Zeke growls, and begins to walk away, before popping his head back in the doorway and smirking, "Oh, and Four? A shirt may be a good idea."

**A/N Don't click another button till you review ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is like a week later, and Jenn and Tris are at work now, still in the Factionless sector of the city. Shorty chapter, but the last couple were long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nope.**

"You okay?" Jenn pauses, and turns around to look at me.

"Yeah. Sorry. This is just….this is my old street." I frown, and look away, taking a moment to collect myself.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Usually we don't have to go into Abnegation. They don't even have anyone working there. The Abnegation don't fight. But you already know that. Don't you? We'll only be in here for a second. We just gotta get this guy out," Jenn rambles.

"Yeah."

"Alright. You can wait here, if you want to." Jenn suggest.

"No. I'm good. I knew I'd have to come back here eventually." I force a smile, and begin walking. Jenn pauses for a moment, before jogging to catch up with me.

"He's right over there." Jenn points at the Factionless man, sitting on the curb in front of a grey Abnegation house.

"I can handle this. Alone- I mean." I say, and she nods her head. "I'm right here, if you need me." She smiles, and I begin walk towards the man.

I pass two identical houses before I reach him. He looks up at me, and despite his beard and eye patch, I instantly recognize him as Edward.

"Tris! I've been waiting for you!" He smiles and stands up. His smell hits me first, even before I take the time to notice how torn up and threadbare his clothes are. Knowing someone who's Factionless makes them a lot more _real._ He's not just another Factionless man to avoid on the street; he's someone I _knew_, living on the streets.

"Edward!" I take a step back, in my surprise of seeing him. "You've been waiting for me?" I narrow my eyes at him, and he laughs.

"That's why I'm here. I was hoping you would be the cop to come, even if you've got your friend over there." Edward explains, not seeming to realize how strange he sounds.

"What do you want? With me, I mean?" I ask, my guard still up.

"I'm here to warn you." He says, his voice lower.

"About what?" I ask, preparing my self for him to launch in a crazy Factionless rant.

"You're Divergent." He says blatantly, throwing me even more off guard.

"Edward! You can't go blurting accusations like that!" I lower my voice, and look around to make sure no one heard him.

"No, it's okay. I'm Divergent, too." He smiles, as if that makes it better.

"You don't know anything about me." I shake my head.

"Okay." He says, letting go to my not admitting my Divergence. "I'm just here to let you know that things are changing. The truth about _us_, it's coming. And you need to be prepared." He warns, his tone serious and knowledgeable.

"Edward, what are you talking about? What do you know?" I ask, knowing that my time is short, before Jenn suspects something.

"I can't really say anything. Just have you're guard up, because _this_ is about you. You're valuable. You're Divergence is different." He cautions.

"How so?" I ask, not being able to contain my curiosity.

"I don't know. I'm not a frickin' Answer Magician." Edward shrugs. "I've told you what I know. Or rather, what I can tell you." Edward shrugs again, and I know that Edward has given me all the information I'm going to get from him.

"You, um, you can't be here. This is Abnegation land." I stammer, knowing that I need to do my job.

"Oh, I know." Edward smiles, and I notice that he's missing a tooth. He leans down and picks up his duffle bag, and says, "It was nice seeing you, Tris. I'll see you later," as if he didn't just warn me about the safety of my life, and future. With that, he stands up and ambles down the street, towards the Factionless sector.

I slowly walk back to Jenn, my mind churning with thoughts. What Edward told me definitely correlates with what I overheard my mother saying, but it doesn't make anything clearer; it only blurs the lines even more.

**A/N I think you almost forgot to review, but that can't be so!**

**XOXO- Ella**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I'm just going to say that in my description this is a no-war story, and it's going to stay that way.**

**Also, this is ****IMPORTANT****, Tris never saw her mother on visiting day, so all of that stuff never happened. Really anything that has to do with the war, never happened.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to Divergent.**

"And the plot thickens." Tobias sighs, when I explain what Edward said.

"Yeah. I think I need to talk to my Mom. And figure this thing out. I think I have a right to know- it clearly has a lot to do with me." I decide.

"I agree, but how are you going to get to her? There aren't visiting days after initiation." Tobias points out.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out," I half smile, trying to remain optimistic.

"I think she's going to find you." Tobias ponders.

"Oh?"

"I mean, whatever's going on is clearly coming _soon._ And whatever _is_ going on, you play a major role in it. And eventually, you're going to come into play in this huge plan or whatever. So I think she's going to seek you out." Tobias reasons.

I don't respond, but think about his words. "I have no doubt that she'll find me, but like you said, only when I come into play. And I want to figure this out, and my role in it, now. I need to know, and I need to decide what I'm going to do about it." I say finally.

Tobias nods, and leaves me to my thoughts. I love the way that he can read me like a book, and knows when I need time to think.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." I say after a couple of minutes.

"Be safe. Make good choices. Have fun. Curfew's eleven. Don't talk to strangers. Don't do drugs. Stay in school. Don't get drunk. Don't drink and tattoo." Tobias deadpans.

"I will go out of my way to do _all_ of those things." I tease and lightly kiss Tobias, before stepping out of the apartment.

* * *

As I walk, my wrists brush along the handle of the knife tucked in the waistband of my shorts, covered my black t-shirt. The wind blows my hair out of my face, and my boots crush the dead leaves beneath me. The abandoned city has a sort an eerie feel in the twilight. As I walk through the center of the potholed street, papers from the old world swirl in the wind at my feet, while rusting abandoned buildings loom over me. I pass building after building with only the concrete shell remaining, a reminder of a city that used to brim with life. More people than I could ever imagine, all just to fill buildings, leading meaningless Factionless lives. I dodge fallen streetlamps and rubble from buildings, while every once and a while having to change course due to mountains of building rubble.

"Hello, Tris."

My knife is out of my waistband in seconds, while I turn and grab my attackers hands from behind. One hand holds her hands, while the other hooks around her neck, holding my knife to her throat.

My attacker, a woman in all black, elbows me under the chin, freeing her hands. She grabs my wrist and twists me in front of her, while taking my knife out of my hand.

"Mom?" I gasp, and my mother releases me from her grasp.

I stumble back, breathing heavily from adrenaline, and fall against the wall behind me.

"My God! Mom! What are you doing here?" I choke out, while catching my breath.

My mother smiles, and rubs her neck. "I see you've been trained well." She comments, avoiding my question. "But so have I." She blows imaginary dust off of my knife.

I stare at her, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. I need answers, and this is my chance. "Who are you?" I ask, an all-encasing question.

"Lets take a walk, shall we?" My mother suggests, holding my knife back out to me.

I take it and tuck it back in my waistband, and join her side, a safe distance apart.

"Who are you?" I repeat as we begin to walk.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." My mother innocently lies.

"Oh please! You're just a normal Abnegation woman taking a walk through Dauntless land at dusk, in all black? Not to mention you're midnight rendezvous in the Pit? Yep. Average Abnegation." I snort. "Now, lets cut the crap, and tell me what the hell is going on." I snap, angry with my mother for keeping so much from me.

"I see you've caught wind of everything." My mother sighs.

"Yes. I suppose I have caught wind of everything." I sarcastically mimic my Mom's calm voice. "Tell me everything. Now." I growl.

"Tris, you've always been so different." My mother sighs again, as if what she's saying is causing her pain. I notice that she's aged since I last saw her. I suppose having two transfer children, and picking up secrets like wildflowers in a field, could be stressful.

"You're not telling me anything." I state.

I will not be lied to today.

"What were you're aptitude results?" My mother asks, despite the fact that she already knows the answer.

I hesitate. But this is my mother. Despite her lies, I can say it to her. She already knows.

"Inconclusive."

"I know." She smiles.

"Gee, thanks for wasting that time."

"Many children who are raised in Abnegation receive that sort of result." My mother explains, ignoring my rude comment.

"Are _you_ Di-"

"Don't say that word. Not even here. Not ever," my mother warns. "And yes. With full disclosure, I am."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I ask, starting a game of question and answer.

"I was raised in Dauntless. My real name is Ava." My mother does not hesitate, and for once, I know that everything she is saying is true. I take her words in, but I don't let them sink in, or provoke any emotion.

I do not have time for reactions. I only have time for answers.

"Why am I different from the others?"

"You have three results. The others only have two. You can control your…..you can control it in a way that others can't. For them, manipulating things is instinct, for you, it's a choice. It's actually quite extraordinary." My mother smiles at me proudly.

I don't think being Divergent is something worthy of pride, but it's also not worthy of shame.

I didn't choose to be this way. I was born Divergent.

"How do you know all of this?" I fire another question at her.

"Ah, see this is a complicated question." My mother pauses.

"I've got time."

"I had a twin." My mother sighs. "Her name was Haley. She was…..inconclusive, like me. Only, she didn't choose to be safe in Abnegation. She chose to be Dauntless. Her Divergence was discovered and they threw her into the chasm." She looks away, and I think I see her eyes glisten.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, and lightly touch her hand.

She clears her throat before speaking again. "I've spent the majority of my life trying to figure out what we _are_." She motions between the two of us. "I need to know why my sister had to die. And I'm getting close. Very close." The edges of her lips turn up ever so slightly.

"I thought we just didn't fit into a specific faction." I look at her, and wish I had even a fraction of the beauty she does.

"It's so much more than that." My mother shakes her head. "They're scared of us. And I _need_ to know why."

"What does this have to do with me?" I look away, scared of what her answer may be.

"You're powerful. Very powerful. You are not slightly inconclusive. The power you hold could give us all of our answers. If we could just look inside of your brain…."

My mother wants to use me.

She wants to use me to put her heart to peace about her dead sister.

"No! I'm not your lab rat!" I shake my head, stopping and turning to face her, my anger towards her finally flowing over. "The answers you're looking for, they don't exist! We're different! So what? I don't care! I want to live my life, in peace." I try to keep my voice even, and not show any weakness.

"Tris, don't you want to know why you have to hide who you are," my mother pleas with me.

"No! I'm not _hiding _anything! My Divergence isn't who I am. It's something I live with, that's a part of me, but it's not my whole being! I am more than the results of a stupid aptitude test! Don't you see the danger you're putting me in? I want to be crazy and get tattoo's, fight with my friends and go to parties! Then, I want to grow older and marry Four and have kids. And everything you're saying to me puts my future in jeopardy! I'm not going to risk my _life_, and the life's of the people _I love_, just to go on a wild goose chase!" I yell, not being able to contain my anger towards her. My voice echos down the empty street, it's loudness making me shudder.

"Tris, one day you're going to see that your Divergence is more than you know. More than you see now. It's not a part of you. It _is _you. And when you want answers about it, you know where to find me." My mother's voice is calm and angelic. Soothing and hypnotizing.

It is a lie.

I am more than the results of a test.

A test does not define who I am.

I am more than my Divergence.

"You're not who I thought you were. I'm going to return to my life with Four. I came here to get answers, and I got everything that I need to know. There are lots of things wrong with Abnegation, but at least they understand that some questions don't need answers. Sometimes the answer is even more dangerous than the question." I keep my voice even, my face flat and unemotional.

"Tris, _please_." My mother begs.

"No." I turn around and walk away. I'm done with this conversation.

**A/N If you've got ten fingers and a brain, you ought to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright. This chapter is a week later.**

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Tobias leans against the bathroom door frame, while I'm blow-drying my hair. I slide the button up, turning it off, and the run a hand through my damp hair.

"Like, clubbing?" I ask, referring to the numerous Dauntless clubs.

"No, no. I hate clubs. The music is too loud, and there's too many drunk girls blurting rude things." Tobias shakes his head, and I laugh.

"Okay, old man." I tease.

"No really. I don't know if you've ever been in this area, but there's a big corridor out of the Pit, and it's got all these restaurants that are way better than the cafeteria." Tobias explains, and scratches the back of his head, like he always does when he's nervous.

_Why are you nervous, Tobias?_

"Sounds fun. How nice should I dress?" I ask, thinking of all the outfits Jenn bought me for dates with Tobias.

"I'm wearing this." Tobias says, and I glance at his black jeans, black V-neck shirt, and black jacket.

"Okay. Well, you wear that every day. So that tells me nothing." I try not to laugh.

"On a scale of one to ten wear an eight." Tobias declares. "And you'll look like a ten," he adds.

"Aww," I coo and kiss Tobias on the cheek, feeling his stubble against my lips. "This is going to be fun." I bounce my feet on the cool bathroom tile, excited by the prospect of my first real date with Tobias.

* * *

The restaurant is probably the nicest one in the whole Dauntless compound. It's small, maybe only twelve tables, and has a glass roof, something I've never seen in the compound. I glance up and notice how many stars are out tonight, and the bright full moon. The booth seats are white leather, another thing I've never seen, and each table has a candle in the center. The lighting is dim, and all the tables, except the booths, have black table clothes.

I'm wearing the dress that I picked out Jenn, the one with the bits of red that look like lava. I did my hair in soft waves that end in curls around my face. My makeup is light, just mascara and some red lipstick to match my dress. I'm wearing black leather pumps, with a little zip on the back of the ankle.

"You look so beautiful." Tobias looks at me, his eyes wearing the intense look they always does when he isn't messing around.

"Thanks." My eyes flicker away for a second, and I feel blood rush to my cheeks. I glance down at the remains of my entrée, mushroom ravioli.

"This was really nice of you, to take me to such a nice restaurant." I gesture around the small room. "I'm still discovering all the flavors food can have, but this food is right up there with Dauntless chocolate cake." I babble.

I brush a hair out of my face, and Tobias says, "Yeah, this food is pretty damn good. I've never been here, but Zeke said that it was really good. Do you want desert?" Tobias asks.

I pat my belly and shake my head. "I am so full. And this food was so good, I'd rather just share some chocolate cake later tonight."

"Sounds good. Are you ready to go?" Tobias puts his cloth napkin on the table, and scratches the back of his head again.

_Must be a really bad itch…_

"Yeah, if you are." I nod my head.

Tobias stands, and I grab his hand as we walk out of the restaurant.

As we enter the mostly empty Pit, I put my hand on Tobias's chest, while still walking.

"God! You're heart feels like it's going to beat right out of you're chest!" I look up in amazement at Tobias, and he shakily shrugs.

"I told you that you do that to me." Tobias looks away for a second.

"So, why the sudden want to take me out to such a nice restaurant?" I ask, feeling my own heart speed up, as my mind wanders to a specific reason.

"Tris." Tobias turns to me in the very center of the Pit, directly in a ray of the full moon. He takes both of my hands into mine, and looks into my eyes. My heart speeds up even more.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" I ask, suddenly nervous and excited, all at once.

"I know that you don't want to get married till you're older." Tobias clears his throat, and I take deep breaths. _In. Out. In. Out._ "But with everything going on with your mother, I don't want to loose you. We live a dangerous life, the two of us. And if something were to happen to you," Tobias takes a deep breath. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything, I don't want to live another day without you as my wife."

_Omigod. Omigod. Omigod._

Tobias lets go of my hands, and reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out a little black velvet box, and gets down on one knee.

"Tobias!" I gasp. He opens the box, and reveals a beautiful diamond ring nestled in the velvet. The diamond isn't huge, but I wouldn't want it to be. It's tasteful, with the small diamond in the center, and two diamond chips to the sides of it.

Tobias takes a deep breath, and I stare into his blue eyes.

"Tris Prior, will you marry me?"

**AHHHHHHH! **

**I need your help. I've been considering doing The Leap, and jumping forwards a year, so that Tris can help train initiates. I know that a lot of no war fanfics do that, but as always, if I did it I would put a whole new twist on it. I solemnly swear that if I did it…**

**There will be no romances between Tobias and a bitchy initiate**

**No new Candor initiate will comment on their name's being numbers**

**So, I REALLY need you're guys' help on weather or not I should do it. Just comment if you think I should do it or not, and of course, you're review of the chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! ****About a month later in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Are you ready?" Jenn asks, while clamping the curler down on my hair.

"Yes." I lie, and nervously twirl my engagement ring around my finger. I press my finger to the diamond, and when I lift it, the shape of the diamond is imprinted on my finger.

"Don't be nervous. Being married is going to be the same as you live now, it's just more official, ya know?" Christina advises, from Jenn's bed on the other side of the room.

I nod, but what they don't understand is that I'm not worried about getting married; I'm worried about loosing Tobias. I'm not scared about being together. I'm scared about being alone.

"Alright. I'm done." Jenn whips her towel off from my shoulders, and spins me around with her foot.

I hesitate for a moment, before looking up from my lap and into the mirror.

"Oh my God, Jenn!" I gasp.

She has made me into a creature consumed by beauty. No, not beauty. It's so much more. I am not only beautiful. I am radiant. I am stunning. I am fierce. I am gorgeous. I am ravishing. I am more than I have ever been before.

My hair is parted down the side, and gently curled. Two pieces from either side of my part are pulled into the back, and the rest falls softly to my shoulders. Little diamond earrings peak out from in between the curls. My eyes have a soft gold shimmer, and I wear light mascara, stretching my eyelashes out to making my eyes look bigger. My cheekbones are dusted with pink blush, making my face glow, and my lips are painted light pink.

I delicately touch one of my curls, and run my hands along my silky blonde hair. I touch my cheek, as if to make sure that I really am the girl in the mirror.

"Jenn, I can't even thank you enough…. You've worked wonders." I praise her, still amazed that I am the goddess in the mirror.

"You're the beautiful one." Jenn pulls my curls back from my face and I see her smiling behind me in the mirror. I feel a pang of guilt, remembering my mother, and her absence on the most important day of my life. I push my bad thoughts to the back of my head, and focus on the fact that today is going to be the best day of my life.

_Today I am marrying Tobias._

My heart soars when I think of Tobias, and the way his face is going to look, standing at the alter and saying our vows. I think of the things to come tonight, and feel myself blush. I look away from the mirror, as if Jenn can look into my mind and see what I'm thinking.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jenn rushes to the other side of the room lifts the lid off of a pale pink box.

"What's that?" I ask suspiciously.

"You're present. From all your bridesmaids." Jenn beams as she walks back to me, holding something behind her back.

Marlene and Christina hop off of Jenn's bed, where they are lounging, and crowd around the mirror.

"The old saying is that every bride needs to wear something borrowed, something new, and something blue. Your dress is new, your earring are borrowed from Jenn, and this is something blue." Christina explains.

I can't imagine what they have in store. I don't really know much about weddings, and they did almost all the planning, because in Abnegation we didn't have weddings. All I did was pick the dress, and the location. They did everything else, and I will be eternally grateful to them for all the work they've done over the past month.

"Close your eyes." Marlene instructs, and I reluctantly close my eyes.

I feel something placed on my head, and my hair being adjusted.

"Open." Christina whispers, and I slowly open my eyes.

Something shines on the top of my head, nestled in my curls. It's a gold ring, almost like a halo, surrounding the top of my head, and barely touching the top of my forehead. Twisted around the thin gold part, are tiny gold flowers, wrapped around it like ivy. Each gold flower has a fleck of blue in the center. It's gorgeous.

"Well, maybe not entirely blue, but it'll work." Jenn admits.

"I don't care. It's beautiful. All of this is beautiful. I really can't thank the three of you enough," I begin, but Marlene interrupts me.

"Tris, you really don't need to thank us again. We're doing what any good bridesmaid should do. We're making your day special and carefree for _you_." I look away, and keep myself from saying thank you again. What they don't understand is that this isn't what any normal bridesmaid does. They've gone above and beyond. I've barely lifted a finger since the day Tobias proposed to me. I've never had friends like this.

"Now, if we don't get you into your dress, you're going to be late to your own wedding." Marlene warns.

"Okay." I smile nervously. I look at the black clock on Jenn's wall, and realize that I only have one hour until the wedding. One hour until Tobias and I are untied forever. One hour until everything I've ever wanted happens. My heart surges with joy, just thinking about Tobias. I put my hands on my lap and look down at my pearl colored nails in contrast to my black jeans, to avoid looking at the clock again. I know that only seconds will have passed, when I want the hour to be gone. Despite the butterflies opening a nightclub in my stomach, I want to be with Tobias.

I don't realize I'm smiling until Jenn looks at me strangely and says, "What's with the grin?"

"I'm just happy." I blush, and try to push my silly smile away.

"Okay. Well, your dress is ready." Jenn smiles a knowing smile at me, and my nerves calm ever so slightly.

Jenn and the other bridesmaids are already in their dresses; black knee length dresses with a-line skirts, with black pumps. The tops of the dresses have little rhinestones along the neckline, and they all wear their hair straitened.

I strip down from my jeans and shirt, feeling the soft cotton against my skin as I lift my shirt over my shoulders. I hold the shirt between my fingers, running the fabric between my thumbs, before dropping it on top of my jeans, on the carpeted ground.

Marlene and Christina hold my dress for me, and I feel the satin against my shaved legs as I step into it. I take a deep breath, and glare at Jenn, noticing that a sheet covers the full body mirror. She smirks.

Marlene and Christina pull the dress up, and I take a deep breath, as they begin to button the tiny cloth buttons that start at the small of my back.

A thousand thoughts run through my head in the minutes it takes them to button the dress, and each and every one of them is about Tobias. I think about the day that I met him, and his first words directly to me, "What's your name?" They're not particularly romantic first words, but that doesn't matter. I feel the bodice get tighter around me, and I think about our first kiss, deep in the Chasm. I remember the way his strong, sure fingers felt on my face, and the way his hair felt between my fingers. Without realizing it, I am smiling again. I don't even try to hide it this time.

"Can we take that stupid sheet away now?" I request, and smooth imaginary wrinkles off of my dress, as Marlene and Christina step back.

"No. You need to put your shoes on." Marlene shakes her head at me, as if to say, "How could you be so stupid to want to see yourself in the mirror, without shoes on?"

"Fine." I impatiently sigh, wanting to see my dress on.

"That's a good girl." Christina pats my cheek, and I swat her hand away, but laugh.

Marlene places my shoes in front of me, open toed heels covered in rhinestones, everywhere except the heal. I delicately lift my dress up, and slip my bare feet into the shoes. The bottom has soft white padding that my feet press into, and I know that I will be comfortable all night. I drop my dress back down, so that the bottom and the train brush against the floor.

"May we all gather for the grand revealing of Tris?" Marlene says dramatically, even though everyone is gathered behind me, in front of the mirror.

"Yes. We're ready." I say impatiently, moving my hands in a circular motion, trying to get Marlene to hurry up.

"Tris!" Marlene announces me, and whips the sheet away from the mirror.

I stand in front of the mirror, flanked by Jenn and Christina on either side of me. My dress has a sweetheart neckline, with chiffon cap sleeves. It hugs my body down to my knees, where it opens up to a short train that spreads out behind me when I walk. The bodice has white rhinestones that match my shoes, and go along half the skirt, but end before the train.

I am gorgeous and radiant. I shine with happiness and excitement. Everything about how I look is exactly as it should be, and despite the fact that I am not a naturally beautiful person, I feel more beautiful than I ever have.

**A/N Tobias told me to tell you to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Quicky here, because guys don't take as long to get ready, and someone suggested it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy. I do however own a stuffed elephant sitting on my bed. His name is Peanuts.**

Tobias's POV

I pace back and forth around the room, scratching my head and tugging on my tie. My mind is a runaway train that rolls from one memory of Tris to another, screeching to a halt for only seconds before roaring away again.

My mind flashes to the day that I met her, and my first thoughts about her. I didn't instantly think that she was beautiful, that came once I got to know her. As I learned how smart, funny, and clever she was, she became more and more beautiful. In that sense, she is getting more beautiful every day.

The image of her the night that I proposed to her flashes into my mind, and I nervously laugh to myself. Down on one knee, and looking up at her, she looked so scared. The look was plastered across her face, and I was so worried that she was going to say no, and that she would want to wait until we were older. The look on her face when she said yes will forever be ingrained in my mind. She was smiling more than I've ever seen her smile, but her hand was shaking when I put the ring on it.

"Four. You have to stop pacing. You're going to weather a path into the carpet," Zeke hollers at me from my circle room.

"For real man! Today is the best day of your life, calm down!" Will agrees with him.

"Tris can probably smell your nervousness from Jenn's room down the hall! It's a major turnoff." Zeke continues.

"Alright, alright. I get it." I put my hands up in surrender, and join them in the circle room.

I slump into the leather chair across from the couch, and twist open a bottle of water. The condensation on the bottle cools my hands, and I keep it in my hands when I'm done drinking.

"You nervous?" Will asks sarcastically.

"Fuck yeah."

"This is your last hour as an unmarried man." Zeke points out, and I glance at the clock on the wall. There are only forty-five minutes until we need to get on the train, fifteen minutes before the actual wedding.

"And then it's all downhill from there." Will shakes his head at me. He obviously doesn't know what it's like to love someone without a shadow of doubt.

"Not with Tris." I say. I place my water on the table and run my hands over the fabric of my black pants. I tap my feet rapidly on the floor, letting out my nervous energy.

"Nope. It's all downhill." Zeke assures me. "Babies and less parties, and no flirting, and getting fat. That's what being married is." Zeke sighs pitifully at me.

"Wow, thanks guys. You're really getting me pumped up about getting married. And she's only sixteen. There won't be any babies for a long time." I shake my head at Zeke.

Zeke snorts and says, "That's what you say now. But don't come crying to me when your wife is knocked up."

"Alright. When my sixteen year old wife gets knocked up in a month, I won't come crying to you." I let him have the last word, ending the stupid conversation.

I glance at the clock, and only a minute has passed. I silently curse the bastard who came up with the rule that I can't see my bride before the wedding.

I surprise myself when I speak next, voicing a question I didn't know I was curious about. "Does your brother know about the wedding?" I ask Zeke, and look away towards the wall.

I've barely seen Uriah since the night of capture the flag, and I like it that way. He sits with some younger Dauntless at meals, and it would be funny to look at, if I didn't hate him so much. I barely see him in the huge control room, and the occasional times that I see him in the Pit, he is met with cold silence.

Zeke shrugs. "Maybe. I don't think anyone really talks to him anymore. I mean, he's a dick. I'm embarrassed he's my brother, and I think my parents are pretty embarrassed he's their son."

"Cool." I try to play my curiosity off as a casual question, but in reality I'm worried that Uriah will barge into our wedding, ruining the most beautiful night of my life.

We sit in silence, and I am once again left to my thoughts. My foot begins tapping even more rapidly, as I remember the night that Tris had led me to the net. We had sat under the stars, kissing, and talking. I remember her falling asleep, and gently lifting her up to carry her to bed. I remember the way her body felt against my arms, and the way it felt to sleep next to her for the first time.

Tris has taught me things I didn't know could be taught. She has showed me things I didn't know existed. She has shared beauty beyond imagine to me. She has allowed me to open up in a way I never I thought I would. She has healed my wounds, and makes me look in the world in a different way.

She's opened up a door to a life I never thought I would live.

Tris has showed me how to love.

**A/N Veronica Roth says you should review. And then I'll wake up in the morning and be like, "Reviews! Yipppeeee!"**

**XOXO- Ella**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N You guys are so awesome, and your reviews are so nice, I was honestly tearing up this morning. I love you guys. **

**I hear wedding bells in the distance! I really wanted Tris to have a beautiful wedding, so it's not really what you would expect from a Dauntless wedding. But I don't think that Tris and Tobias are your average Dauntless couple. Enjoy!**

Tris's POV

I run my hands along the white velvet of the seating, soothing my nerves. I take a deep breath, and smell the marsh that surrounds Navy Pier. The smell is like the woods, only saltier.

The Ferris wheel looms in front of me, and I stare up at its rusted structure, remembering the night Tobias and I climbed it. Up there, we could see the whole world, but for all that we could see, we couldn't see what our future would hold. We couldn't see our first kiss on the rocks in the Chasm, or our night on the net. We couldn't see us moving in together, or him proposing to me. We couldn't see any of that, but it's all so clear now.

My bridesmaids have turned the Ferris wheel grounds into a gorgeous landscape. In front of the Ferris wheel is a beautiful arch, covered in light blue and white carnations. Leading up to the arch is a white carpet, and to either side of the carpet are two rows of chairs. There are only about ten chairs in all, and each one has a white frame, with a white velvet seat. The path up to the arch is lit with twinkling lights, wrapped around the edge seats. All of the trash that usually surrounds abandoned parts of the city is gone, and despite the rust, it's almost hard to tell the place was every fully abandoned.

To the left of the ceremony area is a long white tent with a wooden table stretching the length of it. Tobias and I have seats next to each other at the head of the table, with our groomsmen and bridesmaids on either side of us.

The entire set up is very simple, but it's also elegant. My bridesmaids didn't plan my wedding with this in mind, but for me it represents the two major halves of my life; capturing both the simplicity of Abnegation, and the freeness of Dauntless.

"How did you do all of this?" I ask, gesturing around the cleanly swept and decorated area.

Jenn shrugs, as if all this work was nothing. "We got up early this morning. The lights are from parties, and we got permission to use a truck to bring the tables over, but the groomsmen helped us with that. We found a building with working electricity, and brought a helluva lot of extension cords, for the lights. We 'borrowed' the chairs and carpet from the Candor." Jenn grins slyly at me.

I suppress a laugh, because they shouldn't have stolen, but it's pretty funny that they stole from the Candor just for my wedding. I wonder how often the 'borrow' from the Candor, or the other factions.

"I didn't think Dauntless weddings would be like this." I say, imagining a rowdy party in the Pit.

"Usually they aren't. This is special for you and Four." Jenn explains, as she fixes a flower over the arch.

"Oy! It's almost six. The boys are going to be getting here soon, and then the guests, and none of them can see you." Marlene taps the watch on her wrist.

I pull my long black coat tighter around my body, and reach behind me to pick up my dress's train. Jenn made me wear the coat, so that I wouldn't get dirt on my dress on the way here.

Marlene leads me through the fair grounds, and behind the carousel, to a little white tent. She pulls the door-like curtain back, and motions for me to enter. The inside is carpeted, and lit with the same little twinkling lights as the ceremony area. It has a tiny table, with four bouquets on it, pushed up to one side, and a full body mirror next to it. One corner holds a plush black armchair, with a sign hanging over the top that reads, "Bride."

"This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I beam, taking off my coat, and falling into my chair.

"Anything for the bride. If we have to hide out while the guests arrive, we want to do it in style." Marlene shrugs, sitting down on the ground.

To my left, Jenn begins unpacking a huge bag full of beauty supplies. She plugs her curling iron into the extension cord, while setting her makeup onto the ground.

I raise my eyebrows at her, and she informs me that, "I'm going to need touch ups before the general public can see me." I laugh, and let my mind wander to Tobias, once again.

My heart soars because I'm finally marrying him, but I also feel an absence in my heart. I try to push it out of my mind, to fill it with thoughts of Tobias, but no one can fill the hole in my heart where my mother belongs.

She should be here.

And she isn't.

* * *

Mr. Sexy's POV

I stand at the arch, Tori standing slightly behind me, and my awful groomsmen to my left. Tris and my closest friends fill the ten chairs in front of me, making me fell as if I am a fish in a fish bowl. The sound of my own heart beating rapidly fills my ears, and my nervousness makes all other sounds cease to exist. I try to casually wipe my hands on my pants, to get the sweat off, as a bead of sweat rolls down the back of my neck.

I have never been more nervous than I am right now. Not when Tris and I climbed the Ferris wheel, not when I kissed Tris for the first time, and not when I proposed to her.

I have never been this nervous. I have never been this excited.

Today is a record breaking day.

"Tobias?" Tori says.

I swivel to meet her eyes, and blink a couple of times to bring myself back to reality.

"You okay?" She asks, and lets out a little laugh, the kind that's more breath that sound.

"Not really." My eyes flicker to the corner that I know Tris will walk around soon.

"That's probably a good thing." Tori's laugh is loud and free, and for a moment it calms me. "Tris loves you. Smile. This is going to be the best day of your life," Tori advises me, and I force a smile onto my face.

I open my mouth to say something, but turn back around when I notice Tori looking at something. People begin to turn their heads, as Marlene rounds the corner, wearing a black dress and holding red roses in her bouquet. She grins from ear to ear, and the sound of my own heartbeat fills my ears again.

_Tris is coming. Oh my fucking God, I'm getting married._

There may be music, but I don't hear it. I shut my eyes, and open them, taking deep breathes as I do so. Jenn rounds the corner, wearing the same outfit as Marlene.

They walk slowly. Way too slowly. I'm pretty sure that every aspect of weddings is put in place just to torment the groom.

_Let's get this show on the road. The faster you walk, the sooner I see Tris, _I urge Marlene and Jenn.

Christina turns the corner a couple of feet behind Jenn, just as Marlene files in on my right. Jenn quickly follows her, and at last Christina falls into place.

My heart skips a beat, and my mind fills that space. _Tris._

My heart soars as the angel in white turns the corner.

**A/N I just got my Tumblr up, which I thought I would try because I'm bored. If you want to look at it or ask me questions, there's a link on my profile.**

**Also, for those of you who don't like all fluffy things, know that there will be action within the next few chapters. I promise.**

**Tobias and Tris would love if you would review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N You've been waiting….I've been tormenting you…..here it is. The Wedding. Hope I don't disappoint! Lots of POV changes, because I wanted to show all of their emotions. Enjoy!**

Mr. Sexy's POV

She glides towards me, her dress flowing behind her. Her hands clutch her bouquet in front of her, and her dress shines with the setting sun. Her face is illuminated with beauty, reminding me of every reason I love her.

I love the way that she laughs, and I love the way that she makes me laugh. I love her smile and the way she looks away when she's told how beautiful she is. I love the way that she knows who I am, and I don't have to hide anything from her.

I love the way she's smart. She's courageous and fierce. I love the way she doesn't let anyone underestimate her. She protects me in the face of fear, yet teaches me how to love without being afraid.

I thought that I was living before I met her but she's taught me what living really is.

Her eyes meet mine, and we are the only people in the world. She gives me one of her small smiles, the kind that is no less happy than another, only quieter. It is a smile that hides beneath secrets, secrets that I see through. Her smile is for me.

Her cheeks glow with happiness as she takes a step up to the arch. She hands her bouquet to Christina and steps across from me. Her hands join mine, and I rub small circles with my thumb on the back of her soft hand.

She grins at me and I grin back. This is the moment I have been waiting for.

Tori speaks, but I don't pay attention to her words. I pay attention to Tris.

I send her little telepathic messages. _I love you. You are so beautiful._

Tris's POV

Tobias stands in front of me, his face lit up with joy, expressing the emotion that I feel deep inside of me. He rubs little circles on my hand with his thumb, soothing me in the way I've wanted him to all day.

He looks strikingly handsome in a black tux, and his bow tie is slightly lopsided. His dark blue eyes stare into mine, twinkling with happiness. They hide years of secrets, abuse, and struggle, but you can't see that in this moment. Tobias has endured more pain than anyone should ever have to but he is not a kicked puppy.

I don't deserve someone as perfect as him. I am selfish, and I am dangerous. The life we lead together doubles the danger but somehow I am worth it to Tobias.

God knows Tobias is worth it for me.

He is fierce; he is brave. He is masculine and he is sensitive. He is smart, and he is funny. He is everything I need him to be and more.

"And now, for the vows. Tris?" Tori's words break into my Tobias induced reverie.

I take a deep breath, and Tobias squeezes my hand. The people around me disappear, because my words belong to Tobias and Tobias alone.

Mr. Sexy's POV

"Four, you are the light at the end of the tunnel. You are the destination, and now that I'm with you my real journey can begin. Everything after this day is part of a beautiful story of a life every one wishes to live, a life of beauty and pure untainted love.

"Through ups and downs, I promise to hold you close and whisper words of love. I vow to be bold in the face of danger as long as you're by my side. I promise to never take for granted the moments we share together and trust you even when I don't trust myself. I vow to love you with all of my heart, all of my days." Tris says, her voice angelic and beautiful. She is not scared, but bold. Her blue grey eyes look into mine the whole time, and they twinkle with joy.

They were right. I have no reason to be nervous.

Tris melts my worry away like ice cream in the summer sun.

Tris's POv

I finish up my vows and let out a sigh of relief. I didn't exactly plan my words, but I knew the message I wanted to convey. That I vow to love Tobias through anything, because he is the thing that makes my every waking moment worth it.

Tobias gently takes his hand out of mine and brushes a tear out from under my eye with his thumb. I didn't know that I was crying and despite the fact that I don't like showing weakness, I'm okay with it.

I am not crying because I am weak. I'm crying because I've never been happier than in this moment.

I squeeze Tobias's hand, just like he did for me. He squeezes my hand back, and begins.

"Before I met you, Tris, I thought that I was living. I thought that I had a happy life and that all of my needs were met. It wasn't until I met you that I realized that I was only living half a life. In the time that I've known you you've opened my eyes to see things I didn't know I could. Feel things I didn't know I was capable of. Love in a way that I didn't think existed.

"I vow to never forget the things you've taught me and never close my eyes after you've opened them. I promise to hold you close when you need me to and be by your side for every moment that matters. I vow to never forget how precious our love is and give you the life that you deserve. I promise to bravely love you through thick and thin, because you are the love of my life and nothing is more important than that." Tobias grins at me. It is one of his rare and precious carefree smiles, the kind that only comes when he's truly and purely happy.

My love for him fills every inch of my being, emanating from the core of who I am. His words only reinforce the fact that he is the foundation of my soul, my rock, my everything.

His love for me is like a beacon of light, the thing that I guide my life by. I need his love because we are forever connected from this moment. I cannot live without him, and as long as he is by my side my life is content.

"Tris, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Tori asks me.

"I do." I say, without skipping a beat. I don't even turn to look at Tori, I keep my eyes focused on Tobias.

"And Four, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tori turns to Tobias.

"I do." He says firmly, still looking into my eyes.

"You may kiss the bride." Tori declares.

I throw my arms around Tobias's neck, standing on my toes to reach his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I kiss him. This kiss is not only for us, but it is a proclamation of love to the world. It begs for attention, shouting to the world, daring the world to mess with us.

It is a kiss for us. It is a kiss for the world.

Our kiss is quiet. Our kiss is shouting.

I fall back to my feet, Tobias's arms still on my waist, and mine still on his neck. I gaze up at him and lightly touch his cheek.

"Hey, Tobias?" I whisper, so softly that even Tori cannot hear me.

"Tris?" He grins at me.

"We're married." I giggle freely, and kiss him again.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N I have to read the Hobbit as summer reading. Is that evil, or is that evil?**

Tris's POV

"You guys can go. I think Four and I are going to hang around for a bit." I smile at my bridesmaids, who are still in the tent, even though all the guests and groomsmen have already left. Christina looks at me skeptically, and I assure her that they really can go.

"Love you." Jenn hugs me, and whispers in my ear, "I am so happy for you and Four."

"Thanks for everything." I grin at her, and make a note to repay all of my bridesmaids in some way or another.

I hug Marlene and Christina, thanking them for all of their hard work. Eventually they all leave, Jenn's mega-bag, and my wedding dress in tow.

I wiggle into the jeans that Jenn left me, feeling the cool denim against my skin. They're tight grey jeans that match the dark black peplum shirt she left me. I run a brush through my hair, my hair feeling silky as I pull it into a high ponytail. I wipe off my wedding makeup with a wet wipe, leaving a wipe smeared in a wide array of colors, from pink to gold to black. I quickly apply some black mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick, using the mirror as my guide.

I shrug on my military style jacket, and drop into my "Bride," chair to lace up my combat boots. The canvas fabric of the jacket is stiff on my skin as I stand, and stomp to get my shoes fully on.

I look in the full body mirror, turning around and looking over my shoulder to make sure that I look okay in the back.

"You look great." I look in the mirror, and see Tobias standing behind me, smirking. He wears his usual clothes- a black t, taut on his muscles, and black jeans.

"Well thanks for knocking." I say sarcastically.

Tobias shrugs, and knocks his fist on the white fabric of the tent. The fabric ripples as he knocks it, but makes no sound.

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head. I can feel his warm muscles on my waist, and I put my hands on top of his. He hums, and rocks my body back and forth in his arms. I can see his grinning face in the mirror and can't help but grin too.

"Mrs. Eaton?" Tobias hums, still rocking back and forth.

"Mr. Eaton?"

"I'm going to spin you around." Tobias murmurs into my ear.

Despite myself, I shriek as he lifts me up from the waist, and spins around the tent. My legs lift into the air, and I throw my head back into his chest and laugh as he spins faster and faster. I don't doubt that he can hold me; his muscles are barely even tense on my waist.

"Stop!" I gasp, but I'm laughing.

I suddenly feel young again, like I should. I feel free and joyful, a sixteen year old girl. I forget about all of my worries, from my mother to my Divergence to Uriah.

I am on top of the world.

"I'm having way too much fun hearing you laugh to stop!" Tobias shouts, over the sound of the wind in my ears.

"Oh my God! I can't breath!" I shriek, I'm laughing so hard.

"Fine, fine!" Tobias begins to slow down, and I lower my legs to the ground. He releases his arms from around my waist, and I whip around to face him.

I open my mouth to speak, but Tobias's lips stop me. He puts his arms around my waist, leaning over to reach my mouth. I feel his arms on a tiny exposed part of my back, making my skin tingle. I quickly melt into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his back, and forgetting my fake anger at him.

Tobias pulls back, and looks at me expectantly. I raise my eyebrows at him, and suppress myself from laughing at the red lipstick smudged on the sides of his lips.

"I'm sorry?" He asks, biting his lower lip.

"Kiss me again and we'll see how I feel." I whisper.

He bends over again, and I run a hand through his messy hair, feeling it in between my fingers.

"How about now?" Tobias asks, his lips still against mine.

"Give it another minute." I tease, tracing one of my hands around his back.

Tobias trails one of his hands up the side of my abdomen, leaving a blazing trail of fire.

"Now?" He asks through our kiss, pulling my body even closer to his.

"Eh." I murmur.

"You just can't be pleased, can you?" Tobias pulls back, giving me a half smile.

I feel bare, without his body directly against mine. "I can think of a couple of ways you can please me." I smirk, putting my hand on his cheek and feeling his stubble.

"Like how?" Tobias teases.

"I really feel like some Chocolate cake." I don't give in.

Tobias doesn't skip a beat before replying, "I think we should get you some chocolate cake."

"Not yet." I turn serious, taking Tobias off guard.

"Tris?" He asks.

I pull out of his arms and walk to the entrance of the tent, pausing and looking out of at the chipped carousel horses basking in the moonlight in front of me.

"There's something we need to do. And you're not going to like it." I turn back around to look at Tobias, waiting for his expression.

"Alright." Tobias sighs, and joins me in the doorway. He slips his hand into mine, and squeezes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, feeling guilty.

"Don't be. We need to do this." Tobias says firmly, smiling down at me.

I smile back at him and step out of the tent, and into the cool night.

**A/N If you review, thats awesome. If not, thats cool too (Haha, just kidding. Review.).**

**Disclaimer- I wish I could write like Veronica Roth. But alas, I can't, and I'm not her. I don't own any rights to Divergent.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The song is Dreams by Youngblood Hawke!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to the wonderful, amazing, extraordinary, perfect, romantic, action filled, enticing, Mr. Sexy-filled Divergent. **

I pause at the first Abnegation house, taking deep breaths. The street is pitch black, because it doesn't have street lamps. The Abnegation are never out late enough to need night lighting.

"I guess it's now or never." I sigh, and begin to walk. I don't hold Tobias's hand. This isn't about romance.

This is about the truth.

Tobias and I walk through the center of the street, not having to worry about anyone seeing us. The Abnegation are all sound asleep.

I stare at each house and despite the fact that they all look the exact same, I can imagine the exact people sleeping inside. I feel a pang of sadness, remembering my old life. It is easy to imagine having picked to be Abnegation, and living out a life of selflessness. It's even easier to imagine Tobias and I both choosing Abnegation and marrying each other here.

The houses are all the same; a two story concrete cube with four front windows and a door. Each lawn has neatly cut grass, but no flowers. The synchrony begins to remind me of prison cells, each house holding uniquely different a prisoner.

It dawns on me that no one was ever more imprisoned in these houses than Tobias. If I think walking through the streets of my old life is difficult, it must be torturous for Tobias. Everything in Abnegation is a reminder of the abuse and pain that he lived with for sixteen years. Tobias has escaped the living hell that was Abnegation, but he is not weak because of his old life. He is strong.

I stop and look behind me, realizing that Tobias is not beside me anymore. He stands a couple of steps behind me staring at one of the houses. I turn around and join him, realizing that it's his old house. I don't speak, but let him think and deal with his pain in his own way.

I move my hand to Tobias's to silently comfort him, but stop when I realize that his fists are clenched in anger.

"It isn't fair." Tobias growls through his clenched teeth. "It isn't fair that he gets to keep on living his happy little life after everything he's done. He doesn't deserve his life." Tobias looks away, as if he can hide his anger from me.

"Tobias, he isn't living a happy little life. Imagine the guilt that he has to live with. It has to eat him alive." I try to comfort Tobias, but don't touch him. His body is tense in a way that I've never seen it, and he needs to let his anger go.

Anger is dangerous. It makes you do irrational things, things that you would never do normally.

Fear wakes you up, but danger takes you over.

"No." Tobias shakes his head, his voice still tense, as if he's keeping himself from lashing out. His anger is quiet and controlled, and it's a side of Tobias I've never seen. It reminds me of just how powerful he is. "Marcus isn't human. He doesn't experience guilt."

"Tobias, this isn't what we're here to do, and you know it. Marcus will be punished one day." I say, trying to keep my voice calm and even. It scares me that I'm talking to him in the same manner that one would talk to a wild animal.

"One day isn't good enough." Tobias growls.

"_Yes,_ it is." I stand in front of him, putting my hands on his shoulders. His muscles are tense as he looks over my head, glaring at the house, as if his eyes can bore through the concrete and reach Marcus. "Tobias." I say firmly.

Tobias reluctantly turns away from the house, and begins walking. His steps are short and tense, like a soldier marching to war.

I sigh and follow him, knowing that his anger won't go away, but it will pause for the time being.

* * *

I stand at the back of my house, facing my parent's window in the thin strip of land shared by the backs of two houses on opposite streets. I toss a rock back and forth in my hands, trying to figure out a way to get to my mother without waking my dad. It's abrasive surface rubs on my skin, leaving little imprints on my skin as I grip it.

"Hey, Tris." Tobias's head pokes out from around the house, beckoning for me to come around to the front of the house. He is still tense, but he's now focused on the problem at hand.

I jog around the corner, being careful not to slip on the dewy grass. Tobias stands smirking in the doorway of the house. I quietly laugh at our stupidity in forgetting that the Abnegation don't use locks. Privacy is self-indulgent and would be unwelcoming to those in need of help.

"Wait here." I whisper, entering my old house.

I try not to let my nostalgia takeover my mission as I walk up the steps of my old house, skipping the steps that I know to be creaky.

I turn left on the top of the steps, away from my old bedroom, and towards my parents. I think about going into my old room but there isn't any point. It is an empty shell of an old life, and it contains nothing of importance.

The brass doorknob on my parents bedroom is cool on my fingers as I open it just enough to step into their bare room. My mother is on the side closest to the door, turned on her side. My father is gently snoring next to her, and I try not to look at him. I don't have time for guilt, sadness, or pain.

I put my hand over my mother's mouth in case she cries out, and gently shake her shoulder. She murmurs something about sleeping just a little bit longer, and I shake her shoulder a little bit more firmly. She swats my hand away, and pulls her blanket tighter around her small body.

At least I know where I get my hatred of waking up from.

I sigh with exasperation, and bend over to her ear. "Ava Prior." I whisper, and she bolts up, her eyes wide with fear.

She breathes deeply with surprise, and I don't take my hand off of her mouth until she looks me in the eye, acknowledging my presence.

I motion for her to follow me, and she doesn't look the least bit surprised that I'm in her bedroom in the middle of the night as she throws her covers off and laces her grey sneakers up. She slips a robe around her nightgown and pats my father on the shoulder as she leaves the room.

For all the lies my mother feeds my father, she does love him.

We lightly tread out of the house and into the night. My mother gently closes the door behind her, nodding at Tobias as she does so. He nods back, scratching the back of his head nervously.

She doesn't speak until we are safely walking in the street, my mother walking in between Tobias and me.

"No one told me you were got married." She glances at the ring on my finger, her face disappointed.

I snort, and shake my head at her. No one telling her that I got married is a tiny lack of information, compared to all that she kept from me for sixteen years. "Today, actually. We got married today." I try to keep my voice even and not get angry with her.

"Congratulations! I wish I could have been there." My mother sighs as if she is a normal mother. "I've always liked you, Tobias." My mother smiles at Tobias, and he stiffly forces a smile back. I am the only person to use his real name. "Excuse me. I've always liked you, _Four._" My mother emphasizes his nickname, and he looks away in remembrance of his fourth fear. I shudder for him, imagining the pain he has to live with every day. The pain of his memories.

No one speaks for a couple of steps as we turn a corner. "I suppose there is a reason you woke me up in the middle of the night?" My mother finally breaks the silence.

"Naturally." Tobias says dryly.

"How is your _research_ going?" I ask, nervously trying to get to the point of my conversation.

"Oh, that! So you _did_ come back to me about that!" My mother exclaims, as if she didn't know that was the reason of our meeting. She is still angry, but so am I.

"Yes."

"Well, thanks for asking. It's going _great!_ I suppose that you are hear about offering you're service. Was the curiosity just killing you?" My mother snickers cruelly.

My mother has an obsession. She is obsessed with avenging her sister's death, and it's turning her into a woman I didn't know she could be. The thought slips into my mind that this may be the real her, but I push it away. I would like to think that my mother still holds some respect in my eyes.

"Yes." I say, through clenched teeth. I cannot fight with her again. Not now, and not here. I'm not here to fix the relationship with my mother. I'm here for answers.

"Well, the position has already been filled." My mother says briskly and happily.

"By whom, may I ask?" I say, trying to contain my surprise.

"A young Dauntless gentleman. Very handsome, and he talks about you a lot, Tris." My mother looks at me innocently, and I freeze in my tracks.

"His name is Uriah. Do you know him?"

**A/N If you love Divergent, you should review!**


	34. Chapter 34

"You didn't!" I gasp. I glare at her, anger swelling up inside of me, threatening to take over my very being. It fills me up like water in a cup; once it's is full, nothing can replace it.

"I'm sorry, does he matter to you?" My mother looks at me smugly.

I turn to Tobias, clenching my fists at my side. "I'm going to rip her throat out." I hiss. Tobias stares at me, his demeanor back to pure anger.

"Who? Me? Well, that would be a mistake. You'd be surprised how largely my network is spread. I am not a good person to have as an enemy." My mother threatens.

"What have you done to Uriah?" I growl, trying to get the information I need out of her and leave.

"He is powerful, just like you. We just took a peak in his mind." My mother shrugs.

"How?" I spit out, still trying to process the fact that she's using Uriah.

"Your brother is more willing to help family than you, and Erudite has some very interesting recourses. We just took a look at the different parts of him mind. It was really very simple. You could have done it, and this whole nasty business would have already been over, no danger at all." My mother frowns disappointedly at me.

"It's not the danger of looking in my mind. It's the danger of someone finding out." I say, feeling like I'm explaining basic math to a toddler.

My mother shrugs as if she doesn't remember the danger of being Divergent in Dauntless. As if she doesn't remember the danger that killed her own sister.

"Well? What were the answers?" I ask, unable to contain my curiosity.

"Ask Uriah." My mother smirks. "If he's still around, that is. I would stop talking to me, and go check that out, if I were you." My mother advises, her words burning me like acid.

It isn't fathomable to me how she can talk about someone that she's put in so much danger for her own needs, like that. It's sickening. Uriah could be dead and it would be all her fault. Yet somehow, in her black pit of a heart, she still manages to talk about him as if he's a tool, not a living breathing human.

Tobias puts his arm around my shoulders as if to keep me from killing her with my bare hands. I could do it. In my anger, I could kill her. But I'm not going to. "I hate you." I spit out.

"Well. That's a shame. I still love you." My mother shrugs again. "I don't think we have anything left to talk about. It was nice seeing you, Tobias." My mother nods at Tobias, who throws daggers at her with his eyes. Good Tobias. "And you know my door is always open for a visit, Beatrice." My mother pats me on the back, and I shudder under her touch. How did I never notice how very cold her hands are? "Have fun, you kids. This is your honeymoon night, is it not?" My mother smirks, as she briskly turns back around and walks back to the house, leaving us in the confusion of her wake.

We jog after her and reach the house quickly, where she leans on the mailbox, pulling her robe more tightly around her small body. "Well, good night." She tone is final, as holds her arms out to me, once again returning to her happy mother facade.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You expect me to _hug_ you? Have you lost your evil mind?" I am at a loss for words, gaping at my mother. She frowns at me, and drops her hands to her side. I turn and begin to walk away, wanting nothing more than to never have to see her again.

She has put one of my best friends in more danger than imaginable. She won't give me answers. She is worthless.

"No hug for your own mother? After I took care of you for sixteen years? Do I hold no value in your eyes, Beatrice?" My mother pouts. I turn on my heals, throwing Tobias's guiding arm off of my shoulder as I do so.

"Let's make one thing clear. _You_ are not my mother. My mother is a calm, caring, Abnegation woman. _You,"_ I pause,_ "_are a _monster._ I wouldn't be surprised if you haunt little children's nightmares."

"I'm not a monster. I'm the sum of my parts. And so are you. We're a lot alike, you and I. We've both got secrets, and neither of us fits is quite right. But we've both got a lot to give- a lot of anger, sure. But also lots of passion and drive. Love and hatred." Ava hisses, leaning off the mailbox and closer to me as she does so.

"I am nothing like you. I don't purposely put other people in danger for my own endeavors!" I growl, moving my face inches from Ava's. "Sure! I've got secrets! But I don't hide them from the people I love!" My face shakes with bottled up anger. I can't yell, and I refuse to run. My anger takes me over, without an escape rout from my body. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. A test does not define me. But you've let it define you. Just know that if Uriah dies, his blood is on _your_ hands." I whisper my last words, targeting for a place that I hope hurts. My mother may be a monster, but I don't think she's a killer.

"Tris, we really need to go." Tobias warns, putting his hand on my back. I shove his hand away.

"_My hands?_" Natalie offers her hands to me, as if I will inspect them. "Beatrice, _I'm_ not the one he's doing this for. _You _are. He's doing this to protect you, and let you live your happy little life with Tobias. Honey, his blood will be on your hands." Natalie's words hit me exactly where they're aimed. Her bullets burrow into my skin, spreading their toxic poison through my body, igniting me with fire and hatred.

"I'm done with you _Ava_." I spit my words out, trying to get away before she can do anymore damage.

She has won, and she knows it, but she'll regret it.

She will not get away with this.

**A/N Sorry, short chapter! I know there have been lots of fights, and sorry if you don't like them, but I feel like Tris is a very passionate person, so I think that she would easily get into fights, especially about the stuff that matters most to her.**

**Please, please, please review!**

**xoxo- Ella**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer **_

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**This matter is urgent,**

**I don't own the rights to Divergent.**

Tobias's POV

Tris and I walk back to the apartment in silence. I put my key into the lock, feeling its cool brass against my fingers. I want nothing more than to fall into the warmth of my bed, with Tris at my side, for the first time as husband and wife. I get no such gift, as Tris begins to walk away from the apartment.

"Tris, where are you going?" I ask, trying not to show how tired I am in my voice.

"I have some business to attend to." She says, her voice stiff.

"You're holding back information." I sigh, pulling the key out of the lock and jogging to catch up with her before she turns the corner into the next hallway.

"Sorry." Tris apologizes, still keeping up her brisk pace. "I need to talk to Uriah." She explains. _Why of course you need to talk to Uriah on our honeymoon night. This is just brilliant_, I groan to myself.

I can see her red lips move without words as she silently reads the numbers on the doors we pass, looking for Uriah's.

"Number 666." I pat her shoulder, pointing over my shoulder at the door she just passed.

"Oh. Thanks." She nods and walks back to the door. It's the only door in the hallway with a doormat.

"Are you going to tell me what all this is about, on our honeymoon night?" I ask, trying to keep my exasperation out of my voice. I don't even want to _do_ anything tonight. I just want to sleep. It's been a long, stressful, beautiful day and all I want to do is sleep.

Tris slams her fist on the black wooden door several times before she responds. She paces the length of the doormat as she explains, "Uriah and I have some unfinished business. You don't mind, do you?" She stops and squints at me, her questioning look genuine.

"No." I sigh and lean against the opposite wall. There's no turning back now anyway.

"Thanks. I love you- and I'm going to repay you for all of this." She smiles nervously at me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Yeah." I say.

There's a slight mechanical clicking sound as Uriah unlocks the door, and opens it the length of the chain deadbolt. He peers through the small crack, his hair disheveled, and his shirt wrinkled and tight against his body. He also has a general lack of pants. I grimace.

"Six? Four?" Uriah squints, using the name that has slowly been catching on for Tris.

"Yep." Tris grins, taking Uriah off guard.

"Well, this is unexpected." Uriah shrugs and steps away from the door to undo the deadbolt. The lock makes an ugly sound of metal against metal as he slides the deadbolt out and opens the door fully. I can already smell the reek of his room. It is a mix of beer, dirty clothes, and must.

Tris steps into the room, stepping lightly to avoid clothes strewn across the floor and the occasional beer bottle. Uriah obviously hasn't had company in a long time.

Stepping into his apartment I am reminded of how lucky I am for having such a big apartment after coming in first. Despite the fact that Uriah came in second, his apartment is tiny. Like all unmarried Dauntless, it has no kitchen, so it only has one room. His double bed is pushed into the corner, its black quilt thrown into a corner to revealing his wrinkled and twisted white sheets. He has a tiny desk in one corner, and a tall dresser in another. I can see into his filthy bathroom, with its toilet shoved up against the shower. No wonder no one ever spends time in their apartments. They aren't really apartments as much as they're closets.

Tris moves gracefully through the room, somehow finding bare patches of the ground for her toes until she makes it to the desk and leans on the edge.

Her long fingers bend under the edge of the desk, and I focus on them, instead of Uriah. I lean against the bit of wall next to the door, not wanting to get comfortable. Uriah shuts the door gently, and rubs sleep out of his eyes as he shuts the bathroom door, and leans against it in the same demeanor I am.

"Why did you do it?" Tris breaks the silence, staring at Uriah.

"I had to." Uriah shrugs.

"No. _No_, you _didn't._ So why? Why did you do it? Despite all the danger, _why?_" I detect a hint of anger in Tris's voice. She leans off the desk as she talks, keeping her fingers tense on the edges.

"Is this really the time?" Uriah groans. His eyes are bloodshot, and suddenly realize where Uriah has been disappearing to. Tris's rejection has taken a heavier toll on him than I expected, though I don't blame him. Tris is a special girl.

"Yes." Tris's words are forceful. She is not leaving without answers, not after all the anger her mother caused her.

"Well, I believe I've said this, but I love you." I tense. "And I wanted to give you the life you deserve, and I knew you wouldn't be happy until you got answers, and I didn't want you to have to be put in such danger to get them." Uriah rambles.

"I don't follow." Tris says pointedly.

"I did it for you." Uriah simplifies his words, stating the fact that Tris already knows.

Now I realize why Tris is here. She isn't here just for answers; she's here for confirmation that Uriah sacrificed his safety for her happiness. I feel a pang of something- anger, hatred, jealously- I don't know. Uriah has done something more selfless and brave than I could ever do. And he did it for my wife.

"I didn't ask you to." Tris spits out.

"I'm a big boy. I can make my own decisions." Uriah growls, reacting in the same way that I would.

"Well, you're making stupid ones." Uriah tenses at Tris's harsh words. "This master plan of yours, to _sacrifice_ yourself for me, its stupid. Don't get me wrong, I'm in endless debt to you, but I'm not going to suddenly leave Tobias for you." Tris shakes her head, slightly raising her voice in anger. "And I'm not worth your safety- your _life! _Me? I'm nothing. I'm selfish, I'm weak, and I'm not beautiful. I have the inability to fully trust, and I've got enough secrets for a lifetime. Loving me is stupid. But even more than that, loving me is dangerous." Tris spits out, almost yelling at Uriah.

"God, you're so _stupid!_" Uriah laughs, throwing his head against the black wooden door behind him.

"Yeah, I think we've covered this." Tris hisses.

"I'm not doing this as some 'master plan.' I don't expect you to suddenly love me, to come elope with me so that we can run into the sunset together! This isn't about that! I actually, _honestly_, want to protect you. I don't need a reward. Your safety is my reward. _I love you,_ remember?" Uriah doesn't argue the way Tris and I do, with our hands. He argues with his hands crossed tensely around his torso.

"I'm not worth it." Tris closes her eyes, as if she can wish the whole thing away.

"That's the thing, Tris. You _are_ worth it. And even if you don't see it, I do." Uriah isn't angry anymore; he's trying to convince her.

I hate to stand here, while Uriah talks about my wife like that, but I can't really be angry. I willingly walked into this situation.

"Well! Hate to interrupt this love fest, but we have more pressing matters at hand." I grimace, reminding them of my presence. "The study. What did they find out?"

"That. Is a very interesting question." Uriah grins.

**A/N Another sort-of-but-not-really-cliffhanger! I promise, all the answers are going to be revealed in the next chapter. And then fluff in the chapter after that. I owe it to ya. **

**I will love you forever and ever if you review!**

**xoxo- Ella**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N So while you're reading this just keep in mind that nothing in Insurgent happened, so none of it applies to this story. So all of the stuff at the end of Insurgent doesn't matter, never happened, and isn't true. That was a great sentence. You get what I'm saying.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to Divergent. * sad face ***

Tris's POV

"Go on." I press Uriah for the answers I so desire.

"See, they found all this cool stuff by looking at the parts of my brain. Like, we aren't reward driven, but we're good at getting into the mindset to achieve our goals. We don't care about rewarding ourselves, hence the fact that most of us get Abnegation as one of our factions, but we still want to achieve our goals. We've got sort of harmful-but-selfless behavior." Uriah explains.

"That's it? It's just the parts of our brains?" I ask in surprise. I was expecting something more.

"That still doesn't explain why they're afraid of us." Tobias points out. He's hunched over on the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets. It's almost amusing to see him so uncomfortable when he's usually so confident.

"See, that's the interesting part. The information they found out from my brain is cool and all, but it's not why they're afraid of us." Uriah drags out his words.

"Go on," I urge.

"So in the old world, before factions, the Divergents were dangerous. They were the ones who were locked away. They were the murderers, the thieves, and the people who generally posed a threat to the new society. So they didn't include them in the factions, right?" Uriah pauses and looks at us.

"Keep talking." Tobias pushes him.

"So, those people became Factionless. They figured that the generation would just die away, and that would be the end of the Divergents, right? Well, no. Because being Divergent isn't a _blood_ thing, even if it may seem that way." Uriah talks in a low soothing voice. "It's a kind of personality thing. So new Divergents were being born, but there were only a few of them, so they sort of just _disposed_ of them. Made them Factionless. Got rid of them." Uriah leans back on the wall very casually. I nod as he talks. "End of story, again. Right? No. Because they started getting more frequent, and they couldn't just make them all Factionless. That would be a major threat to society, because you have to remember, in the old days these people were _murderers._ So they started putting them in factions, hoping the factions would fix them. But there were flare-ups. The Divergents were dangerous, just like before. It was really only a few cases, but it was murder, or huge theft jobs. Crazy stuff that was hard to cover up."

Tobias bobs his head up and down at Uriah talks, soaking up the information.

"But they couldn't just execute them all, right?" Uriah continues. "Having mass executions would be a _major _threat to society. So, they informed the heads of all the factions about Divergents, saying that they could easily be normal, or dangerous. Some factions like the Abnegation, Amity, and Candor, just let the information go, but others, like the Erudite and Dauntless, decided that the Divergents had to be disposed of. See, this issue was that they didn't _know_ who was Divergent, because that information was kept secret. If the general public knew Divergents existed it would be dangerous. So they kept it very secret, letting the Divergents pick a faction, and be discovered or not." Uriah disappears into his bathroom and comes back out with a glass of water. He takes a long gulp before he speaks again.

"So, that's why they're afraid of us. We have dangerous _tendencies_ that threaten their way of life. We're murderers. Unstable. _Threatening." _Uriah sighs, and his shoulders slump back down.

"But that's ridiculous. Nothing like that ever happens any more. Murders." Tobias shudders at the word.

"They don't happen, or you don't hear about them?" Uriah raises his eyebrows at Tobias.

"Where did my mother get all this information? I can't imagine that it was easy to get." I poke at a beer bottle on the floor with the toe of my boot. I try to ignore the bug that scuttles out of a shirt on the ground.

"Tris, she's been doing this for _years._ She's been breaking into headquarters, and scouring parts of the abandoned city for information about the old life. I can imagine that she's broken every rule in the book. Her network is large spread, and includes _a lot_ of powerful people. She's a manipulative person, and she doesn't take no for an answer. She _gets_ her answers, no matter what she has to do. She's used black mail and threats to make herself the puppet master of a huge network of useful people. Tris, right now your mother is the most powerful person in all of the factions." Uriah takes another gulp of his water.

"What's she going to do with this information? I mean, it doesn't do much to avenge her sister's death." I shiver, thinking of all the things my mother could do.

"I don't know. She got what she wanted from me, and I'm done with The Network." Uriah shrugs.

"She's not going to do anything. She's completed her mission, and now she knows why her sister had to die. It's not about getting revenge; it's about coming to peace. She's done." Tobias leans forward, off the wall as he speaks, looking a bit less uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I think Four is right. She's got her answer." Uriah nods.

"I suppose, but now that we know this information, what are we supposed to do with it?" I ask.

"Nothing. This information would change everything, and threaten the lives of all of us." Tobias says, stepping away from the wall. He yawns and stretches his arms into the air. Even in this moment I take a second to admire the tensed muscles on his arms….

"I owe a lot to you Uriah." I lean off the wall, and walk over to Uriah, holding my arms out to him. I miss him and after all that he's done, I know that I can trust him again.

Tobias doesn't even blink as I quickly hug Uriah, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry." I kiss him on the cheek and smile. He smiles back, and holds his hand out to Tobias.

Tobias grimaces, but shakes his hand. "Don't think this means I like you." Tobias smirks.

"I like you too." Uriah smirks back at Tobias, and opens the door for us.

I slip my hand into Tobias's as we walk out. We're halfway through the hallway when Tobias scoops me into his arms, carrying me.

I grin up at him, loving the way his arms feel against the backs of my thighs and lower back. "I love you." Tobias whispers. "Even if you have _dangerous tendencies._" Tobias uses a snooty voice, and turns the corners of his lips down to a pretentious frown as he says 'dangerous tendencies.'

"I love you." I reply. "See, I have this theory that _our kind_ has nothing to do with the old days and our brains. I think that we're all secretly _super_ sexy, and they just can't handle our sexiness." I smirk.

Tobias lets out a deep laugh, the kind that sounds more like rolling thunder than a laugh. His abdomen shakes, and I can feel his hard stomach against my side as he laughs.

I grin, and put my head to his chest. His heart is beating like crazy, like always.

**A/N A taste of the fluff to come. Sort of crazy, right? What do you guys think?**

**If you've made it this far in my story, you really need to review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N 205 reviews! You guys are amazing! And 72 follows? That's insane. Absolutely insane. **

Tris's POV

I wake to Tobias tracing his finger along my spine. My head gently rises and falls with his breaths.

"Tobias." I murmur, putting my hand on his chest.

"Morning sleepyhead." Tobias says happily.

"Mmmm Tobias." I repeat sleepily. "What time is it?" I ask, running my hand along his muscular abdomen.

"12:14." Tobias chuckles.

"Oh my God! Really?" I jolt up, amazed at my ability to sleep so late. I didn't have the luxury of sleeping in late in Abnegation.

"Yes. But it's fine." Tobias laughs, as I flip on top of him. His hand continues to trace my spine as I look down at him, and his feet play footsie with mine.

"What about work?" I look at him skeptically.

"We just got married. We get three days off, to move into our new apartment." Tobias says. His voice is deep and rumbling, like thunder.

"New apartment?" I ask, leaning down to kiss his collarbone.

"Yeah. Married couples get a bigger apartment, with a kitchen." Tobias explains, as I move my lips further up his collarbone and to his neck.

"Is that so?" I whisper between kisses.

"Yes." Tobias murmurs. "Oh my God, Tris. That tickles." Tobias laughs breathily, as I kiss his jaw line.

"Mmmm." I hum, as my lips meet his.

I melt into him, fire spreading from my lips to my entire body, making me tingle with heat. Tobias slips his hand into the back pocket of my jeans, and I laugh through our kiss.

I pull away for a second, and flip off of Tobias. I lean on my elbows across from him, and he turns to face me. He's wearing the cute half smile that he always does after we kiss.

I glance down at his chest, and quickly back up to his face. No matter how many times I see his bare chest, it takes me off guard every time. _Control yourself, Tris! Stop drooling!_

"Tobias, do you think we would have been together if we were in Abnegation?" I ask, trying not to get lost in his blue eyes.

"I don't _think _we would have been together. I_ know._ We're meant to be together. We could live on different planets, and we would still end up together." Tobias whispers, and gently touches my cheek, as blood rushes to my face.

"God, Tobias!" I sigh. "I love you so much, it's really hard to control myself when I'm around you. You turn my legs to jello." I whisper.

"You do so much worse to me." Tobias admits. He comes closer to me, and plants his lips against mine. I fall onto my back, and Tobias comes with me. He rests on his knees, so that his body isn't crushing mine.

I put my hands to his cheeks, tracing his jaw line down to his neck, and onto his back. My hands move trace swirls on his back, as I imagine his tattoo.

"Tobias!" I push him off of me, and he groans in protest. I move my body on top of his, sitting up with torso in between my legs.

"Tris?" He asks.

"Lets get a tattoo." I grin.

"I'm listening." Tobias says.

I lean down and whisper my idea in Tobias's ear. I sit back up when I'm done, grinning at him.

"I like it. I like it a lot." Tobias agrees with my idea, and pulls me back down to kiss him.

This kiss lasts a lot longer, with no interruptions.

* * *

Tori nods as I explain my idea to her, and when I'm done she draws out a rough sketch of what we want. I smile at the exact image in my head, on paper.

Tobias goes first. He lays his wrist out on the little table, with Tori sitting across from him. I sit next to him, and grin as Tori carefully does Tobias's tattoo. He doesn't even flinch as Tori pushes the tattoo needle into his wrist.

I go next, and grip Tobias's hand tightly as Tori pushes the needle into my skin. I bite my lower lip, and try to focus on Tobias. Tattoos hurt every time, no matter what.

When we're done, we thank Tori and walk to the register to pay. She just shakes her head and smiles.

"This one's on the house." She says, and we thank her a couple more times before stepping out into the Pit.

I hold my red wrist next to Tobias's, and admire our tattoos next to each other.

We both have a tiny black Ferris wheel on our wrists, only about an inch in diameter. In the center of both of the Ferris wheels is a tiny number.

I admire the little _4_ on my wrist, and the _6_ on Tobias's.

I smile up at him, and in the light of the Pit throw my arms around his neck to kiss him.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N So I'm guessing that you guys have noticed that I'm missing fourteen chapters, all the chapters after I did the skip. I deleted them. Honestly, writing just wasn't nearly as fun during the initiation, I didn't like the storyline, and I feel like it sort of became generic. So, I deleted them. I know that some of you won't like that, but fanfiction is about improving my writing skills and sometimes that includes making some tough choices. And I know that if this was a real book that I would have deleted all of that because I didn't like the way it fit into my story. I know that some of you might be sort of mad, so if you want me to I will go put the old chapters up as a different story on my profile or something. Let me know if you want me to, and I might even wrap it up in some way. Please don't be mad at me.**

**So, I'm picking up right where the last chapter left off, not skipping a year. You guys may want to go back and read the wedding and wedding night, just so that you remember what was going on. If not, just remember that Tris's mom is a different person, Ava, and Uriah sacrificed his safety to get the answers about Divergence for Tris.**

**So after that enormous A/N, here's the story! Takes place about a week after the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Tris's POV

"_Uriah? Uriah where are you?" I call out Uriah's name as I stumble around the Pit, but he is nowhere to be found._

_In fact, I can't find _any one _in the Pit. It's as if all of Dauntless packed up and left, and I just didn't get the memo. Yet despite the fact that I can't find anyone, it's Uriah that I'm worrying for. It's not that I care about him more than Tobias, I just feel as if he's in danger. And I feel as if it's my fault._

_I stumble to the edge of the Chasm, the sound of its roaring water filling my ears. The bottom looks so much farther away than usual. So much darker._

_As my eyes adjust to the darkness I realize that someone is down there. Limbs twisted unnaturally, blue eyes staring blankly up at me. Al? No. Al had brown eyes._

"_Who is it?" I whisper to myself. Who would jump? And why do I feel as if the person at the bottom of the Chasm is there because of me? Why am I suffocated by guilt?_

"_You can be so clueless sometimes." A cold voice pierces my thoughts. Ava. I slowly turn around, mentally turning my body to stone. I won't break against her, I will not loose again. _

"_It's Uriah. You killed him, Beatrice. You killed him." Ava smirks cruelly, and I feel my legs weaken. I don't bother to respond._

_I quickly turn back around and clutch the iron railing. My knuckles turn white and my entire body feels cold with my former mothers piercing eyes watching my back._

_I stare down at the face, the body. Deep brown eyes, dark skin. A muscular body, now twisted out of shape against the unforgiving rocks. It is Uriah. Uriah, who sacrificed his safety for me. Uriah, who loves me. Uriah, who I could never love. Uriah, who I killed._

* * *

I jolt up, sweat pouring down my face. I fall across Tobias's gently sleeping body and onto the floor. I run into the kitchen and stumble around in search of a glass. When I find one I turn the tap on as cold as possible and chug the glass.

I don't remember why I'm so scared. I knew what my dream was when I ran out of our bedroom, but I lost it somewhere between drinking water and deep breathes. That's the way dreams work. They are meant to be lost, and maybe that's for the best. Whatever made the blood in my veins pump like this should be forgotten. Sometimes it's easier to forget the painful things.

I know that I won't be able to get back to sleep, not like this. Instead I slip on a black sweatshirt and pull on a pair of black jeans. I pull my hair into a ponytail, but don't do any makeup.

I lace up my combat boots and scribble a note to Tobias in case he wakes up. I don't want him to worry, and I have something I need to do.

* * *

I haven't done this for almost three months. So much could have changed. I might not be Six anymore, and that's scary.

I take a deep breath and push my fear away, as is the point of the fearscape. I open the oblong black box, putting the back on the bottom as I gently pick up they syringe. Its orange liquid looks menacing. I shut my eyes and plunge the syringe into my neck.

My hands fall to my side, dropping the box. And then everything goes black.

* * *

My first fear is the same. Crows.

Their sharp talons dig into the skin on my shoulders and their squawking fills my ears.

I crouch to the ground, just as I did the first time I faced this fear. I feel the cold of my gun press to my skin, instantly making me feel powerful. I am not the one who should be afraid. They are.

I leap up, first shooting the bird on my shoulder. It's warm blood sprays onto my skin before it falls off of me. The rest fall quickly, their black cloud growing smaller and smaller, until they disappear all together.

One fear down. Five to go.

My surroundings change as a glass boxes appears around me. Water begins to tickle the bottom of my thighs and I calmly close my eyes. I tried to break it with shear force before, but that didn't work in this simulation. I have to imagine it breaking. I have to _make_ it break.

And I do. The glass shatters around me, the little amount of water spilling onto my ground. That was easy, but it was no less scary. The fear of imagining not being able to break the glass, the idea of actually having to live out drowning, that's almost as scary as actually being there.

My third fear is different. It's worse.

I am strapped to a table, the bright light above me blinding my eyes. The light is blocked as a silhouette leans over me. Ava is here yet again.

"Beatrice, take a deep breath. We just want to look in your head. It will only hurt a bit." Ava grins at me, her smile just a bit _too_ happy.

"No." I struggle against the thick black bonds holding me to the table. I begin to panic as I realize that I can't break them, that they are too strong. And I am too weak.

Ava begins to move in, holding a sharp tool. I scream, but her hand continues to slowly move in towards my head. She's going to cut me open, dissect me, find out what makes me different.

"No." I say again forcefully and begin to violently thrash against my bonds. "No!" I scream more frantically.

In the moment before the tool should meet my skin the room fills with light, blinding me. Ava flies through the air and is slammed against the wall opposite me. Her body slumps to the ground and the tool slips out of her hands.

I did that. I did that to her. I beat her.

My third fear is the same. The fire. This time I don't even give myself time to feel the burn; as soon as I see the flames licking at my feet I bring the rain. I know how to this time.

The sound of Peter's cackle from the last fear is still ringing in my ears as the world changes around me. Steam turns to blue sky, wood to grass. I am in a field, and I am not alone.

Uriah stands across from me, his hands half in his pockets and his back slouched. I don't understand. This isn't scary. I'm not scared of Uriah.

"Hey, Tris." Uriah smiles at me.

"Uriah?" I nod, my voice sounding more like a question than a greeting. I am waiting for the blow, the fear factor.

"Why did you kill me?" Uriah questions. He doesn't even sound accusatory, he's just asking me a simple question.

"I didn't kill you." I say cautiously, taking a step closer to him.

"Yes you did." Uriah frowns at me, and turns around. The hair on the back of his head is matted with red, with blood. I can barely make out the hole in his skull. Somebody shot him.

"I didn't do that." I feel a tear roll down my cheek as Uriah turns back around.

"YES YOU DID!" Uriah suddenly roars, making me cringe. "YOU LET YOUR MOTHER LOOK INSIDE ME! THE OTHERS DISCOVERED ME! THEY KILLED ME! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Uriah screams, his face contorting in anger.

"No." I whisper, tears rolling faster down my face. I don't know how to face this fear.

"YES! I AM DEAD, AND IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT!" Uriah yells, stepping towards me.

"No." I say again, more forcefully.

"Prove it." Uriah hisses, his face only inches from mine. How can I prove it?

"I didn't kill you. This isn't my fault. None of this is." I say calmly. I know that I'm lying, but maybe that's the point. Maybe I'm supposed to realize that some things are out of my control.

"Okay." Uriah whispers, before he begins to fade. The outline of his body becomes blurry, and I can see through him to the field behind him.

And then he disappears entirely. I don't understand how I beat this fear if I'm still shaking. The fear is gone, and but I didn't beat it.

The next fear is only slightly different. My family. My mother, my father, my brother, and Tobias. A gun in my hand. And a countdown.

"Ten." Jeanine's voice pierces the air.

"It's okay." My mother whispers. This woman isn't Ava, this is my real mother. My selfless, beautiful, truthful mother.

"Nine!" Jeanine hisses. "I love you, Tris." Tobias smiles sadly at me. It's almost worse having him here. He wasn't here before, but now he's a part of my real family. And he's here to watch me die.

"Eight!"

I can't kill them. I know that. And now I have to listen to the countdown to my death.

"Seven!" Jeanine calls out, her voice taunting.

"Go ahead, Tris." Caleb says softly. "I understand. It's okay."

"Six!" The barrel of Jeanine's gun presses into the nape of my neck. This isn't real. None of this is real.

"Five!"

"You don't have any other option." My father nods stiffly at me. Ah, but I do, father. There is always another option.

"Four!"

"Do it, Tris." Tobias talks like he is my trainer again, not Tobias. Even if he sounds like Four, his eye's are still Tobias's. And just looking into them gives me all the power I need to allow myself to die.

"Three!"

"Hurry!" My mother warns.

"Two!" Jeanine's voice is even crueler than usual.

"Shut up! All of you!" My gun clatters to the ground. "I love you! Okay?" I yell weakly.

"One!"

There is a click. And then there is darkness.

**A/N Seriously, honestly, not even kidding, please review. **

**xoxo- Ella**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N I've said it before and I'll say it again. Jenn gets curse-y when she's mad/hungover. Also, Jenn has been training Tris for a while now, so they're partner cops now, not guru and apprentice.**

"You." Zeke points at me as I slide down in the seat next to Tobias at breakfast. "Look like shit." He finishes.

I glare at him and rest my tired head on Tobias's shoulder. He wraps his protective arm around me and glares at Zeke. I still haven't told Tobias about how awful my fear simulation was, or even that I went through it again, but somehow Tobias can tell something isn't right. Either that or he's noticed the ugly bags under my eyes.

"What?" Zeke holds his hands up in defense. "I'm just being honest!"

"What is this? Candor? We don't give a _shit_ about honesty." Jenn walks up next to Zeke from the middle of no where and practically yells at him, slamming her fists down on the table. "For instance, I _could_ tell you that you've developed a fine layer of fat, presumably because you haven't worked out since initiation. I could even tell you that I believe a blind Abnegation man picked out your outfit, but hey, we aren't in Candor! So I'm not going to tell you those things!" She yells, her face inches from his. "Also, you might want to go take a shower. You've got a mix of orange and DESPERATE ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" She screams furiously. She's wearing bright red lipstick with light eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, and her hair is in a purposely messy mane around her head, as if she the wind was just blowing in her it. Her shirt is a sheer thing with just a black bra underneath, showing her body off in all its glory. This outfit was purposely picked to make Zeke want her. Why, I don't know.

"Orange?" Zeke raises his eyebrows at her weakly. I notice the tiniest quiver in his lips.

"Yeah." Jenn reaches across the table and grabs my tall glass of orange juice. She smiles slyly, and dumps the entire thing on Zeke's face. "_Orange." _She snickers at Zeke's astonished face, dripping wet with sticky orange liquid.

"Oh," She leans into his ear and whispers, "And _my_ dick is bigger than yours_, _and I'm a _girl_." She laughs breathily, like she's taunting him with sex appeal, and turns back around to walk away, leaving the three of us gaping at her.

"Six!" She calls without turning around. "Come on! I wouldn't want Zeke's slut to rub off on you!"

* * *

"Do you want to explain what just happened?" I rush after Jenn, forgetting my own issues for the minute.

Jenn doesn't pause to speak until she's leaped onto the train, with me following, and even then she doesn't answer my question.

"We're going to Erudite today." Her voice doesn't even show a hint of the emotion it was dripping with only minutes earlier.

"Zeke?" I say assertively.

"Oh, _that._" Jenn shrugs at me and sinks onto the ground of the train.

"We slept together, and then he left in the night." Jenn shrugs again and pulls her knife our of her thigh high leather boots. She taps it absentmindedly against the floor of the train, making a metallic clicking sound.

"There's more." I prod. Focusing on her problems helps me forget about mine.

"I just." Jenn sighs deeply, and I flash back to a couple months ago when she had an outburst about Zeke not sleeping with her. "I just thought there was _more_ to our relationship than sex. I wouldn't really care if it was anyone else, but I told him I _loved_ him for God's sake! And then he just leaves in the middle of the night? That just isn't acceptable." Jenn avoids my eyes. Like most Dauntless members, it is hard for her to show emotion. I get it. It's hard for me too.

"Maybe he was just scared, ya know?" I suggest tentatively.

"Scared?" Jenn scoffs.

"Yeah. Love is a strong word, that's all I mean." I try to take back my words, because I can tell Jenn is taking them the wrong way.

"No, no, I get it, _Six."_ Jenn spits out my name. "You think no one could ever love me, because I'm ugly." She glares at me, and I nervously remember the knife in her hand.

"That's not what I-" I start, but Jenn cuts me off.

"No! Honestly, Six, I got it. You think I'm ugly and that no one will ever love me. I _got_ it." Jenn furiously throws her knife at the wall opposite her, wedging it between two sheets of metal and making me take a step back. This may be the worst mood I've ever seen her in.

She lets out a sigh that sounds more like a groan and turns back to me, her eyes sad. "Sorry." She grumbles.

"Yeah whatever." I brush it off. It dawns on me that while fifty percent of the time Jenn is an amazing friend, the other fifty percent of the time she's a total bitch.

"I'm just not used to actually having _feelings_ for someone, ya know?" Jenn bites her lip as she looks at me. "I'm used to just doin' em and levin' em. I've never been in a relationship. You have to help me. You and Four are so perfect. How do I fix this?" Jenn rambles.

I flash back to falling in love with Tobias. We weren't exactly a model couple, sneaking around and everything. "Well, first off, don't pour orange juice on them." I start.

"Hardee har har. So funny. Seriously." Jenn gives me a dead face.

I have to pause before I respond, considering what I would do in her high heeled leather boots. "Maybe you should try actually dating him. You assume that the way to win his heart is sleeping with him, but you need more of that for a real relationship. Take it slow. Get to know each other." I suggest. It feels strange that _I'm_ the one giving her love advise, when she's the one always been sort of like the older, wiser, more experienced sister.

"How am I supposed to do that after my little stunt?" Jenn looks at me as if I hold all the answers.

"I can get Tobias to talk to Zeke." I promise.

"Really?" Jenn almost sounds desperate, but that can't be so. She's _Jenn_ for God's sake. She must really like Zeke.

"Yeah." I smile at her.

"You're pretty cool, Tris." Jenn smiles approvingly at me, using my real name.

"You're pretty cool too, Jenn." I smile and nod back.

* * *

The Erudite compound annoys me. The buildings are all granite with tall columns on the front and lengthy steps leading to their doors. They've all got carvings on the tops of ancient scientists and philosophers, people who's name's have long since been lost in translation. Big patches of perfectly cut and perfectly green grass separate the massive buildings, creating a pristine and ostentatious feel.

I wander around aimlessly, enjoying the tepid sunshine and cold glares of the Erudite, who all walk around with stacks of books and thick glasses. Apparently joining Erudite instantly ruins your eyesight.

Jenn is taking the actual living quarters of the compound, leaving me to the business area. Honestly, I don't understand why we have to police any faction except Dauntless or Candor. Fighting is stupid and illogical to the Erudite, against everything Amity believes in, self indulgent in Abnegation, and the Factionless don't talk to each other often enough to get in fights. The Candor on the other hand often fight over rude 'honest' comments, and the Dauntless fight all the time due to our often pompous attitudes.

The busiest building in the compound is the library, a mammoth building with people constantly rushing in and out of it. It is the center of the Erudite faction, their holy grail, their mother ship. It holds their knowledge.

I decide to go look inside despite its 200-step entrance, purely because I can't imagine such a huge building holding _just _books_._

After climbing the mountain of stairs, I walk past the front desk, conspicuously arranging my gun in my holster as I do so. I don't want to be stopped; I want to see the infamous Erudite library.

After the front desk is another row of columns, and just behind that a railing overlooking a massive floor below. From above I can see row after row of books, and ten levels above mine with countless bookshelves spreading from them. Sunlight streams in from the glass roof above, lighting the mammoth library. I cannot fathom how many books, how much _information_, is contained in this one building. It's overwhelming.

I rush down the staircase closest to me and walk through a row of books, running my fingers along the spines and reading their titles. _Latin; A Lost Language, The Art Of Kaleidoscope Making, Calligraphy; An Art, Brushstrokes; A Complete Collection on Identifying Different Brushstrokes._

Each title is more boring and useless than the last. Yet somehow the Erudite find all of this not only interesting, but _important_.

I walk faster and faster between the shelves feeling suddenly as if I caught in an inescapable labyrinth of information. This is too much. I don't want to know any of this. The smell of must and wood is overwhelming, and all I want is to once again be on the pristine lawns of the pretentious Erudite compound. Never thought I'd say that.

I find myself at the stairs again after only a moment, and rush up them, pushing past blue-clad scholars as I do so. I am almost to the door- to my ignorant bliss- when I run straight into a familiar body.

Caleb.

**A/N Sort-of-cliffhanger? Eh? Eh?**

**I got on my computer this morning and saw that my story just became the NINTH most reviewed Divergent story! And that never would have happened without you guys! THANK YOU! I want to thank you in some way, shape, or form, so comment with something you guys want me to do. Like, some strange sentence you want me to naturally fit into a chapter, a new character that you guys can make up, or something you want to make a certain character do. Really any idea you have (except lemons), just let me know! It doesn't even have to be related to my story if you don't want it to be. Just let me know, and I promise that I'll do it. Get creative, I'm bored! **

**And then, of course, just review normally too :)**

**xoxo- Ella**


	40. Chapter 40

"Caleb?" I ask in disbelief.

He looks incredibly different from when I last saw him about three months ago. His hair is longer than it was ever allowed to be in Abnegation, and he wears thin-framed glasses despite the fact that his eyesight has always been perfect. He's wearing a loose blue button down shirt and khakis. He looks handsome but not in a loud way.

"Beatrice?" Caleb furrows his eyebrows together and looks me up and down, as if to make sure that I don't just resemble his sister, but that I truly am his sister. I can understand his surprise. I look even more different than he does. I'm wearing black jeans with my worshiped combat boots, a semi-tight v-neck shirt that shows my raven tattoos, and my blonde hair is straightened around my face. I'm only wearing a bit of makeup, just some mascara and eyeliner, but I still look much older then when I was in Abnegation.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asks nervously, shifting his weight back and forth from one foot to another.

"I'm," My voice sounds raspy. "I'm, ehem, a cop." I pull my badge out of my back pocket and flash it, as if he wouldn't believe me, but quickly put it away when I realize that I have my wedding ring on. Caleb still doesn't know I'm married. I awkwardly shove my hand in my front pocket and hope he didn't see the ring.

"Do you, errr, want to take a walk?" Caleb asks awkwardly.

"Sure!" My voice sounds shrill.

"Alright." Caleb begins to walk back down the mountain of steps, strangely glancing over at me every couple of seconds. "So, you got a tattoo?" He says when we're halfway to the bottom.

"Yeah. They're, um, ravens. One for every member of our family." I ramble.

"Oh. And the one on your wrist?" Caleb sounds almost chastising, making me feel slightly ashamed over the culture of my faction.

I hesitate for a moment before I pull my hand out of my pocket, nervous for Caleb's reaction to the ring on my finger. In Dauntless it's easy to forget how young I actually am, especially because all of our leaders are so young, but out in the rest of the factions I'm reminded that I'm only sixteen.

"It's the Ferris wheel." I explain, holding my wrist out to him as we come to the bottom of the steps and begin to walk on one of the paths separating the lawns.

"And the '4' on the middle?" Caleb presses. I had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, it's a nickname for….erm…" I struggle to find the right words.

"Your husband?" Caleb raises his eyebrows accusingly at me. "The one who gave you that ring?" He points at the discreet diamond on my finger.

"Yeah." I blush and look away.

"Aren't you a little young to be…married?" Caleb speaks like his words are bad tastes he desperately wants to get out of his mouth.

"Things are different in Dauntless." I defend my faction.

"Yes, they are." Caleb purses his lips.

"Oh, please! Don't act like that! You're different now too." I glare at Caleb.

"What's his name?" Caleb ignores my comment.

"Four." I say simply.

"That's a nickname." Caleb demands answers.

"It really doesn't matter." I try to steer the conversation away from Tobias. "What about you? How's Erudite treating you?" I ask.

"Good. I'm training to be a doctor." Caleb smiles.

I smile too. Caleb will be a good doctor. Like me, he chose a job that satisfies both the values of his new faction and his old one. He is doing something both intellectual and helpful.

"That's great." I nod happily at him. As we round the corner I realize how little Caleb and I have to talk about. Other than our blood, we don't have anything in common anymore. I could mention the fact that he helped Ava in putting Uriah in danger, but that would be dangerous here, and frankly I don't want to think that Caleb is anything like her.

"Beatrice," Caleb starts, but I correct him before he gets any farther. "Tris. I'm Tris now."

"_Tris, _can we go somewhere more private?" Caleb asks me seriously. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." I nod.

Caleb gently puts his hand on my elbow and begins to guide me rapidly down the path. He takes a sharp left and turns towards the bigger brick buildings, presumably the apartments.

His apartment is on the fifth level. We take the stairs, something we're used to from Abnegation, but not for the same reasons as in Abnegation. In Erudite elevators are a waste of energy and thus illogical.

His apartment is tiny, just like most Dauntless ones. It has a tiny closet, a miniscule bathroom, a twin bed shoved in the corner, and a long bookshelf stretching the length of one wall, with his desk built into it.

I tentatively sit on the corner of Caleb's neatly made bed and wait for him to speak.

"What did she tell you?" Caleb asks me. I don't have to wonder about who he's talking about. Our mother.

"Is it safe?" I ask him skeptically. You never know who's listening.

"Yes." Caleb assures me.

I give him a quick synopsis of what Uriah told me about Divergents only a week ago. Divergents are dangerous because we can't be contained. We threaten the society and the faction system. I tell him about our mother's sister, Haley, being killed because of her Divergence.

"She lied to you." Caleb sits down in his desk chair and spins to face me.

"Yeah, I know that." My laugh sounds more like a hiccup than an expression of amusement.

"No, I mean that whole story about her sister dying, that's a lie." Caleb stares intently at me, waiting for my reaction. It's a Erudite trait, the intense curiosity over the smallest things.

"What do you mean? She didn't have a sister? Then why would she want to know about Divergents? How do you know?" I am plagued with a flood of questions. I thought that I had it figured out; I thought that I could finally go on in peace. Like the laggard girl that I am, I was wrong once again.

"Whoa, slow down." Caleb leans forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and making a bridge over his nose with his fingers. "I'm going to speak now and tell you what I know, because I feel like you have a right to know. Since Mom first came to me with your friend a month ago, I've done a lot of snooping, and found out a bit. Everything Mother told you about Divergents, that's all true. It's just her story that isn't. Mother was born into Dauntless with a twin sister. Both tested inconclusive." Caleb begins.

"I already know that." I interrupt impatiently.

"Be quiet, I'm talking." Caleb scolds. My nostrils flare. I don't like to be made to feel inferior. "As you know, Mom chose Abnegation, but here's where the lie comes in." He gives me a pointed look, referring to the lie entering the story. "Her sister chose Erudite, _not_ Dauntless. And her sister never died. Her sister is alive and well today." Caleb explains. "And I still don't understand why she lied about that little detail." He adds.

My mind swirls in a thousand thoughts. The lies just keep piling up, and I don't know what's the truth anymore. As soon as I think I've got it, another lie is thrown in, shifting up my beliefs once more.

"Who's her sister- our aunt?" I ask.

Caleb avoids my eyes and doesn't speak. I repeat what I know in my head once more in the silence, sorting out lies from truth. It helps me make things clearer, as much as that's possible.

I am Divergent.

I love Tobias, and Tobias is Divergent.

My Mother was born in Dauntless. She is Divergent.

My Mother lied to me my whole life to find out the truth about Divergents.

My Mother tested on one of my best friends.

Divergnets are dangerous because we cannot be controlled.

My mother had a Divergent sister.

That sister is alive in Erudite.

It's sad how much of this has to do with my Mother. How much I have to sort my mind in its relation to the woman who raised me.

"_Who_ is our Mother's sister?" I say more forcefully.

Caleb looks at me with sad eyes. "Jeanine. Jeanine Matthews is our aunt."

**A/N I'm going to attempt to put all your sentences in the next chapter, I just couldn't get them in here. Happy International Literacy Day (Lets all hope that one day everyone has the same opportunities that most of us do for learning how to read and write. It's a right every one should have, so just be thankful while you're reading this that you have the _ability_ to read in general.) **

**Theo thinks you should review!**

**xoxo- Ella Elizabeth (Because, you know, I feel like using a long name today.)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N Felix Cartal and Clockwork- The Fire (Ansolo Remix)**

"Six?" Someone calls my name as I stumble into the Pit. I swivel around, but I don't instantly recognize anyone, so I keep making my way towards the apartments.

"Six! Are you coming tonight?" Someone calls again. Their voice is much closer this time.

I stop in my tracks and wait for them to catch up with me. My mind is swirling, and all I want to do is get to Tobias and forget all of this. My body is stiff as the person taps me on the shoulder.

I turn to face Christina, who wears a massive grin and a tight dress. "You still coming to the party tonight? It's going to be the biggest thing of the year, and you promised that you would come last week." Christina narrows her eyes at me.

"Umm…." I look around, desperate for someone to come save me, and my chest tightens. I don't want to disappoint Christina, but the coziness of Tobias's arms is beckoning to me.

"Come on, _Tris_!" She says my name accusingly. "You never come to any parties and you _promised_ that you would come to this one." Christina glares at me, but her voice is pleading. My mind flashes back to last week when Christina asked me to come and- shit- I promised that I would.

"Parties are funnnnnnn. Have you even gotten drunk once since joining Dauntless? You got to do it _at least_ once!" Christina begins to beg, bending her knees a little bit as she speaks.

I think back to the last party I went to, the one Zeke threw for Tobias and I. The loud music and putrid smell of alcohol. The idea of getting drunk and forgetting everything that stresses you. Suddenly going to the party doesn't sound like such a bad idea, as long as it will help me forget the awful fact that I'm related to Jeanine.

"Please!" Christina continues to beg.

"Yeah, fine." I finally consent, and Christina lets out a shriek of happiness.

"Come on! We only have, like, two hours to make you hot!" Christina exclaims as she grabs my arm and begins to drag me away.

"I have to go tell Four!" I protest as she pulls me in her apartment door.

"Oh, he already knows. He's with Zeke. You were the one that needed convincing." Christina smirks at the fact she knew a detail I didn't.

"Great." I mutter, but Christina doesn't hear me. She's too busy finding something awful for me to wear.

* * *

Two hours later I step out of Christina's apartment dressed as modestly as I could get out of her dictatorship rule.

I'm wearing a semi-tight black dress that goes to just above my knees with a cutout in the back. It's tighter than I'd like, but it was the best I could do under Christina's command. My hair is in a high ponytail with a thick leather band around it. My makeup is darker than usual- black eye shadow on top of my mascara and eyeliner. My lips are painted red and Christina gave me a pair of her black stilettos to finish off the look.

It's not really special, but I'm not going tonight to get noticed. I'm going to forget.

"Getting onto trains in heels is really an art- it should be part of Dauntless initiation." Christina lets out a breath as she jumps onto the train, and clutches the wall to regain her balance.

"Agreed." I slump against the wall. "Where exactly is this party?" I ask. The train is full of other young Dauntless- all presumably going to this party.

"The Warehouse." Christina says. I raise my eyebrows at her, asking for an explanation.

"It's on the edge of the city, near the fence. The Amity used to store food in it, but then they found out a more efficient way to distribute food, so now its empty. But it's huge, like nothing else in the Dauntless compound. It's bigger than the roof, and we only use it a couple times a year for big parties, like this one." Christina explains.

"What exactly is the point of this party?" I ask and try my best to keep my voice happy, so that I don't dampen her excitement.

"New Years." Christina explains.

"New Years?" I ask.

"Seriously? You've never had a New Years party?" Christina looks at me with incredulity.

"Abnegation." I point at the center of my chest.

"Oh. Yeah. God that must have been dull." Christina rambles. "Oh, sorry." She grimaces at me. "It's from the old world. It's just a huge party." She explains.

"Oh." I nod, wondering what exactly I've gotten myself into. I was expecting a normal party, but the whole train is packed with people going to the same place. This party is going to be insane.

* * *

My chest tightens as I stare up at the huge warehouse in front of me. Strobe lights flash from the grimy windows at the top, illuminating the night sky. The pounding music makes the entire building thump and tremble, filling not just my ears, but my entire being, with the rapid bass beat. Even from here I can smell the acidic smell of alcohol.

"This is going to be so fun!" Christina squeals, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the building.

We push past throngs of gyrating Dauntless just to make it through the door, which marks the threshold of a different world. Christina miserably described this event. This isn't a party. Somehow, for only one night, this warehouse has been turned into a massive club.

A little over half the Dauntless are here, filling every inch of the massive building. A bar wraps around the entire bottom perimeter, and an upper level rims the top of the building, more of a wrap around balcony than another level. People twist and turn to the music, moving as one mass instead of separate entities. The sound of laughing, screaming, and the ever-present bass fill my ears. It may be the loudest thing I have ever heard.

Lights flash all around me, making it difficult to figure out exactly what's going on, but two things are evident. There is a lot of dancing and even more beer.

"Where's Tobias?" I shout into Christina's ear as the crowd presses us farther into the center off the dance floor.

"He's waiting for us in that corner." Christina screams over the crowd and points to the far corner.

We painfully weave between the mass of people, eventually giving up politeness to push drunk girls out of the way. Moving this far through an area this packed is difficult, but it becomes easier when I finally lay eyes on my incentive; Tobias.

His shirt is slightly tighter than usual around his muscular torso, and he looks completely at ease in the corner with Will. He holds a beer bottle and wears a slight smile as he sees me coming towards him.

My entire being lights up when I finally reach him, throwing my arms around him and kissing his cheek. "I've missed you." I whisper into his ear, and despite the fact that the room is overflowing with people, I feel entirely alone with Tobias.

"I've missed you too." He whispers back.

"I need a drink." I say, looking around his face to see what his reaction will be.

"Really?" He asks in disbelieve.

"Yes. I want a beer." I affirm and reach behind him to grab an unopened bottle off the bar counter.

At the last party beer smelled rancid, but my nose has grown used to it here, and I don't instantly want to throw up when I smell it. I take a gulp and it burns as it slides down my throat. I take another gulp, and it burns slightly less. One more gulp and I barely feel it anymore.

"Six?" Christina gapes at my empty bottle.

"Christina?" I mock her surprised tone.

"I thought you didn't drink." She raises her eyebrows at me.

"You're the one who told me to get drunk." I reach for another bottle, and relish in the fact that even Tobias is staring at me. They think I don't do things like this, but I am Dauntless after all. Maybe I need to act like it for just one night.

"Okay, okay." Christina holds her hands up in surrender before taking Will out to the dance floor. She's grinding against him after only a couple seconds.

"I didn't think you would come." Tobias speaks into my ear, not for intimacy, but because if he didn't I would never be able to hear him.

"I need this." I respond before taking a final gulp of my second bottle.

Tobias opens his mouth to respond, but I speak before he can. "Let's dance!" I shout. I don't want to talk about it, not here, and not now. I'm here to forget.

"Okay." Tobias shrugs.

I pull him into the center of the floor and smile as the song changes again. It's something even louder, but for some reason I don't care. We move together to the music, our bodies pressed together in a single movement.

We dance until we can't dance any longer. Until I've lost my breath, and Tobias pulls me over to the side for a drink.

"That." I pause for a breath. "Was amazing." I smile and take a gulp of my beer.

"Yeah. That was great." Tobias smiles, and he sounds sincere. Tonight I feel like exactly what I am- sixteen. I might be married, and I might already have a job, but I'm a teenager, and it's nice to feel like it every once and a while.

Tobias pulls me to the upper level after I finish my drink and grab another for the road.

My second? Third? Something like that.

I only stumble a little on the steps. It's quieter up here, but by no means quiet. It's also darker and between the flashes of strobe I can see people making out.

"You should get a room!" I shout at a couple as we pass and giggle. The couple turn in surprise, and it's Zeke and Jenn. Woops.

Wooooopppps.

Woopsy daisy.

Woo. Wooo. Woo. Oppppsssss.

"Tobiasssss?" I lean on his chest and take a swig of my drink.

"Tris?" Tobias laughs a little at me, not at all meanly.

"You know I loveeeee you, right? I really love you. I love you more that chocolate cake. And I love you more than….more than…more than dancing! I love you more than dancing!" I say triumphantly as Tobias sits down on an empty couch in the corner.

I sit down on his lap and rest my head on his chest.

"I know. I know you love me. I love you too." Tobias smiles and gently strokes my hair.

"I think I'm drunk." I whisper as I stroke circles on the cotton of his shirt. It's so soft. Like a blanket.

Soft. Soft. Soft. I wish my dress were soft like that. Soft. Soft. Soft.

"Yeah." Tobias laughs his deep laugh. "I think you are too."

"You laugh like thunder." I murmur.

"Yeah." Tobias laughs again and continues to stroke my hair, starting at the part and pushing it behind my ear. It's soothing.

"Boom, boom, boom." I imitate his laugh.

He laughs again.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

"Six! And Four! That's eleven!" Someone appears in front of me. Creak? Leak? Zeke! It's Zeke!

"Come onnnnnn." Jenn appears at his side, wearing a sly grin.

"We're going to go play truth or dare!"

**A/N Who's excited for truth or dare? I am! Feel free to give me any dare/truth ideas!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo- Ella**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N How'm I Gonna Get Back Home (song) by He's My Brother She's My Sister (band)**

**Callipygian- adj. having well shaped buttocks**

I blindly follow Tobias as he leads me back down the treacherous steps, through the crowd, and out the door. He gently pushes me along through the crowds of people outside the building, around the back of the building, and to a huge field of grass.

I stumble in my heals on the uneven ground, and after a couple of steps I slip my heals off to carry. The grass is sprinkled in cold dew droplets that tickle my feet, making me giggle.

We walk through the field silently, the music in the distance becoming quieter as we walk. I stare at Tobias's back as I walk. Callipygian.

I can see figures in the distance, but I can't make them out until we arrive at the back of the field. I collapse onto the ground next to Tobias, and the grass instantly soaks the bottom of my dress, so I scoot onto Tobias's lap. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. I feel safe in his arms. Secure.

There are nine of us. Me, Tobias, Jenn, Zeke, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn.

"I brought booze!" Uriah shouts, and tosses three six packs into the center of our circle. Good. I haven't had a drink in ages.

"Whatareweplaying?" I ask, heavily slurring my words as I struggle to twist the cap off my drink. Tobias takes it from my hands and does it for me.

"Truth or dare _or_ consequence." Christina shouts. Christina is a loud drunk.

I wonder what kind of drunk I am.

"How?" I sing.

Apparently the singing one.

"You choose a truth or a dare. You do what they say or you face an unknown consequence. It's instead of strip." Jenn explains.

"Oh." I say, staring up at the moon. It's a gigantic moon, shining down on us with its yellow face. Stars freckle the sky around it as if every star in the universe came out just to watch us play a game. A million suns.

"I." Uriah sloppily points to his chest. "Go first." He's even more drunk than me. And I'm wasted.

"Lynn." Uriah turns his head to the left, at Jenn. "I'm not Lynn, dick." Jenn glares at Uriah and turns his head the other way to Lynn.

"Dare." Lynn says before Uriah can ask her.

"Ahhh, we have a daredevil on our hands." Uriah purrs happily. "Lynn, I dare thee royal ass to become my slave for the remainder of the night." He grins at her slyly. I could point out his misuse of the word thee, it was supposed to be thy, but I think I would just slur my words and sound even worse than him.

"Happily." Lynn smiles proudly. She won't let Uriah get under her skin. I respect that.

"Now, massage my shoulders servant!" Uriah commands. Lynn doesn't even complain as she crawls behind Uriah and begins to massage his shoulders.

Lynn continues to massage Uriah as she turns to me. "Six. Truth or dare?"

"Consequence."

"That's not an option." Lynn sounds exasperated. Woops.

"Oh. Dare." I grimace, and I can feel Tobias chuckling against my back.

Little boom.

Little boom.

"I dare you to climb that tree all the way to the top." Lynn smirks at me while pointing at an oak tree about ten yards away.

Oh no.

If I can't walk down stairs, than I sure as hell can't climb a tree.

"That's not fair, she's drunk!" Tobias protests, his arms tightening around my waist.

"That's why I chose that dare, dumb ass. She has to." Lynn smirks again.

I should start calling her Ms. Smirk Attack.

"I got it, Fourrrr." It's so much more fun to say his name if you make the _r _sound like a car engine.

Rrrrrrr.

"Fine." Tobias purses his lips into a tight line.

I use his shoulder to balance as I stand up and use him as my crutch as we walk to the tree. I can feel everyone watching me, their eyes boring into the exposed skin of my back.

The tree is cold and dewy as I touch it, using Tobias's shoulder to give me a leg up to the first branch.

So far so good.

I reach for the next branch but miss. It keeps moving.

"STOP MOVING, MEAN TREE!" I shout into the night and try to slap the tree. I miss again.

Woops.

I can hear the rest of the group howling in laughter behind me, but I don't think it's funny. This tree needs a chill pill.

I reach for the branch again and firmly grip it to pull myself up.

"Good tree." I mutter and smile.

The process of moving up the tree is a sluggish and arduous one, but when I finally reach the top branch, I whoop in satisfaction.

I did it.

Take that, Lynn.

"Yeah, Six!" I can hear the group hollering.

I smile, but then frown when the tree begins to sway. Back and forth. The moon is spinning too and so are the stars. Around and around. I think I'm going to throw up.

Woops.

People are laughing again.

The leaves rustle, and I turn to face Tobias. He wraps his arm around my waist and guides me down the tree.

"My knight in shining armor!" I swoon and put my hand over his chest when we reach the bottom.

People laugh. Tobias laughs.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

As we sit down someone throws something at me. I reach for it, but miserably miss. Tobias catches it and puts it directly in my hand. A mint.

"Will." I turn to face Will as I stuff the little round candy in my mouth.

"Truth." Will grimaces.

"Boo!" Uriah shouts. I giggle.

"Tell me all of your fears." I say my words slowly, careful not to slur them.

"Consequence." Will looks away. Baby.

"Boo!" Uriah shouts. I giggle.

"Switch clothes with me. This dress is incredibly uncomfortable." I command, shakily standing up.

Will also stands and without comment crosses his arms over his chest and pulls his shirt off. He tosses it to me and I put it on over my dress, pulling the straps of my dress down and off of my body. The shirt goes down to my knees so I take my whole dress off and throw it to Will as he tosses me his pants. I slip his huge jeans on and sit back down on Tobias's lap. Much better.

I laugh as Will wriggles into the dress, moaning and groaning about it being too small. In the end it bunches up and covers none of his lower half, so he's left sitting there in his boxer shorts and a flimsy piece of fabric covering his chest.

He looks ridiculous.

"Four." Will turns back to me and Tobias.

"Dare." Tobias says confidently. Smart. We both have too many secrets to pick truth.

"You have to finish every sentence with 'in Six's pants'" Will grins.

"Okay in Six's pants." Tobias shakes his head.

"Lies." I laugh.

Tobias laughs.

Boom.

"Jenn in Six's pants." Tobias turns to Jenn.

"Truth." Jenn smiles.

"You have to move into Zeke's apartment in Six's pants. You have to live there for a week in Six's pants." Tobias grins.

Jenn turns to Zeke and raises her eyebrows as if to ask for permission. "Okay." Zeke shrugs.

"Alright." Jenn smiles. I have a feeling that she's going to enjoy this dare.

"Hey, roomie." Jenn pecks Zeke on the cheek, and he grins a little too widely for a measly kiss.

I begin to tune out as Jenn dares Uriah to do something. I lean my head against Tobias's chest and begin to hear less and less of what everyone is saying.

"You're asleep." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I nod, my eyelids heavy.

"Can we go home? I'm cold?" I say into Tobias's chest after a second.

"Sure." Tobias stands and says something to the other people.

He walks steadily through the field with me in his arms. I can hear his heart beating and crickets chirping. Loud music and a bright moon.

"Tobias?" I fight to stay awake as Tobias jumps onto the train, me still in his arms, and leans against the wall. The train is empty. Most people won't leave until the sun comes up.

"Promise that you'll be there when I wake up." I breathe in his scent. Sweat and sawdust and something distinctly him.

"Promise." He brushes a hair off my cheek and behind my ear. I can feel his fingers soft against my skin. I feel secure in the lull of the train moving across the tracks and the steady beat of Tobias's heart.

I fall asleep to a gentle whisper into my ear. "I will _never_ leave you."

**A/N Fluff next chapter!**

**I hope y'all had a nice National Confucius day and contemplated something philosophical :) **** Please review!**

**xoxo- Ella**

**P.S Y'all should check out my Tumblr (link or whatever on my profile)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Not a super long chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something because its Thursday…..and Thursdays suck. Also, me and AJ were talking at school, and neither of us are getting any e-mails of and kin from fanfic anymore. Are you guys experiencing that too?**

**Disclaimer- 19 DAYS TO ALLEGIANT! And I still don't own the rights to Divergent.**

I am enveloped in warmth. It feels like when I was little and my mother used to wrap me up in blankets straight from the dryer when I had a cold. I feel one thing and one thing alone. Warmth.

And then, as I become slightly more aware, pain. It ignites like fire in my brain, causing never-ending waves of nausea. I've had headaches before but nothing like this.

And my stomach. It's like there's an ocean churning around inside of me, water sloshing up against the sides of me and threatening to spill over.

"Tobias?" I sigh, opening my eyes and peaking over the edge of the thick comforter I'm tucked in.

"Mmmm. Tris." Tobias rolls over under the blanket and right on top of me. The blanket still covers the tops of our heads, and I am smothered by Tobias but not in a bad way.

His eyes fly open and I am met with their blue intensity. His eyes are like the sky before a storm. They hold such force, but somehow the blue shines through. He leans down and slowly, tenderly, kisses me, before pulling back and whispering good morning.

"Tobiassss." I moan. "My head…" I press a cool hand to my forehead. "Whyyyyyy does it hurtttt _so much_?" I sigh.

"You're hung over." Tobias takes a little of his body weight off of me and flips onto his side so that his body is still pressed against mine, but he isn't on top of me.

"But I only had, like, two drinks." I cringe at the sound of my own slightly raspy voice. I press my eyes shut again, trying to slip back into the warm citadel of sleep.

"Oh, honey..." Tobias sighs.

"I had more, didn't I?" I burrow farther under the blankets, as if they will help be escape the pain.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Tobias gives me a pitying look.

"What did I do? I can't remember anything." I whisper weakly, tiredly. I just woke up, and the clock on the bedside table reads that its past noon, but my eyelids still feel heavy.

"Nothing too bad." Tobias murmurs and brushes a hair out of my face.

"Don't lie to me." I threaten meekly.

"You, ehem," Tobias clears his throat. "You threw up from the top of a tree."

"Oh God!" I moan and flip onto his chest to hide my bright red cheeks. That small movement sends waves of pain through my head, which is currently being subjected to an explosive headache.

Why. Did. I. Think. Getting. Drunk. Would be FUN?

"No one will remember, they were all drunk too." Tobias humors me. I don't respond.

"You smell good." I say a minute later, ignoring the embarrassing topic of my drunk night. "Like sweat. And man. And wind." I breathe in another whiff from his chest, which my head is still pressed against.

"Thanks?" Tobias laughs.

"Tobias?" I ask meekly after another moment of silence.

"Tris?" Tobias's voice is close to my ear, warming my skin like a heater.

"Thanks." I murmur, allowing myself to melt farther into his chest.

"For what?" Tobias asks, not incredulously, but softly. I love when his voice gets like this, soft like butter, but still manly. Sexy.

"Being here. No one has ever, ehem," I clear my throat. I've lived in Dauntless for four months now, but I'm still struggling with the whole emotion thing. I start again. "No one in Abnegation was ever here for me, not like you are. I mean, I had my family, but they could never be there for me in the way I needed them to be. And you- you're the first person who's ever really cared for me like this. You're the first person who I feel like I can totally trust, someone who's there for me no matter what. You're the first person to love me without trying to make me change at all. So, em, thanks. Thanks for loving me." I look tentatively in his eyes and bite my inner lip.

"Oh, Tris." Tobias puts his hand gently on my cheek. "You don't have to thank me for loving you. Everyone deserves to be loved, to have one true, pure, romance but not everyone is as lucky as us. I love you. And I couldn't stop that even if I wanted to. You don't get to choose who you love, but you do get to choose how you love them." Tobias says softly. Some things never cease to amaze me about Tobias, mainly being the way that he can open up to show this sensitive side that you never expect. And when he does show it, he's amazing.

"I love you." I whisper and lean down to kiss him.

I didn't need to get drunk last night to forget. All I ever need to do to forget is kiss Tobias, because in his arms my breath is taken away. Every worry melts away. His arms wrap around me, protecting me from all dangers, my fortress.

Tobias is the rain after a thousand years of drought.

He is the dictator of my mind and my thoughts, fueling my every move.

He reminds me the light in the distance will always be nearer when you light a candle. I've dealt with a lot for a sixteen year old, but I have never once been alone. Tobias has always been beside me, and he always will be.

It baffles me how no matter how many times Tobias and I kiss, every time is like the first time. Our kisses aren't just warm, they are whole. They fill me up, consuming every inch of my body, yet somehow, they still make me want more. I could kiss Tobias every day, every minute, and each new kiss would still make my heart thump out of my chest. His hand can run up my arm a million times, but each time will always leave a trail of fire. His fingers could rake through my hair every night, but every time would still send flutters through my stomach.

His kisses sets fire to my soul.

**A/N Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N Sorry, I'm **_**really**_** bad with stuff like this. Once again, I didn't like those last two chapters. So I'm sorry, I deleted them again. I just didn't like them or where they were going, and I didn't want to be like ten chapters in again. I don't even know how many of you saw those chapters, so some of you may not have any idea what I'm talking about, but for those of you who did I apologize. I know stuff like this can get annoying. **

**I'm a working progress, ya know? That's why I love you guys. You stick with my through my bipolar writing choices and my awful chapters and my ridiculously often typos and my OOC's and all of it. You guys have been the people by my side this far, so I love y'all. Y'all are like my other best friends. And I feel like I haven't said that in a while, so yeah.**

**Thank you for everything you guys do. The reviews, the follows, and the favorites. I know that even when my life gets rocky, which happens a lot, that you guys are still here for me. Thanks for everything :) Y'all are some of the kindest people I've ever encountered via the internet :) I mean, 180 follows? I never thought my little overdone story would get a response like that. But you guys did it, so y'all are awesome :)**

Tris's POV

"Come on! Down farther! Keep that butt down!" Tobias shouts as he circles me, inspecting my push up form.

"Oh my God!" I flip over onto my back and stare up at the roof of the training room. "That's _300_ push ups!" I groan, moving my arm back and forth on the ground in search of the washcloth. I wipe it back and forth on my forehead when I find in, momentarily blocking my vision. When I move it off my eyes Tobias is crouched next to me.

"Are you tired?" Tobias asks, his voice stern. He's in trainer mode, Four, not Tobias.

"Yes." I sit up on my elbows.

"Well that's a shame. Because this little work out isn't over." Four smirks, standing up to walk over to the punching bags.

I jump up and grab his wrists from behind, hoping that I can for once beat Four by surprising him. I take his wrists and bring them behind his body, twisting them and jamming my knee into the backs of his. He groans and his knee's buckle, but he doesn't fall.

He twists around, his muscular arms easily freeing from mine. I picks me up at the waist and flips me over his shoulder, laughing. "Nice try, but your form was sloppy. I saw it coming a mile away."

"Uggg." I wiggle around in his arms, which does little to no good to free me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What are we going to do with you?" Tobias teases as he flips me onto a mat.

He leans over close to my ear, whispering seductively. "Such a rule breaker, trying to fight her instructor."

He begins to straighten up, but I once again grab his wrists, pulling him down back to me. I put my hands on his chests and push him onto his back, flipping on top of him so that my legs straddle him.

I lean down slowly, just like he did moments ago. "Rules are just so boring." I whisper, trailing my hands down the planes of his bare chest. I love the way he works out without a shirt...

"Oh?" Tobias asks, his word more of a sigh than a question.

"I'm going to break another rule." I whisper, moving my hands back up his chest to his shoulders.

"And what rule is that?" Tobias asks breathily.

I sit back up, away from his ear, to answer. "I'm going to kiss my instructor." I say with a smirk.

I lean down and softly kiss him. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me down closer, crushing his lips to mine.

He suddenly flips me over, kissing down my neck and to my collarbone. His hand moves up my shirt, taking everything to a whole different level.

"Ummm, Four." I murmur. He hums in response. "We're in the training room…anyone could come in."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Tobias responds, pulling back.

"Way to forget about your setting." I shake my head as he flips off of me, and I sit up on my elbows.

"Oh, I knew where we are. I was just getting your room key." Tobias smirks and leaps up, dangling the key in front of me for a second before jogging off.

I laugh as I leap up, running to catch up with him. "Four! Come on!"

"I don't think either of us are going home until you finish another fifty push ups." Tobias smirks, tossing the key up so that it lands on a dangling light fixture, way out of my reach but just in his.

"You would be a good spy. Seducing me for my assets." I grumble as I get down on the ground.

"Who says I'm not?" Tobias grins.

* * *

Jenn and I lean against the train walls on the way back from the Candor sector of the city. I stretch my legs out in front of me on the empty train, stretching to reach my toes, hoping that will help in ache from yesterday's intense workout. Despite the insane number of push ups I had to do, I grin at the memory.

"So, Jenn, how are things with Zeke?" I ask as I pull back and begin to stretch my arms.

"They're….they're actually great." Jenn grins and nods as if she can barely believe it herself. "I mean, if you hadn't dared us to move in together, I don't think things would be this amazing. Like, it's not just sex anymore. We're actually talking and getting to know each other." Jenn grins and twirls her hair around her finger. She looks so happy, like a kid in a candy store.

"That's great!" I say honestly. Jenn and Zeke are a lot alike. They'll be amazing together.

"Yeah….I mean we still have three days until the bet ends, but I think we're going to move in together, like, permanently." Jenn can't contain her smile.

"It seams like everyone's kinda settling down. It's weird. I mean, Will and Christina are getting pretty serious, and me and Four have always been together, but now you and Zeke. It seams like Uriah's the only single on now." I say.

"We should get Uriah someone. I think he's sort of gotten over you, especially since you and Four got married." Jenn suggests, grinning at the idea of playing matchmaker for Uriah.

I nod, but don't reply. I think back to Uriah a couple of months ago and everything he did and said. Uriah's going to be an awesome boyfriend to a lucky girl one day, but that girl isn't me.

"Oh!" Jenn exclaims as if she just remembered something. "So, I've got this friend, Harley, and she really needs a job. I was thinking that she might be able to be your apprentice, you know, like I was for you? I would usually do it, but I think I'm about to be promoted so….." Jenn looks at me hopefully. Jenn's been hoping for this huge promotion, so I know that I have to do this for her. She's always been there for me.

"Why doesn't she have a job?" I ask, knowing that I'll say yes, but wanting more information first.

"She used to work at the store, but it wasn't really working out. She's cool, you'll like her." Jenn explains. "So can you do it?" Jenn asks again.

"Yeah, sure." I grimace.

"Yes! Thank you so much! I owe you one!" Jenn leans over and hugs me excitedly, which makes me wonder how big of a burden Harley is going to be, and even more, why she left her old job.

* * *

"Hey, Tris." Tobias whispers in my ear, sliding into the seat next to me in the cafeteria. "Long time, no see." He pecks me on the cheek as he rests his arm across the back of my chair. I lean against him, glad to be beside him.

"I know. I feel like I haven't seen you all day." I peck him back on the cheek, lingering for a second after I pull back and looking at his eyes. They dance with laughter as he looks at me, pulling me back in for another light kiss.

"Get a room." Max glares as he passes our table. Tobias pulls back, but scratches his nose with his middle finger, discreetly flicking Max off.

"Amen." Christina nods at Max. "I'm surprised you aren't prego yet, Six. All you guys do is make out." Christina says as she steels a fry off of Will's plate, who smacks her hand back. Jenn and Zeke nod in agreement.

I blush and look away, embarrassed at how easily my Abnegation values have changed. It's easy to forget PDA when you love someone so much. As I blush, Tobias comes back without a moment's hesitation. "Yes, because we all know kissing makes babies." He says dryly.

"Hey, it's not your fault you're from Abnegation." Zeke says quietly, knowing that we don't like to broadcast our origins. Our friends are the only people who really remember where we came from, and that's only because we went through initiation with them. They know where we're from, but they don't know who we are, as far as our real names or our parents.

"What does Abnegation have to do with PDA?" I ask.

"Well, ya know. All that pent up sexual tension, when you're finally free you just let-a-rip, ya know?" Zeke smirks.

"F off." I glare and throw a fry at him. Being the pure boy that he is, he catches it with his mouth, grinning at the free food.

"Don't hate me 'cause it's true." Zeke holds his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." I glare and return to talking in low tones with Tobias.

I don't look over to the rest of the table until someone slides into the remaining seat, next to Uriah. We all look over at her, wondering who the intruder is.

"Guys, this is Harley. She's going to train to be a cop under Six." Jenn introduces her.

Harley is gorgeous. She has emerald eyes like nothing I've ever seen, and long red hair that falls in perfect waves to her waist. Her makeup is minimal, just eyeliner that gives her a subtle cat eye and soft pick lipstick. Her shirt is flowy, but entirely see through, so that you can see her black bra, which highlights her….inheritance.

She has three tattoos that I can see. One on her index finger, which she has on the table. It's one word, _free_, in flowy letters. I wonder what she's free from. On the top of one of her breasts, just above her bra line, she has a little flower. The petals fall in a trail down her breast, like the wind has blown them away. On the side of her neck, mostly hidden by her hair, is tiny bear. The bear walks on all floors, one paw up as if its waiting to play. It can't be much bigger than half an inch.

"Harley." She smiles, but it looks forced, and holds her hand out to me. I shake her hand firmly.

"I'm glad that you want to be a cop. It's an understated job. It's actually really fun." I try to remain optimistic.

"I'm sure." Harley grimaces as if she has better places to be than our table.

As Harley introduces herself to the rest of the table, Tobias turns to me and discreetly whispers in my ear.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"Why?" I reply. Harley may already have bit of an attitude, but it's still early to judge her harshly. I know from personal experience that people aren't always what they appear to be. Everyone from Abnegation knows that what happens in the light is different from what happens behind closed doors.

"She's a redhead." Tobias says, the corners of his lips turning up.

"And?" I furrow my eyebrows up, unsure where he's going with this.

He grins far too happily for his response. "Red heads don't have souls."

I slap him lightly on the cheek, smiling at his stupid joke, before leaning on to peck him on the cheek.

"This is why I love you." I whisper.

**A/N I know, not a great introduction of this new character. Please review and let me know what you thought! I know that I haven't been updating as much, but each and every one of your reviews still makes me light up like a Christmas tree :) Those of y'all who have stories know what getting reviews is like, but those of you who don't should know that it makes a writers day to know that someone cares :) So click that little button!**

**dftba- Ella **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N- Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews! Y'all gotta give me an idea for a celebration of sorts, because three awesome things are about to happen. Allegiant (The ending was spoiled for me, but I still can't wait!), my 46****th**** (Four and Six!) chapter, and I'm so close to 200 followers! So I want to do something fun, y'all give me some ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

Tris's POV

"You're late." I raise my eyebrows at Harley as she saunters onto the roof top.

"Woops." She shrugs apathetically. "What can you do?" She shrugs again.

"Be on time." I snap, not as mad about her being late as I am about her response to it. It's easy to feel powerful next to Harley, despite the fact that she's two years older than me and a good foot taller. I'm in a powerful position; I get to decide whether or not this job is going to work for her. It feels like what Tobias must feel like when he's training initiates.

"Chill." Harley looks at me nonchalantly. "It's not a big deal." She adds, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure the Stiffs can handle themselves."

"See, I don't think you understand. We just missed the train. The next train won't be coming for another hour, so right now there's a whole sector of the city that isn't being protected. And I'm sure the 'Stiffs' _can_ handle themselves. But have you ever seen a drunk Factionless? I have. And it isn't pretty." I growl, getting angrier and angrier the more I talk.

I turn back around to face out towards the city. "Next time I'm not waiting." I say.

"Six," Harley's voice is closer, and for a second I think that she's going to apologize. "Is it…." She pauses, her voice low as if she's going to tell a secret. "Is it _that_ time of month?"

* * *

Harley's POV

I take another look in the mirror. I squint at my figure, pinching my hands around my waist to see what it would look like if it were smaller. I sigh and tug at the hem of my dress, then pull it back up a bit.

"It's not slutty. It's Dauntless." I whisper to myself.

I turn around and examine my backside in the mirror. The dress gives more skin in the back, stopping at the small of my back. It's teasing, yet classy.

I drop down to a crouching position to pull my black spiked pumps on, my dress limiting my ability to bend over. I fasten my necklace, taking great care with the delicate clasp. The charm sits just above my collarbone, a tiny gold tree, its branches twisting and overlapping.

It's one of the only things I brought from Amity, a reminder that while I have a new life, I have to remember the simpler things from Amity. The gently rolling hills and welcoming trees, the singing and simplicity.

I walk over to my door, stepping into the hallway and sticking my key in my bra after I lock the door. I've been locked out when I'm drunk, and it isn't fun.

I walk down the hallway, taking long strides. I've found that if you walk like you're somebody, people will treat you like you're somebody. Body language can take you farther than you would expect.

Life isn't about the cards that you play; it's about the way you play them.

I stop as the hallway empties onto one of the paths twisting around the Pit. I can see the whole Pit from here, from the cafeteria entrance to the Chasm's roaring waters. The early night moonlight shines through the glass roof, giving the Pit a soft glow.

Dauntless may be known for it's reckless danger, but I think that a lot of the time people just misinterpret Dauntless. It isn't just about he hard edge, it's about the soft beauty as well.

I start to walk down the path, staying close to the wall. There are no railings, and my heals aren't doing much in the way of making me feel secure.

I stop short as something in the Pit catches my eye. _Someone_.

He walks beside Zeke and laughs at an unknown joke, oblivious to the masterpiece that he is. My eyes glaze over his muscular arms and up to his face. I can't see his eyes from here, but I know their color. The haunting blue, unexpected on his strong face.

Four.

"Har!" A voice rips me out of my reverie. I turn around to face Amber, my best friend. She snaps in front of my face. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah." I say distractedly, trying to get a last glance at him before he disappears into another hallway.

She turns to see what I'm looking at and sighs when she sees him. "You still chasing after married men?" Her voice is disapproving.

"No." I say forcefully, standing a little taller. I'm Harley. People don't point out the few things I can't get.

"He's married. You've got to move on." Amber puts her hands on my shoulders as if she's going to hypnotize me.

"A ring never stopped you." I hiss, regretting it as soon as it's out of my mouth.

"I'm going to let that go, chalk it up to stress." Amber pushes past me, glaring for just a second.

She takes another few steps before she turns around again. "You coming, Boo?" She uses her pet name for me, my insult forgotten in a matter of seconds, reminding me of just how simple minded she is. Amber won't let anything get in the way of a party.

"Yeah, Boo. I'm coming." I catch up with her, pushing the man with the blue eyes to the back of my mind.

Sometimes forgetting is easier.

* * *

Tris's POV

"Hey! How was work?" Tobias calls from the kitchen as I enter the apartment. The kitchen is a new luxury we were granted after our wedding, along with the separate bedroom and extra room. It's all much larger than everyone else's apartments, not only because we're married, but because we both came in first.

I slide into the barstool across from him, struggling with getting my boots off before I reply. I always want to take them off without undoing the laces, which never works. I tug and pull, finally getting one shoe off and throwing it across the room. Tobias cringes.

"Harley is going to be the death of me. I swear…." I focus on the other god-awful shoe, my voice turning to a mumble as I focus on undoing the laces. I feel angrier with each second, thinking about how rude Harley was all day. I try not to get angry often; I was never afforded that treat in Abnegation, but every once in a while I get _really_ angry. Harley was awful all day, and all I want to do is sleep. The slightest thing is ticking me off.

"I should've warned you." Tobias shakes his head.

"Warned me?" I raise my eyebrows at him, finally getting the shoe off and flinging it to the other side of the room, where it joins the other boot. I wiggle my toes happily.

"Harley went through initiation a year above me, but she was known for being-how should I put this?- a vixen?" Tobias presses his lips together, waiting to see if I'll get what he means.

"And did this particular lady fox try her foxy moves on you?" I ask, dreading his answer.

"Before I answer that question…" Tobias pauses, turning to open up the fridge. He pulls out a round glass plate with a perfect slice of chocolate cake in the center. In one fluid movement he opens up a drawer, pulling a fork out and sticking it in the cake, before placing it in front of me. I get a glimpse of the tattoo on his wrist- the ferris wheel.

"Chocolate cake?" He looks at me hopefully, alluding to the disappointing answer to come.

"Vixen?" I ask pointedly as I take my first bite, sighing in the perfection of the moist cake.

His face falls. "Yes, this particular vixen, did _attempt_ to woe me with her soulless eyes, but no worries." Tobias holds his hands up. "I've only ever had eyes for one woman, and she didn't even enter my life until a couple months ago." Tobias walks around the island and joins my side, gently putting his hand on my cheekbone. He turns my head so that I look into his eyes, his stunning blue eyes.

"And to think that I thought we were exclusive…" I sigh, still annoyed, but my annoyance lessening with each moment I'm next to Tobias. "Care to tell me about this woman? The one who stole my man's heart?" I ask, my voice slightly teasing.

"Well, she's beautiful. Her eyes are this amazing grey, but they aren't just grey. They're like stormy clouds, yet they only bring light into my world." Tobias softens his voice, running his thumb along my temple. "And she's smart. You don't look at her and wonder if she's smarter than you; you _know_ that she is. She's a perfect mix of all the factions. She's selfless, yet brave. She's smart, and kind, and honest." He whispers. My eyes flicker to the ground for a second, still not sure how to handle so much praise. "When she laughs," he continues, "it makes my heart surge. Her voice is angelic, yet there is so much drive in such a small voice." He whispers.

"Care to tell me her name?" I whisper, keeping up the game but knowing that this isn't a joke anymore.

"Her name is Tris, and I love her." Tobias whispers. I put my arm around his waist, pulling him even closer.

"I love you too." I whisper, searching in his eyes as if they will answer all the questions that constantly surround me. They don't, but they make one thing clear; I am never alone.

"Four." Tobias pulls back and points at his chest, joking as if I had called him Two, not too._  
_

"I love you, Four." I correct myself, smirking as I lean in to rest my head on his chest. Despite the calm face he wears, his heart is beating rapidly. It always is, a constant reminder of just how much he loves me.

"And I love you, Six." He whispers.

The sky could crumble away; the ground could crack and tremble; the light could deteriorate into darkness; demons could surround me. The world could disappear, only the stars remaining.

But if you looked closely at the stars, you would see that Tobias and I still remain, our arms wrapped around each other and our hearts beating rapidly.

**Please review! I know that the fluff at the end was sort of (*really) sappy, but hey, I'm a thirteen year old girl who reads _way_ too much. Please review so that when I come home from camping I'll have something nice to read :)**

**dftba- Ella**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N I probably won't update until I'm done reading Allegiant, which may take a couple days, ya know, with school getting in the way.**

**Stupid school. Ruins everything.**

**Anyway! Y'all have a wonderful time reading Allegiant, I know I will. Just remember that if you're going to post spoilers, you gotta do it in a spoiler welcome place. Don't ruin the book for someone else, because that's what happened to my friend, and then she told me it was spoiled, and I guessed, and yeah. Just don't be that person to ruin it for someone else.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Every time you review it's like giving me a slice of chocolate cake!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to Divergent. It sucks. I know.**

Tris's POV

I wake up to a banging on my door. I groan and burrow my head further into Tobias's chest, trying to return to my blissful sleep.

"Ten!" The voice calls, slamming on the door again and using Tobias and my couple name. Six and Four make Ten. So clever.

"I got it." Tobias mumbles sleepily, pulling away and walking to the door. My fingers stretch out, seeking the warmth from where his body was only moments ago.

I am on the cusp of being pulled back under, my mind occupying the third world between sleep and awake, when someone bounds back onto the bed. I groan.

"Wake up! Do you know what today is?" I open my eyes to find Christina's bright brown eyes only inches from mine. I pull the comforter back over my head.

"SIX TEN! DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Christina squeals, ripping the comforter off of me and throwing it onto the ground. So apparently Ten isn't only a couple name, but now my last name, too.

Tobias stands in the doorway, his expression entirely too amused. Christina glances over at him, grinning.

At least she's getting more used to him. It's still sort of weird for her and the other people in my year, my dating their old instructor, but they're all getting way better about it. They used to shy away from us whenever we entered the room, thinking that Tobias was the same ruthless person he was during initiation.

"Is it a holiday?" I stare at her placidly. "I feel as if Dauntless have holidays every other day." I groan. In Abnegation my family celebrated two holidays; Easter and Christmas, both of which we celebrated by praying and giving to the Factionless, almost the exact opposite of how the Dauntless celebrate.

"No!" Christina grins. "It's your birthday!" She shrieks, throwing her arms around me. "Happy 17th!" I stare at Tobias from over Christina's shoulder, begging him to help me.

He shrugs.

"No, it's not." I peel Christina's arms off of me.

"How do you know?" Christina raises her eyebrows at me, leaning back in the bed on her wrists.

"My birthday is some time right before initiation." I say.

"But you don't know the _exact_ date, correct?" Christina looks smug.

"I guess?" I shrug. "But it's not today, I know that." I say.

"So, what I got from this conversation is that you have no idea when your birthday is. Therefore, we're making up a date! And I've officially decided that today you turn seventeen." Christina says firmly.

"Christina…" I don't know how I can talk her out of this. I don't want attention; a day to celebrate just me. I have everything I need.

"Look, Six." Christina looks me in the eye seriously. "You threw me that _amazing_ party, and I just want to do something for you." Christina's eyes are begging. I think back to the party I threw her a couple weeks ago for her seventeenth birthday.

I glance at the clock. It's nine, on a Saturday. Christina woke up early just for me, so she has to have something planned.

"Fine." I grimace as Christina squeals and throws her arms around me.

"Now hurry up! Get out of bed! We only have an hour to make you fabulous!" Christina commands, pushing me towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Are we going to play capture the flag?" I ask as Christina walks me over to the train door, telling me that we're about to jump off.

We're in the more abandoned part of the city, where the Dauntless come to play. It's just Tobias, Christina, and me but I know that there have to be more people somewhere. Christina made it clear that we're on a time schedule.

"Patience, young seventeen year old. And no, we're not." Christina leaps off the train, and I follow.

We make our way towards the second tallest building in the city, the Hancock building. I think that maybe it's a party, like the one Zeke threw for Tobias and me, but cross that out. It's the daytime, and the last party up there didn't work out too well.

My mind flashes back to the first time I came here, during initiation, when we went zip lining. It was the first time I felt truly Dauntless.

"We're going zip lining, aren't we!" I grin as Christina pushes both Tobias and me into the Hancock building elevator, pushing the button for the hundredth level.

"How about you shut up?" Christina says sarcastically. I grin, sure that I've figured it out. But then again, being Dauntless never ceases to surprise me. It could be virtually anything.

"Tobias?" I say in a low voice, clutching his muscular arm. He looks at me, his face unusually pale. His arm is shaking as the elevator beeps, signifying the end of our ride.

The door creaks open, and Christina walks out confidently. I silently thank her as she walks up the staircase to the roof, giving us our time.

"I'm fine." Tobias assures me, but his shaky voice and taut arms defy his statement.

"You don't have to go up there, really." I say, looking in his eyes. He looks away to the mirrors on the wall.

"It's your birthday." He argues as the doors begin to shut.

"No, it's _not_." I shake my head and quickly wave my arm in the elevator doorway to keep the doors from closing.

"I want to." He lies.

"Fine," I say, knowing that it's worthless to argue with him. "But if you have to go, honestly just go. No one would blame you." I stand on my toes, forcing him to look me in the eye.

Tobias ignores me, stepping out of the elevator and defiantly and marching up the steps. I sigh and follow.

The wind meets me first, blowing my hair out of my face. My eyes take a second to adjust to the sunlight, but when they do, I am not surprised by who I see.

Christina grinning, and behind her all of my friends, the people who have become my family in the past half year. There are twenty or so people, only the people that I really know. The roof isn't done up for a party, but there's a table of food, including chocolate cake.

I grin. Tobias clutches my arm and sways slightly. I wrap my arm around him affectionately, but hold him tighter than usual.

"Six is seventeen!" Christina yells, and with that everyone begins to whoop and holler, stamping their feet and calling out my name. I grin shyly, turning my head to the side and resting it on Tobias's arm for a second, to escape everyone's eyes.

"Now, Six, why do you think that we're up here?" Christina asks slyly when everyone quiets down.

"I have a feeling it's dangerous?" I laugh nervously, looking back up from Tobias's arm. I glance around the roof, but I don't see any harnesses, so I don't think we're going zip lining anymore.

"Well." Christina shrugs, like the idea of danger is debatable. She steps to the side, signifying for the crowd to part down the middle, giving me a clear view of Zeke, who stands on some sort of platform that juts of the building, like a runway.

"Happy Birthday, Six!" Zeke calls. He holds his hands up in welcome, but suddenly he looses his balance, standing on only one foot with his hands in the air. There are no railings.

"Shit!" Zeke screams.

My heart flies up into my throat, and I let out a choked scream.

Zeke just fell off a hundred story building.

**A/N Please please please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N Hey! For all y'all who've finished Allegiant, I started a new fic called The Future We Chose, and I really love it, so please go check it out! For all y'all who haven't finished Allegiant, don't worry, DR is still my main fanfic!**

**Anyway, this chapter **_**isn't**_** good, and I wrote it like ten different times trying to get it right, but I had a really hard time. So sorry, just want to preface this by saying that I apologize for the extreme level of shityness this chapter shows. That being said…..enjoy?**

I scream as I run to the edge of the railing, hunching over to get a full view of everything that lies beneath me.

He's falling, or flying- I can't tell. He doesn't look like he's in control, but he also isn't screaming.

I struggle to come up with an explanation in the seconds he's falling, before something happens. He isn't going down anymore. He's going _up._

As he begins to fly up, his body still facing down, that I notice the harness around his torso, and attached to the harness, some kind of thick rope.

"What's going on?" I whip to my left to Christina, and all the other black clad people pressed up against the railing.

"He's bungee jumping!" Christina laughs, her sing-songy voice echoing off the building, joining Zeke's shouts of joy.

I stare at her.

She turns back over to look at Zeke, who's going down once more, slower this time. "See that rope?" She points to the thick black cord. "It's like a huge slinky. He's just going up and down."

"So he's okay?" I say.

"Yes." Christina laughs. "And we got you so good!" She bursts into a fit of laughter.

"That was evil!" I let out a sigh of relief, finally understanding what's going on. He's okay.

"Yeah." Christina says, more of a gasp between her laughs.

"So that's why we're up here?" I ask, gesturing over the edge, where Zeke is only bouncing up a couple stories at a time.

"Yep." Christina nods, her laughter finally subsiding.

"Have you jumped before?" I say. I am filled with a giddy excitement as I look over the edge, anticipating what it'll be like.

"Nope. It was Zeke's idea." Christina explains.

"Oh." I nod, taking a step back from the edge, my stomach doing a tiny somersault at the thought of jumping.

"Are you scared?" Christina's voice is taunting.

"Of course she isn't! She's not a pansycake." Uriah comes up from behind me, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I stiffen. Things are better, but they still haven't gone back to normal. If Uriah notices my stiffness, he ignores it.

"Yeah. This is nothing." I say nonchalantly, only slightly sarcastically. I've gone zip lining from this high up, but this is another thing.

"Oh, yeah." Christina smirks good-naturedly. "I forgot, you only have six fears. Little 1,000 foot drops like this don't scare you." She teases.

"Not at all." I nod, ignoring my pulsing heart.

"Good. Because you're next." Christina grins, and my knees buckle for a second. I might have fallen, if it weren't for Uriah's arm around my shoulders.

"Oh? Not so cocky anymore? Maybe even a tad…_ scared?_" Christina raises her eyebrows.

"Of course not! I was born for this." I lie.

Yet, as Jenn comes over with a shot in her hand, I grab it from her before she can down it. I tilt my head back and throw the clear liquid down my throat. It burns like acid, but it reminds me of every reason I left Abnegation.

I came for danger and freedom. I came for adrenaline and strength.

I came for the thrill.

* * *

"It's really fun. Jumping is the worst part, but it's all fun after that." Zeke assures me, his cheeks still red from his jump. He tightens the straps on my harness and puts his hands on my shoulders. "You're shaking." He tightens his grips on me, and I give him a small smile.

"So I am." I state.

"I'm going to step onto the platform, and you're going to follow, okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I say, hating the quiver in my voice.

He takes a step back onto the platform. I take a smaller step out. I focus on the line tethering Zeke to the building instead of the 1,000 feet beneath me.

After several small steps he's to the edge, and I'm in front of him. He puts his arms on my shoulders, and taking tiny steps, we switch spots.

"Ready?" Zeke asks.

I glance down. I can see every street, every crooked building sign. The city directly beneath me looks broken, but in the distance it just looks sleepy. The marsh glistens in the morning sunlight, and I can just see the thin lines of the Ferris wheel behind the sun.

"On five." Zeke says.

"One." He pauses. "Two. Three." He says slowly.

On four I whip around, looking for Tobias's face in the crowd of people. "Four," I say, my voice quivering.

"I'm here." Tobias says from his position on the other side of the railing. His knuckles are white from gripping the railing. His voice is tight, restrained.

He nods stiffly at me, encouraging for me to go.

"You got this, Six!" Christina calls, renewing my confidence.

I straighten my shoulders. "On four." I say to Zeke, starting over on the countdown. He nods.

"One."

"Two." Tobias says from the railing. My stomach lurches.

"Plus two is Four." I yell, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Who loves you." Four calls.

I fall backwards, my arms outstretched, waiting for the world to embrace me. I shut my eyes as the wind swallows me whole. The air howls in my ears as the ground surges toward me, growing and expanding. My heart pounds so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach.

I am in the air for years, yet seconds later I'm only two stories from the ground. I fly back up, the cord catching me gracefully before throwing my back up another seventy stories.

The ground shrinks again, only to rapidly grow as I fly back down. As I grow used to the sensation in my stomach, I begin to laugh.

I'm flying through the air, and I am invincible. It's beautiful.

The rope sends me up fewer stories up every time, until it finally stills, and I lie suspended in the air on my stomach. The ground suddenly feels big, filling my entire vision, instead of the sky.

I begin to laugh, my heart still beating rapidly. My hair hangs around my face in a wild mane, only adding to my sense of freedom.

Beneath me is a blowup of some kind, about thirty feet from the building where I hang. It was put there to cushion my landing. A couple of people lounge around it, hollering my name up at me.

"Undo yourself, Six!" Jenn calls. I twist around, moving my cold hands around for the clasp. The fall to the blowup feels like nothing after jumping off the building.

I twist onto my back as I land, and the blowup embraces me as I fall into it. I roll off, landing on my feet and laughing.

"Did you have fun?" Jenn asks, grinning.

"Yes?" I say, adrenaline still rushes through my veins. The five or so people on the ground laugh.

"Here, I'll take you back up." Jenn throws her arms around me and begins to lead me back into the building.

After a short elevator ride, I reach the roof again.

"Six!" People being to scream and shout my name, stomping their feet and hollering at the top of their lungs.

"How was it?" Zeke yells over the crowd, which instantly quiets down as he speaks.

"When can I go again?" I respond, which sends he crowd into another fit of Dauntless celebration.

The crows eventually dies down, and I weave in between people to reach Tobias. He grins at me, and I throw my arms around him, burying my head in his chest.

"That looked absolutely terrifying." He says into my windblown hair.

"It was. But it was amazing." I look up at him. His dark blue eyes look intensely into mine, and he squeezes me a little tighter.

"You don't know how scary it was to watch you do that." He says.

"I think I do." I laugh, and stand on my tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. He quickly intensifies the little kiss.

I laugh as he leans down, fitting his lips to mine. We fill the little amount of space between our bodies, pressing our bodies together tightly.

My skin buzzes with electricity.

"Get a room!" Someone shouts.

"I wish we were alone." I pull back and whisper to Tobias.

"I almost always wish that." He replies.

**A/N Please review, but also remember to check out The Future We Chose! I'm not even kidding, my writing is so much better there, so if you've finished Allegiant, go check it out!**

**So yeah, review too haha!**

**dftba- Ella**


End file.
